


Siempre.

by blancacsouat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancacsouat/pseuds/blancacsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola a todos!!<br/>Primero de todo, perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero he estado liadísima este último mes y seguirá siendo así hasta principios de febrero. A partir de entonces, las cosas volverán a la normalidad y me pondré al día con todas mis historias. No penséis ni por un momento que van a quedar sin completar, jaja!</p>
<p>De todas formas, esto que voy a publicar, surgió sin más y es posible que la continúe. Os dejo el primer capítulo y espero ansiosa que me digáis que os parece.<br/>Un beso muy grande!!<br/>B*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Primero de todo, perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero he estado liadísima este último mes y seguirá siendo así hasta principios de febrero. A partir de entonces, las cosas volverán a la normalidad y me pondré al día con todas mis historias. No penséis ni por un momento que van a quedar sin completar, jaja!
> 
> De todas formas, esto que voy a publicar, surgió sin más y es posible que la continúe. Os dejo el primer capítulo y espero ansiosa que me digáis que os parece.  
> Un beso muy grande!!  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 1:

Estaba en un lío. Uno de los grandes. Desde el momento en el que la directora la llamó a su despacho, Emma supo que esta vez se la había cargado. 

Caminó por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de la temida Cora. Tragó saliva y golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pidiendo permiso para pasar. 

\- ¡Adelante! – se escuchó desde dentro una voz fría como el hielo.

Emma entró y allí se encontró ya de frente con su hermano mayor David y su cuñada Mary Margaret, ambos con cara de enfado evidente. 

\- Señorita Nolan, siéntese – dijo Cora Mills con voz autoritaria, señalando a una de las sillas que estaban libres. – Como ya sabrán – continuó sin hacerlos esperar – Les he llamado debido al comportamiento de su hermana – explicó la directora dirigiéndose esta vez a David.  
\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó éste resignado, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo nervioso.  
\- ¿Quiere contárselo usted, señorita Nolan? – preguntó levantando una ceja.  
\- No ha sido para tanto – comenzó ella, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla.  
\- Emma… - dijo David con cara de advertencia.  
\- Su hermana Emma se ha peleado con otras dos chicas en el recreo. Esto, sumado al hecho de sus faltas continuadas a clase y a sus salidas de tono con los profesores, nos obliga a tener que expulsarla durante un mes de nuestro centro.  
\- ¿Expulsión? ¿En serio? – protestó Emma, haciendo rodar los ojos en las cuencas.  
\- Me hago cargo de que lo que ha hecho mi hermana es muy grave, pero… ¿es necesario expulsarla? Podríamos ponerle otro tipo de castigo, algún trabajo extraescolar… Lo que sea sin llegar a eso… - habló David tratando de negociar.  
\- Lo siento, señor Nolan, pero esos castigos ya se le han aplicado otras veces, y me temo que no han surtido efecto alguno. Así que, como comprenderá, se merece la expulsión. Además, le advierto que si su actitud no cambia, nos veremos obligados a expulsarla definitivamente de este instituto – continuó Cora sin ablandarse ni un poquito.  
\- Pues ya ves lo que me importa – protestó Emma, poniéndose en pie. – Como si a mí me apeteciese tener que verles la cara todos los días a esta panda de…  
\- ¡Emma! – gritó David rojo de rabia. - ¡Suficiente! Le pido disculpas, directora Mills. Le aseguramos que su actitud va a cambiar. De no ser así, yo mismo seré el que la mande a un internado si hace falta.

 

Después de unos minutos más de conversación y de que David firmara todo el papeleo, se dirigieron de nuevo a casa. El trayecto hasta allí fue totalmente en silencio. El joven apretaba la mandíbula, mientras Mary Margaret a su lado, trataba de hablar de otra cosa para romper un poco la tensión de la situación. Emma iba sentada en el asiento de atrás. Por el retrovisor del coche podía ver la cara seria de su hermano, lo apretada que estaba su mandíbula, y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que en esos momentos no debía de provocar aún más la ira de éste. Así que por primera vez en su vida, se quedó callada sin rechistar. 

 

La familia Nolan había sido sacudida por la desgracia hacía ya casi un año cuando los padres de David, Emma y Henry murieron en un accidente de tráfico, dejando al primero, que era el mayor de los tres, a cargo de los otros dos. David con veinticuatro años había visto como su vida daba un giro de trescientos sesenta grados cuando la custodia de su hermana Emma, de dieciséis años en aquel momento (diecisiete ahora) y Henry, de diez años había caído en sus manos. Sin pensarlo ni un momento, había trasladado la oficina central de su empresa desde Nueva York hasta Storybrooke, para poder estar cerca de sus hermanos y hacerse cargo de ellos como era debido. Para ello contaba con la ayuda de su prometida, Mary Margaret, su apoyo incondicional, y su mano derecha y mejor amigo desde la infancia, Killian Jones.

Con Henry todo había sido muy fácil. Era un niño obediente y muy maduro para su edad, que trataba por todos los medios de que la situación fuese lo más llevadera posible. Sin embargo, las cosas con Emma eran diferentes. Pasó de ser una niña aplicada, dulce y responsable a ser una chica rebelde, que no hacía más que meterse en problemas, lo cual traía de cabeza a su hermano mayor, que ya no sabía qué hacer para encaminarla de nuevo. Antes de la muerte de sus padres, siempre habían estado muy unidos como hermanos, pero desde entonces, se habían distanciado y por más que trataba, no conseguía llegar a ella de nuevo. Emma se había cerrado en banda, había desarrollado unos muros alrededor de su corazón impenetrables para todo el mundo, excepto para una persona: Henry. Él era el único que podía borrar el ceño fruncido que siempre tenía Emma y arrancarle una sonrisa. David comprendía que su hermana lo estaba pasando muy mal, que estaba en una edad complicada para quedarse sin madre y sin padre, y por ello, normalmente hacía la vista gorda y le dejaba manga ancha dentro de unos límites. Sin embargo, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Una pelea, nada más y nada menos. 

 

Aparcó el coche enfrente de su portal y salió, esperando por Emma y Mary Margaret para entrar en casa. En cuanto entraron, Emma se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras, sin duda camino de su habitación, para atrincherarse en ella.  
\- ¡Eh! – gritó David desde abajo. - ¿A dónde te crees que vas?  
\- A mi habitación – contestó ella de la forma lo más pasota posible.  
\- ¡Baja ya! Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

Emma resopló, pero hizo caso, bajando las escaleras para dejarse caer en el sofá a continuación.  
\- ¿Me vas a soltar el mismo rollo de siempre? Porque me lo sé de memoria.  
\- ¿Sí? Pues no se nota, porque sigues haciendo lo que te da la gana. Estoy cansado ya de tus tonterías. Te lo digo de verdad Emma, esta vez va en serio, como no cambies tu actitud…  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ella levantando la voz. – Yo también estoy harta de tus amenazas. ¡Di lo que piensas de una vez por todas! Ni siquiera somos hermanos de verdad, papá y mamá me adoptaron. ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se levantaba de nuevo.  
\- Yo no he dicho eso – contestó David suavizando el tono, a la vez que se intentaba acercar a ella.  
\- Pero lo piensas – dijo Emma con un hilo de voz echándose hacia atrás para evitar que él la abrazase – Y no te culpo, yo tampoco me soportaría – susurró.  
\- Emma… - dijo David yendo hacia ella de nuevo. – Por favor, háblame, déjame que te ayude.  
\- ¡Deja de comportarte como si te importara, como si fueras mi padre! – dijo ella tirando un cojín al suelo con rabia. - ¡¡Porque no lo eres, tú no eres papá!! – gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar ruidosamente, para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada y marcharse dando un portazo.

David se quedó petrificado, mirando cómo su hermana pequeña se marchaba y suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
\- Se le pasará – dijo Mary Margaret sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.  
\- No sé qué hacer con ella… - dijo él visiblemente preocupado. – Es como si me odiase… - continuó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Necesita alguien a quien odiar para sacar toda la rabia que tiene dentro – explicó ella. – Pero sabes que te adora.  
\- Y yo a ella… - dijo él. – Si tan sólo me diese una oportunidad para demostrárselo…

 

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de entrada. Tanto David como Mary Margaret levantaron la vista y la dirigieron hacia allí, con la esperanza de que fuera Emma. Pero se encontraron con los ojos de un asombrado Killian Jones.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Por qué me miráis así?  
\- Pensábamos que eras Emma – dijo David echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.  
\- Siento decepcionarte, amigo – dijo Killian sacándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada. - ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?  
\- La han expulsado del instituto – contestó David masajeándose las sienes, para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se le estaba comenzando a formar.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué? – volvió a preguntar asombrado.  
\- Se ha metido en una pelea con una chica. No te puedo contar mucho más porque se niega a hablar conmigo.  
\- ¿Quieres que lo intente yo? – se ofreció Killian. – Sabes que normalmente nos llevamos bien.  
\- Sí, no sé por qué, pero a ti siempre te hace caso – se quejó David. – Pues aceptaría tu oferta, pero se ha marchado de casa hace un rato y sólo Dios sabe a qué hora volverá.  
\- Creo que tengo una idea de por dónde comenzar a buscarla – dijo Killian poniéndose el abrigo de nuevo. – Haré lo que pueda cuando la encuentre.  
\- Gracias – dijo David con una débil sonrisa.

 

Killian salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el jardín que había en la parte de atrás de la casa. Siguió hasta la zona más alejada, donde había unos cuantos árboles que tapaban un pequeño camino. Allí, en la esquina más escondida, estaba Emma, balanceándose en un viejo columpio que colgaba de una de las ramas.  
\- Aún recuerdo cuando David y yo montamos ese columpio para ti – dijo Killian mientras se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Emma se giró al escuchar la voz de Killian y entornó los ojos.  
\- ¿David ha mandado al poli bueno a buscarme? – preguntó con sorna.  
\- Algo así, aunque realmente yo me he ofrecido a venir. Sabes que yo también me preocupo por ti– contestó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se ponía de pie a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró por encima de las pestañas. - ¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado?  
\- Ya lo sabes. Me han expulsado. No hay nada más que contar – contestó Emma muy tajante.  
\- ¿Por qué te has peleado con otra chica?  
\- Porque sí.  
\- “Porque sí no es una respuesta” – dijo Killian con tono de mofa, imitando la voz que ponía Emma cuando discutía con su hermano David por la hora de llegada a casa.  
\- Eres odioso – masculló Emma, soltando una pequeña risa.  
\- No más que tú, amor – respondió él. – Y además de odioso, puedo ser muy pesado, y no me iré de aquí hasta que me cuentes qué ha pasado.  
\- Simplemente estaba diciendo cosas – dijo Emma mirando hacia otro lado, pestañeando muy rápido para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen.  
\- Ey… - dijo Killian, cogiéndola de la barbilla para obligarla a que mirase para él. – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Emma lo miró con los ojos brillosos, hasta que por fin comenzó a llorar y se desahogó con Killian.  
\- Hace un par de meses conocí a un chico: Neal– comenzó con voz temblorosa. – Comenzamos a salir de vez en cuando y bueno, ya sabes… - continuó nerviosa, jugueteando con las mangas de su jersey - Me enrollé un par de veces con él. 

Al lado de Emma, Killian apretó la mandíbula tanto que Emma lo notó.  
\- Venga, no seas así. Tengo diecisiete años, no soy ya una niña. Además – añadió mientras se ponía colorada. – No fue nada serio, unos cuantos besos y eso – dijo quitándole importancia. -El caso es que él quería más y yo no estaba segura, así que siempre le daba largas en cuanto el tema se ponía…ya sabes... – gesticuló con la mano, tratando de que Killian entendiese lo que ella estaba intentando explicarle. - Él me dijo que me quería y que esperaría a que yo estuviese lista, y yo como una tonta me lo creí, pero después, me enteré de que se había acostado con una chica de mi clase.  
\- ¿La chica con la que te peleaste?  
\- Sí, una de ellas– dijo Emma. – Pero no me peleé porque se hubiera liado con Neal. ¡Que le den...! Le pegué porque dijo cosas sobre mí que no me gustaron. Cosas sobre mí que sólo Neal sabía.  
\- Vaya capullo… - dijo Killian apretando los puños.  
\- Después también dijo que era normal que Neal no quisiera nada conmigo, que quién iba a querer a una pobre niña adoptada y huérfana, que además no quería tener sexo – continuó comenzando a llorar de la rabia.  
\- Ni por un momento pienses que eso es cierto – dijo él pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
\- Tienen razón… - continuó ella sollozando. – Ni mi hermano David me soporta. Me siento tan sola, Killian. Echo de menos a mis padres – dijo llorando sin parar.  
\- Ya lo sé, amor, ya lo sé – dijo él dándole un beso en el pelo, tratando de calmarla. – Pero te aseguro que eso que dices no es así. Todos te queremos, Emma. Tus hermanos, Mary Margaret…  
\- ¿Tú? – preguntó Emma con ojos brillosos.  
\- ¿Yo? – preguntó él nervioso, mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja - Yo también, claro – dijo él dedicándole una gran sonrisa, mientras la miraba a los ojos con afecto.  
Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban, hasta que Killian rompió la conexión, carraspeando fuertemente, para luego continuar:  
\- Y precisamente porque te quiero, ya sé lo que vas a hacer durante este mes que estás expulsada.  
\- ¿El qué? – dijo ella secándose las mejillas con la manga del jersey rojo que llevaba puesto.  
\- Vas a trabajar conmigo en la oficina.  
\- ¿Cómo? Ni de broma.  
\- No hay lugar para discusiones, jovencita. Serás mi secretaria.  
\- Ya tienes una secretaria – contestó Emma cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Pues serás mi asistenta personal – rebatió rápidamente Killian, aguantándose la risa al verla con el ceño fruncido.

Ella levantó la ceja y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Y cuál será mi trabajo?  
\- No sé, ni idea, ya pensaremos algo – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero así no perderás el hábito de levantarte temprano por las mañanas y no estarás por casa haciendo el vago.  
\- Killian… - protestó Emma haciendo una mueca con la cara.  
\- No acepto protestas – dijo él golpeándole la nariz con el dedo. – Empiezas mañana.  
\- Está bien – contestó ella resignada.  
\- Trato hecho entonces – dijo él. - ¿Entramos en casa? Está empezando a hacer frío.  
\- Iré en cinco minutos – contestó Emma. – Ve yendo. De verdad, Killian, estoy bien – continuó ante la cara de preocupación del chico. - ¿Y Killian?

El chico se giró al oír su nombre.  
\- Gracias – susurró Emma con una tímida sonrisa. – Por todo.  
\- Siempre que me necesites, aquí estoy – contestó él sonriéndole también. – Siempre.

Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, dejando a Emma sumida en sus pensamientos. Killian Jones. Desde siempre habían tenido una relación especial. Cuando ella tenía doce años, había tenido la fase en la que estaba completamente enamorada de él y de sus preciosos ojos azules. Con el tiempo, esa fase se había pasado, dejando paso a que surgiera una amistad entre ellos. Killian no la trataba como una niña pequeña, la trataba como a una igual. No le regañaba, le hacía entender cómo eran las cosas. No era una relación de hermanos como la que tenía con David, era algo diferente. Emma no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero tenía una cosa clara y era que Killian Jones era una persona imprescindible en su vida y que aunque creía que jamás estarían juntos de otra manera, ya que él tenía novia y a ella nunca la vería como algo más que una especie de hermana pequeña, ella no podía evitar sentir cosas por él. Llevaba un tiempo siendo así y eso la aterraba de una manera sobrehumana.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups, me ha salido otro!! ;)  
> Espero que os guste!!  
> B*

CAPÍTULO 2:

Killian caminó hacia la casa, contento y a la vez pensativo. Contento porque creía que Emma se sentía un poco mejor ahora, después de desahogarse con él. Pensativo porque últimamente notaba a Emma muy cambiada y no sabía explicar exactamente qué era diferente ahora. Realmente sí lo sabía, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo lo reconocería. Emma Nolan había cambiado y ya no era una niña. 

Entró en casa sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que David lo sacó violentamente de ellos:  
\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó ansioso, mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta.  
\- Tranquilo, está bien. Ahora vendrá. Hemos hecho un trato – explicó Killian.  
\- ¿Qué tipo de trato?  
\- Durante este mes, trabajará en la oficina conmigo.  
\- ¿Y ha aceptado? – preguntó David con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.  
\- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? – rechistó Killian en tono de sorna. – Por supuesto que ha aceptado. Soy Killian Jones, un as con las mujeres.

David soltó una risotada y lo empujó amistosamente, a la vez que lo señalaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice mientras le decía:  
\- No se te olvide que es mi hermana pequeña, Jones.  
\- Jamás se me olvidaría – contestó él poniéndose ya más serio. – Yo ya voy servido con Tink – continuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la puerta de entrada señalizando la llegada de Emma.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó David tratando de poner un tono amistoso. – Vamos a cenar. ¿Te apetece sentarte con nosotros? Después iremos a tomar algo al pueblo, seguramente. Podrías venir.  
\- ¿No estoy castigada? – preguntó ella sorprendida mirando para su hermano.  
\- Killian me ha contado que has accedido a trabajar con él durante este mes. Eso me parece castigo suficiente – dijo con sorna, provocando que Killian soltase un “Ey” haciéndose el ofendido.  
\- Vale, está bien. Voy a cambiarme y bajo – contestó mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

En cuanto ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escuchara, David le dijo a su mejor amigo:  
\- No me lo puedo creer. Ha dicho que vendría. Sin discutir ni nada… ¿Pero qué le has hecho ahí fuera? ¿Un lavado de cerebro?  
\- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos, amigo – contestó Killian poniendo su característica sonrisa de lado. – Ahora en serio, sólo necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no fuera de la familia.  
\- Killian, tú “eres” de la familia.  
\- Ya me entiendes – replicó él. – Yo no soy su hermano mayor, y eso supongo que le da más confianza para hablar conmigo.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos bajando la escalera. A continuación, apareció Emma, con un vestido corto de color negro y manga larga y sus rizos recogidos en un moño despeinado, que le daba un aspecto angelical. Killian no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapa que estaba.  
\- ¡Maldita sea, Emma! – dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo. - ¿Para quién te has puesto tan guapa? – preguntó moviendo las cejas de forma seductora, tratando de hacer que se sonrojara (y consiguiéndolo)  
\- Cállate, Jones – dijo ella, dándole un golpecito amistoso con la cadera.  
\- David, no es por meter mierda, pero… ¿no crees que la falda de la niña está un poquito corta de más?  
\- Déjala en paz, Killian – dijo Mary Margaret riéndose. – Las piernas bonitas son para lucirlas.  
\- Efectivamente – contestó Emma guiñándole un ojo a Killian, haciendo que ahora fuera el turno de éste de ponerse colorado. - ¿Cenamos?  
\- Sí. Henry ha llamado de que cenará en casa de su amigo Fynn, así que podemos empezar.

 

La cena fue bien, bastante mejor de lo que David se esperaba. No hubo peleas ni discusiones y Emma incluso sonrió varias veces mientras le seguía las bromas a Killian. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que la normalidad había vuelto a la casa y David por más que intentaba no ser pesimista, no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría la paz. 

Al terminar, se dispusieron a coger los abrigos para ir a tomar algo al centro del pueblo. Decidieron ir caminando, de lo cual se arrepintieron enseguida al ver el frío que hacía ya. Y eso que aún era otoño.  
\- ¡Id entrando! – dijo Killian. – Yo esperaré aquí fuera a que llegue Tink. Me ha dicho que está intentando aparcar cerca.

Emma apretó la mandíbula al escuchar que venía Tink. Sabía que era una tonta por comportarse así, pero era inevitable: cada vez que la veía con KIllian, no podía evitar sentirse celosa de lo que ella nunca tendría. 

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo, de forma que la música se escuchase, pero no tan alto como para que no los dejase hablar. Después de unos minutos esperando, por fin, Killian llegó de la mano de Tink.   
\- ¡Hola a todos! – saludó ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que Killian muy caballerosamente le ofrecía, para luego él sentarse en el medio entre ella y Emma. - ¡Emma! ¡Cuánto tiempo!  
\- Sí, hace mucho que no nos vemos – contestó ella tratando de ser educada, aunque realmente le dolían las mejillas de fingir la sonrisa.  
\- Bueno, voy a pedir en la barra – dijo David levantándose. - ¿Qué vais a tomar?  
\- Una cerveza – contestó Emma sin dudar.   
\- Ni de coña – dijo David muy serio.  
\- Tengo diecisiete años y es una sola cerveza, Dave – protestó ella. – No me digas que tú a mi edad no las tomabas porque te tengo visto unas cuantas veces aquí con tu amigo – dijo señalando a Killian.   
\- No es lo mismo… - replicó David, sin ceder.  
\- Venga, David, no seas así – trató de mediar Killian. – Compartiré yo una cerveza contigo, ¿vale, Emma?  
\- Da igual – contestó ella negando con la cabeza. – No soy ningún bebé para que tengas que compartir nada conmigo – continuó muy seria, mientras se levantaba. – Me voy a casa.

Sin mirar atrás, se dirigió a la puerta de salida del bar.   
\- ¡Emma! – gritó David, haciendo ademán de salir detrás de ella.   
Killian lo agarró del brazo, impidiéndoselo.   
\- Deja, voy yo. Vuelvo ahora, Tink – dijo dirigiéndose a su novia, a lo que ella contestaba con una sonrisa. 

Salió del bar y miró a ver si veía a Emma por algún sitio. Después de unos segundos, la vio. Estaba sentada en el muro del puerto, mirando hacia el mar, con las rodillas contra el pecho y la cabeza apoyada en ellas.   
\- ¡Emma! – llamó Killian mientras se iba acercando. 

Ella lo escuchó acercarse y se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer casi sin darse cuenta.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él sacándose la chaqueta para luego ponérsela sobre los hombros.   
\- Perfectamente – dijo ella, enterrando la cara en el cuello de la cazadora, sin poder evitar olerla.   
\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? No quise ofenderte con lo que dije, era una forma de mediar un poco en la discusión antes de que se pusiese fea.  
\- Ya lo sé – contestó ella.  
\- ¿Y entonces?  
\- Nada… - suspiró ella. – Es sólo que no pinto nada ahí con vosotros.   
\- ¿Qué dices? No digas tonterías – dijo él muy serio.   
\- Es verdad, piénsalo. Soy la quinta rueda. Dos parejas y yo. ¡Qué diversión! – exclamó irónicamente.  
\- Algún día seremos tres parejas – dijo él con una sonrisa, tratando de que ella también se riera.  
\- No lo creo – contestó Emma muy seria. – Yo nunca voy a conseguir algo así como lo que tenéis vosotros.   
\- Por supuesto que lo tendrás – contestó Killian pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, haciendo que ella apoyase la cabeza en su hombro. – Y más pronto que tarde, ya lo verás. Hazme caso, patito, que yo de estas cosas entiendo.  
\- ¡No me llames patito! – protestó ella dándole un codazo en las costillas, haciendo que Killian se doblara a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.  
\- Anda, vamos dentro otra vez – dijo él poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Emma para ayudarla a levantarse. – Se estarán preguntando dónde estamos. ¿Mejor? – preguntó él retirándole un mechón de la cara, que se le había escapado del moño. 

Sin previo aviso, Emma le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró su cara en su pecho. Killian por un momento se quedó con las manos levantadas a los lados, sin saber qué hacer con ellas, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. Estuvieron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos así, hasta que poco a poco Emma fue separándose. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. De nuevo la conexión que habían sentido hacía un par de horas junto al columpio. Emma por un momento no pudo evitar mirarle los labios a Killian y él hizo lo propio con ella. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía ni a juntarse del todo ni a separarse, quedando en la misma posición durante unos instantes, hasta que se escuchó a Tink gritar desde la entrada del bar, haciendo que ambos se separasen como si algo les hubiese dado corriente.   
\- ¡Killian! Venga, entrad ya, que hace un frío de muerte – gritó Tink.  
\- ¡Ya vamos! – contestó él, a la vez que se giraba para mirar hacia Emma. - ¿Vamos?

A Emma las palabras no le salían, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, a la vez que le devolvía la cazadora a Killian.

 

Estuvieron un rato en el bar, compartiendo historias y riéndose. Killian actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el momento que habían compartido en el puerto no hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Emma sentía la mirada de Tink en el cogote, una mirada que le recordaba que ella seguramente sí se había dado cuenta de lo pegados que estaban cuando salió a buscarlos. 

Sumida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con la pajita de su refresco, no se dio cuenta de que dos de sus mejores amigos, Elsa y Graham habían entrado al bar en ese momento.   
\- ¡Emma! – se escuchó a una voz masculina gritar desde la barra, a la vez que saludaba efusivamente con la mano.   
\- ¡Graham! – contestó ella levantándose de la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Killian. – Voy hasta allí a saludar, ¿vale? – se dirigió a David. – Son unos amigos de clase.  
\- Claro, ve – dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza. – Nosotros aún estaremos también un rato por aquí, que mañana es sábado y no se trabaja.  
\- No trabajarás tú – contestó Killian muy serio. – Yo tengo que ir a la oficina a acabar unos informes, así que mejor no te entretengas mucho con ellos, Emma. No te olvides que ahora tú también trabajas – comentó el chico tratando de actuar normal, aunque se le notaba que estaba tenso.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a hacer trabajar un sábado? – preguntó Emma atónita.   
\- Ése era el trato – continuó Killian inflexible, sin ni siquiera mirarla.   
\- Al menos podrías mirarme cuando me hablas – contestó ella claramente enfadada, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos. – En fin, da igual. Os veo en un rato – se despidió mientras iba hacia la mesa donde se habían sentado ahora sus amigos.

 

Killian seguía en silencio las conversaciones de sus amigos, tratando de simular que estaba prestando atención a lo que decían, pero, en realidad, estaba más pendiente de lo que pasaba en la mesa situada al otro lado del bar. Desde el momento en que había visto la forma en la que el tal Graham saludaba a Emma, la cara que había puesto, se había dado cuenta de que ese chico la quería como algo más que una amiga. Y a él todo esto no debería de importarle, pero por alguna razón imposible de adivinar, le importaba, y mucho. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tink a su lado, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, aprovechando unos minutos de soledad mientras David había ido a pedir otra ronda y Mary Margaret había ido al baño.  
\- Claro – contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa.   
\- Estás como con la cabeza en otro sitio – continuó ella mientras le acariciaba la cara.   
\- No… - dijo él agarrándole la mano y dándole un beso en la palma. – Es sólo que estoy cansado.   
\- Cuando quieras… nos vamos – susurró ella en su oído, mientras le dedicaba la más pícara de las sonrisas.   
\- En un rato – contestó Killian muy seco mientras tomaba otro trago de su botella de cerveza, a la vez que lanzaba una enésima mirada en dirección a la mesa de Emma.

 

Emma se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Por varios motivos. El primero de ellos es que Elsa y Graham eran genuinamente divertidos y siempre que se juntaba con ellos, no podía parar de reírse. El segundo motivo era que se estaba dando cuenta de que Killian no le quitaba ojo, y eso internamente, la hacía tirar cohetes. Al fin y al cabo, de esperanzas y sueños también se vive.  
\- Bueno, chicos, yo me tengo que ir ya – dijo Elsa disculpándose con una sonrisa. – Mis padres me han dicho que ni un minuto más tarde de la una en casa, así que tengo que ir marchándome.   
\- ¿Seguro que no te puedes quedar un rato más? – preguntó Emma. – Nosotros te acompañaremos a casa para que no tengas que caminar sola. Estoy segura de que a mi hermano no le importará.   
\- Muchas gracias – contestó Elsa mientras se ponía el abrigo. – Pero de verdad que no puedo. Mañana vamos a ver a mis abuelos y salimos pronto con el coche.  
\- Bueno, pues ya nos veremos – dijo Emma mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo.

 

Graham y ella se volvieron a sentar y se quedaron mirando como Elsa salía del bar.  
\- ¿Tú también te vas? – preguntó Graham.

Emma miró hacia la mesa de su familia y pudo ver que todavía estaban sumidos en una profunda conversación.   
\- No, parece que todavía nos quedamos un rato – contestó sonriendo.   
\- Esperaba que dijeras eso – dijo él con una bonita sonrisa.

Graham era un chico muy guapo. Castaño, ojos medio marrones – medio grises y el pelo le caía en unos rizos adorables. Era un chico muy amable y divertido, nada que ver con el idiota de Neal. Vamos, un partidazo. Además, Emma no era tonta y se notaba a leguas que Graham estaba loco por ella. Realmente, era un secreto a voces, todo el instituto lo sabía, aunque por alguna razón, él nunca se había atrevido a pedirle una cita.

\- Emma – comenzó Graham nervioso. – Llevo toda la noche tratando de reunir el valor para preguntarte una cosa y creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que es ahora o nunca.   
\- ¿Qué pasa?   
\- ¿Saldrías conmigo? – preguntó él nervioso, haciendo que se le pusieran rojas hasta las puntas de las orejas.

En ese momento, Emma miró de reojo hacia la otra mesa y vió a Tink y Killian dándose un apasionado beso. Se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado en el puerto seguramente había sido un espejismo, se lo habría imaginado todo. Killian no estaba celoso, simplemente se preocupaba de ella como si de su hermana menor se tratase. Le partía el corazón que así fuera, pero lo entendía y lo aceptaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Neal, se había jurado a sí misma que ella nunca sería una de esas chicas patéticas que van detrás de los tíos a toda costa. Así, que sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había puesto delante.   
\- ¿Estamos hablando de una cita? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.  
\- Claro – contestó Graham también sonriendo, mientras se echaba para atrás en el asiento.  
\- Vale – dijo Emma por fin, después de unos minutos de silencio, durante los cuales Graham aguantaba la respiración. – Saldré contigo.   
\- ¿Mañana te parece bien?  
\- Perfecto. ¿Me recoges a las ocho en mi casa?  
\- Hecho – dijo él agarrándole la mano por encima de la mesa, mientras Emma sonreía. 

 

Desde la otra mesa, Killian vió como la chica del pelo rubio platino, se levantaba y se marchaba del bar, haciendo que Emma y el otro chico se quedasen solos. Resopló internamente, tratando de aguantarse las ganas que tenía de inventarse cualquier excusa para ir a interrumpirlos. Se engañó a sí mismo, diciéndose que todo esto era porque se preocupaba por Emma, porque después de lo que le había contado acerca de Neal, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño. Todavía no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

La mano de Tink jugueteando con los mechones de pelo más largos de su nuca lo sacó de su trance, provocando que levantase la mirada hacia ella.   
\- Mmmm – gimió en bajito cerrando los ojos, mientras la chica seguía acariciándole la cabeza. 

Tink soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él, dándole de nuevo un beso en la mejilla. Killian aprovechó el momento y giró la cabeza, para que el beso acabase por ser en los labios. Tink enseguida respondió a la muestra de afecto y ambos se enzarzaron en un apasionado beso. Cuando por fin se separaron, ella lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:  
\- Te quiero.   
\- Y yo a ti, amor – contestó él.

Sin embargo, por encima del hombro de Tink, seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de otra persona: Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3:

Emma abrió los ojos incluso antes de que sonara el despertador. Se dio medio vuelta y alargó la mano para coger el teléfono móvil de la mesilla. Marcaba las 7:00. Podía todavía remolonear media horita antes de tener que levantarse. Killian había quedado de pasar a recogerla con el coche a las ocho en punto. A quién se le contase que estaba madrugando un sábado para ir a trabajar… 

Finalmente, se levantó y se pegó una ducha rápida. Se envolvió en la toalla más suave y acolchada del mundo y se enfrentó a su armario. ¿Qué se iba a poner? Supuestamente hoy sería un día tranquilo en la oficina, sólo rellenando papeleo atrasado y cosas así, así que suponía que Killian tampoco iría de traje. Decidió apostar seguro y cogió unos pantalones negros y una blusa flojita blanca. Ni demasiado arreglada ni demasiado desaliñada. En los pies unas bailarinas negras y el pelo ondulado y suelto. Un poco de máscara de pestañas y andando. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y complacida con lo que allí vió, cogió su bolso y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para tomarse su tan necesitado café matutino. 

A las ocho como un clavo, se escuchó la bocina del coche de Killian, indicando que ya estaba esperándola enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Henry, al mismo tiempo que se despedía de todos los demás y salió. 

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo Emma con la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras entraba en el coche. 

Killian la saludó con la cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra. Sólo de vez en cuando la miraba a través de sus Rayban oscuras, pero no decía nada. Estaba muy serio. No parecía él.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Emma, sin poder aguantar ya más el incómodo silencio que se había formado en el coche.  
\- Nada. Sólo tengo un poco de resaca – contestó él de forma muy escueta.  
\- ¿Tanto bebiste anoche? – dijo ella con una sonrisa vacilona. – Te estás haciendo mayor… - continuó mientras comenzaba a reírse.  
\- ¡Sí, ya sé que yo soy mayor y que tú eres una cría! – dijo él alzando un poco la voz.

Emma se quedó mirando para él con la boca muy abierta. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana?  
\- ¿Pero se puede saber a qué mierda viene todo esto? – gritó Emma. - ¡Da la vuelta! ¡Llévame otra vez a casa!  
\- Emma, lo siento, no he querido gritarte… He tenido una mala noche – se disculpó Killian avergonzado por haber saltado así sin motivo.  
\- ¡He dicho que dés la puta vuelta, Killian! – siguió ella gritando. 

Killian paró el coche en un ensanchamiento de la carretera y apagó el motor. Emma salió del coche rápidamente y se echó a andar en dirección contraria a la que venían, de vuelta a casa.  
\- ¡Emma! ¡Emma, por favor! – gritó Killian corriendo detrás de ella, tratando de impedir que continuase. - ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! – añadió mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la giraba.  
\- ¿Vas a seguir gritándome? – preguntó ella muy enfadada, a la vez que se soltaba de su agarre.  
\- Te prometo que no – dijo él muy serio. – Me he despertado con el pie izquierdo. ¿Me perdonas? – continuó poniendo cara de bueno.  
\- Está bien – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. – Pero tienes que contarme lo que te pasa. Yo confío en ti siempre. Es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo.  
\- Emma… - comenzó él mirando hacia otro lado, buscando una excusa para no hablar.  
\- Killian… - lo imitó ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que él también se riera.  
\- Anda, ven aquí, patito – dijo él abrazándola fuertemente. – Perdón.  
\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames patito! – protestó ella tratando de deshacerse del abrazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba pisarlo para vengarse.  
\- De pequeña te gustaba que te llamase patito – explicó él.   
\- Ya no soy pequeña, Killian. Ya no soy un patito – dijo ella entornando los ojos.   
\- Tienes razón – le concedió él. – Ahora eres más un cisne – dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. – Te llamaré “Swan” a partir de ahora.  
\- ¿Swan? – preguntó Emma levantando una ceja.  
\- Emma Swan – repitió Killian. – Suena bien. Si algún día necesitas un nombre artístico para algo, acuérdate de éste. Y por supuesto, yo me llevaré una comisión – añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
\- Anda, vamos – dijo ella empujándolo suavemente en dirección al coche de nuevo. – Que al final vamos a llegar tardísimo y no quiero pasarme todo el sábado encerrada en una oficina.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera conmigo, Swan? Soy un chico muy simpático.  
\- Ya me duele el estómago y no llevo ni media hora contigo. Me va a acabar saliendo una úlcera – replicó Emma mientras se subía de nuevo al coche.  
\- Eso serán los nervios de estar a solas conmigo, amor – contestó él haciéndose el gallito.  
\- ¿Tienes respuesta para todo?  
\- ¿Tengo que contestar a eso? – preguntó él riéndose de nuevo  
\- Eres un coñazo – gruñó Emma.

Killian abrió la boca para contestar también a eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Emma levantó una mano.  
\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! Calla y conduce – dijo fingiendo seriedad, aunque se estaba aguantando la risa.

Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero le hizo caso. Arrancó el coche y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba la oficina en la que trabajaba Killian. 

 

Después de unas cuantas horas cubriendo formularios y ordenando carpetas, Emma estaba segura de que si cerraba los ojos seguiría viendo letras por todos lados. Estaba agotada. Y esto supuestamente era un día relajado. Aunque, por otro lado, tenía que reconocer que pasar la mañana con Killian estaba siendo muy agradable. Ambos tenían un humor muy parecido y no paraban de reírse todo el rato.

A la hora de comer, se tomaron un merecido descanso y bajaron a comer al restaurante italiano que había enfrente de la oficina.   
\- Mmmm… ¡qué hambre! – dijo Emma abriendo el menú. - ¿Alguna recomendación? Nunca he estado aquí.  
\- A mí me encanta el risotto de setas – dijo él. - ¿Quieres que pidamos un entrante para compartir?  
\- Claro – dijo ella.

Después de mirar la carta durante un rato, el camarero se acercó a ellos para anotar el pedido.   
\- ¿Sabe ya la parejita lo que va a tomar? – preguntó de forma amistosa.  
\- ¡Oh! – exclamó muy colorado Killian. – Nosotros no… no somos… nosotros no somos pareja – dijo muy nervioso.   
\- Mis disculpas – dijo el camarero un poco avergonzado también. – Una pena, por otro lado, una chica guapísima.   
\- A mí las que son tan guapas no me hacen caso – bromeó él con el camarero. – En fin, yo tomaré un risotto de setas.  
\- Yo otro – contestó Emma rápidamente, un poco sonrojada después de la breve conversación con el camarero.   
\- ¿Para beber?

Emma miró a Killian y puso pucheros.   
\- Dos cervezas – dijo él, esperando a que el camarero tomase nota. – Y una botella grande de agua, por favor.

El camarero se despidió, diciéndoles que la comida estaría enseguida en la mesa. Una vez se marchó, Killian levantó un dedo y le dijo a Emma:  
\- Ni una palabra de esto a tu hermano. Si sabe que te he dejado pedirte una cerveza… me los corta.

Emma soltó una carcajada.   
\- ¿Le tienes miedo a mi hermano? – preguntó burlándose de él.  
\- ¿Qué le voy a hacer, Emma? Es más alto y más grande que yo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose el pobrecito.  
\- Anda… - dijo Emma. – Si no recuerdo mal le pateabas siempre el culo cuando érais más pequeños.  
\- ¿Cómo te acuerdas de tantas cosas? Tú eras mucho más pequeña que nosotros.  
\- Tampoco tanto – protestó ella. – Me llevas ocho años, Killian, no veinte.  
\- Casi nueve, de hecho – replicó él. - ¿No te parecen muchos? – preguntó Killian.   
\- Creo que depende de para qué – contestó Emma encogiéndose de hombros mientras se metía un trozo de pan en la boca.   
\- Explícate – dijo él haciendo un gesto para que continuase.  
\- Pues veamos – comenzó ella. – Depende mucho del rango de edad. No es lo mismo llevarse ocho años mientras eres pequeño, que entonces sí, es una diferencia enorme, que llevarse ocho años en la treintena, donde yo creo que apenas se notaría.   
\- Sí, eso es cierto – le dio él la razón. – Pero por ejemplo, para una pareja, ocho años de diferencia es mucho, ¿no?

Por un momento, Emma se quedó en silencio mirando para Killian. ¿A dónde quería llegar con estas preguntas? ¿Por qué ahora de repente le estaba dando tantas vueltas al tema de la edad? Primero había saltado en el coche y ahora todas estas cuestiones.  
\- Pues también depende. Si la mujer es la mayor… ¡por supuesto que es demasiada diferencia de edad! – dijo ella horrorizada. – Los hombres sois unos inmaduros. Sin embargo, si el mayor es el hombre… creo que podría funcionar – finalizó encogiéndose de hombros. – Las chicas solemos ser mucho más maduras y entonces la diferencia de edad no se nota – apostilló soltando una carcajada.  
\- ¡Ja! – fingió él haciendo que se reía. – Yo soy muy maduro.  
\- Estoy segura de que sí – soltó Emma con ironía, mientras comenzaba a comer su risotto. - ¿Y tú qué opinas?  
\- ¿Yo? – preguntó nervioso. – Lo mismo que tú, supongo – añadió. – No sé, nunca me he visto en el caso, ni en un sentido ni en el otro. Tink tiene la misma edad que yo.  
\- ¿Qué tal te van las cosas con ella? – preguntó de repente Emma.  
\- Eh… - comenzó Killian mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la oreja. – Bien, supongo que bien.  
\- ¿Supones? – insistió Emma.  
\- No lo sé, Swan… No quiero aburrirte con mis problemas.  
\- No, no – lo cortó ella. – Puedes contarme lo que sea. Ya te lo he dicho.

Killian la miró durante unos segundos y finalmente, se decidió a hablar:  
\- Llevamos casi dos años juntos y… no sé… no me malinterpretes. Ella es estupenda y yo la quiero, pero… - se paró dejando la frase en el aire.  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- Últimamente creo que hay algo que falla.  
\- ¿Habéis discutido?  
\- No, nada de eso – dijo él negando con la cabeza. – Pero es como si… no sé… como si faltase algo.  
\- No entiendo qué quieres decir – respondió Emma frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada de verdad? – preguntó Killian de forma muy directa.

Emma abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras no salían. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Así que decidió mentir, aunque realmente tampoco se le podía considerar una mentira, porque aunque estaba segura de que sentía algo por Killian, no tenía nada con lo que comparar.

\- No, supongo que no – contestó finalmente mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta, evitando mirar para Killian.  
\- Yo creo que tampoco – dijo él muy serio.   
\- ¿No estás enamorado de Tink? – preguntó ella muy sorprendida ante la revelación.   
\- No lo sé, ya te lo he dicho. Creo que falta algo. Estamos bien, pero no hay chispa… - siguió explicando él. – Cuando ella me roza, no se me pone la piel de gallina. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?  
\- Una vez alguien me dijo que sabes cuando has encontrado tu hogar en el momento que te vas de él y automáticamente lo echas de menos.  
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?  
\- Un hogar no tiene por qué ser una casa o un pueblo. Puede ser una persona a la que quieras.  
\- ¡Guau! – exclamó Killian mirándola con admiración. – Al final vas a tener razón, ocho años de diferencia no son nada – masculló por lo bajo, seguramente sin la intención de que Emma escuchase. Sin embargo, ella lo escuchó perfectamente, aunque decidió que por el momento era mejor no hacer ningún tipo de comentario.   
\- Bueno, ahora ya te he dado la clave para que sepas si estás enamorado o no – concluyó ella mientras se limpiaba suavemente los labios con la servilleta, movimiento que no pasó inadvertido para Killian, que no pudo evitar mojarse los labios al verla.  
\- Eres increíble, Emma - comentó él maravillado. – Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti?  
\- Ya sabes lo de Neal. No tengo muy buen gusto con los chicos.  
\- ¿Y Graham? – preguntó Killian de repente. – Ayer parecíais estar muy a gusto.  
\- He quedado hoy con él. A las ocho.

Killian que estaba masticando, paró de repente. Tragó con dificultad y notó el nudo en el estómago al momento. Esta sensación que tenía últimamente cada vez que estaba con Emma lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más y más.  
\- Está muy bien – dijo finalmente, tratando de disimular la desilusión.  
\- Sí… Bueno – comenzó ella quitándole importancia. – Veremos qué pasa.

Al terminar de comer, salieron del restaurante y pusieron rumbo otra vez a la oficina. Sobre las seis de la tarde, acabaron todo el papeleo que tenían pendiente. Se levantaron de las sillas y ambos estiraron sus brazos por encima de las cabezas, dejando que crujiera cada vértebra de sus espaldas.

\- ¡Por fin! Pensé que no acabábamos nunca – dijo Emma recolocándose la camiseta que se le había subido un poco dejando entrever su tripa.  
\- Y que lo digas… 

Una vez más, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Finalmente, Killian habló.

\- Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño teatro que dicen que está poniendo una función que está muy bien, ¿te apetece que vayamos? – preguntó esperanzado de que dijera que sí.  
\- ¡Claro! – exclamó ella con una sonrisa, sin poder creerse su suerte.   
\- Ya tenemos plan – dijo Killian mientras cogía las cazadoras del perchero y se disponía a cerrar con llave la oficina.  
\- ¡Espera, Killian! ¡Creo que vamos a tener que dejarlo para otro día!  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- A las ocho he quedado con Graham – explicó un poco avergonzada.  
\- Es verdad – respondió él. – Lo había olvidado.

 

Siguieron caminando hacia el coche. Emma trataba de descifrar lo que le pasaba a KIllian por la cabeza, pero por más que lo intentaba, le estaba resultando complicadísimo. Llevaba todo el día mostrando interés en estar con ella, incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba fastidiado por no poder ir juntos al teatro. Así, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Emma decidió que iba a tener un poco de fé y que se iba a arriesgar por lo que quería de verdad.  
\- Tal vez… - comenzó ella. – Pueda cancelar lo de Graham y cambiarlo para otro día. Estoy segura de que no le importará.  
\- ¿De verdad? No quiero que pierdas de hacer planes por mí. Podemos ir otro día.  
\- Está bien, Killian. De verdad – insistió Emma.

 

Fueron juntos al teatro. Se rieron un montón con la función. Era una especie de mezcladillo de los cuentos de hadas clásicos, donde todos los personajes estaban entrelazados entre sí y los finales eran muy diferentes a los típicos.  
\- Ha estado bien – dijo él mientras salían de la sala.   
\- ¡Me ha encantado! – exclamó ella. - ¿Cuál ha sido tu preferido?  
\- El capitán Garfio tenía su gracia.   
\- Si el capitán Garfio estuviese así de bueno en todas las versiones, yo me pediría ser Wendy o Campanilla – añadió Emma riéndose.  
\- Así que te gustan morenos, de ojos azules y con un poquito de barba… - dijo Killian pensativo. - ¿Me estás intentando decir algo, Swan?  
\- Cállate, idiota – dijo ella empujándolo en broma. – Eres un creído.

 

Cuando por fin salieron del teatro con intención de ir caminando hasta el coche, se dieron cuenta de que estaba cayendo el diluvio universal.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Killian mirando hacia arriba. – La están lanzando a cubos.  
\- ¡Vamos! –dijo Emma tirando de él.  
\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? Nos vamos a empapar.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no haces una locura, Killian? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de comenzar a correr. – ¡El primero en llegar al coche, conduce! – gritó ella. – ¡Y créeme, no quieres que conduzca yo! – añadió a pleno pulmón para luego volver a empezar a correr.  
\- Maldita sea… - susurró Killian para sí con una sonrisa en la cara, antes de decidirse y comenzar a correr tras ella.

 

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta irle pisando los talones a ella. Finalmente, la agarró de la cintura y la volteó, provocando que ella gritase y se riese a carcajadas. La bajó y caminaron juntos bajo la lluvia los últimos metros hasta el coche.   
\- ¡Madre mía! – exclamó Killian. – ¡Cómo nos hemos puesto!

Emma no contestó, simplemente siguió riéndose, mientras se escurría el agua del pelo. Killian la miró ensimismado, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.   
Fue una locura, un acto reflejo, pero se abalanzó sobre ella y sin pensarlo ni un momento, la besó en los labios. La pilló por sorpresa, pero ésta enseguida se sobrepuso y le correspondió al beso con todas sus ganas, enterrando sus manos en su pelo mojado, haciendo que cada rincón de su piel se estremeciese con el contacto. Ésta era la chispa que Killian había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente durante unos segundos, hasta que algo saltó en el cerebro de Killian, que lo hizo apartarse de golpe.   
\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó horrorizado mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo. - ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando al suelo mientras recobraba el aliento después de ese pedazo de beso.

A su lado, Emma lo miraba tratando de recuperarse también.  
\- Killian… - comenzó ella.  
\- Esto no ha pasado, Emma, ¿vale?   
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Esto que ha pasado no puede volver a pasar. Jamás.  
\- Hablas como si hubiera sido yo la que empezó el beso y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me besó – replicó Emma.  
\- ¿Qué he hecho? – repitió él apoyándose contra el coche.   
\- ¡Deja de decir eso!   
\- Emma, lo siento, fue un impulso. No sé qué me pasó – trató de justificarse él.  
\- ¿No lo sabes? Sé que tú también lo sentiste, Killian – dijo ella muy seria.  
\- No, no, no – negó él fervientemente con la cabeza. – Yo no sentí nada. ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Mírame a la cara y dime que no te gustó.  
\- ¡Joder, Emma, eres una niña! ¡La hermana pequeña de David!  
\- Eres un cobarde – finalizó Emma la conversación, para luego girarse y meterse en el coche. 

Killian se compuso durante unos minutos y después se subió al coche también, conduciendo en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Emma. Justo antes de que ésta pudiera abrir la puerta del coche para salir, la agarró del brazo y muy serio, habló:  
\- Emma…  
\- Tranquilo – dijo ella con un tono de voz muy frío. – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No le diré nada a nadie, ni a mi hermano ni a Tink. Puedes estar tranquilo.  
\- Emma… - repitió él tratando de explicarse.  
\- Te veo el lunes en la oficina. No hace falta que me vengas a buscar. Ya me las apañaré.  
\- Por favor… - dijo él.  
\- Adiós, Killian – se despidió ella rápidamente antes de bajar del coche. 

 

Killian se quedó allí aparcado, mirando que entrase en casa sana y salva. Después, comenzó a golpear el volante con rabia una y otra vez.  
\- ¡Mierda! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Killian Jones tenía un gran problema. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de Emma Nolan.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

Diez días habían pasado desde que Killian en un arrebato la había besado bajo la lluvia.   
En todos estos días que habían compartido en la oficina, ambos trataban de actuar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, pero la relación no era exactamente igual que antes. Emma notaba como él se contenía todo el rato con ella, como si tuviera miedo de volverse a dejar llevar y que ocurriese otra vez algo como lo del otro día. Estaba segura de que él sentía algo por ella, una atracción al menos, pero nunca iba a arriesgar su amistad con David ni su relación con Tink por eso.   
Sin embargo, ella por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en él ni por un momento. Había intentado lo de la cita con Graham, pero no había resultado, así que al final, decidió que era mejor que siguieran siendo amigos sin más, a lo que el chico había accedido bastante desilusionado. Había sido duro, pero si Emma sabía algo era que no estaba bien darle falsas esperanzas a la gente. Y ella no iba a hacerlo con Graham, no se lo merecía.

\- Emma, ¿tienes tú los archivos de la campaña de publicidad de la marca de ropa interior con la que estamos trabajando? – preguntó Killian levantando la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.  
\- Sí, los tengo yo aquí en mi mesa – contestó ella enseguida. - ¿Los necesitas?  
\- ¿Podrías hacer unas fotocopias de nuestras propuestas para entregarle después al representante de la marca?  
\- Claro – respondió ella levantándose de la silla. – Enseguida vuelvo – añadió mientras salía por la puerta.

 

Killian la observó marchar en silencio. Cuando por fin estaba fuera de su campo visual, soltó un gran suspiro, soltando el aire que llevaba aguantando toda la mañana. Esta situación lo estaba matando. Llevaba días evitándola, intentando autoconvencerse de que lo del beso había sido un impulso nada más, algo sin importancia que no había significado nada, pero la gran verdad era que desde que había ocurrido no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando pensaba en el escalofrío que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Emma, todavía se le ponían los pelos de punta. Durante estos diez días había estado distante a propósito, para no tentar a la suerte y que volviese a pasar algo. En definitiva, se estaba volviendo completamente loco.   
Lo que más lo atormentaba era el sentimiento de culpa que tenía encima. Sentía como que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo por siquiera pensar en poder estar de esa manera con su hermana pequeña. También se sentía culpable porque a pesar de llevar casi dos años saliendo con Tink, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por ella, ni siquiera al principio de la relación. Y obviamente, también se sentía mal por Emma, porque aunque ella, fiel a su promesa, no había vuelto a sacar el tema ni había vuelto a comentar nada, él la conocía perfectamente y sabía que estaba dolida con él por estarla evitando durante todo este tiempo. 

Una apurada Emma lo sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar de nuevo en el despacho:  
\- Aquí los tienes – dijo ella poniendo un par de carpetas en su mesa. – He hecho dos copias por si acaso. 

Killian no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.  
\- ¿Te has peleado con el tóner de la impresora? – la cuestionó divertido, tratando de aguantarse la risa.  
\- He tenido que cambiarlo porque no le quedaba tinta. ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella mientras se sentaba encima de su mesa.  
\- Te has manchado la cara – contestó él sacando un paquete de pañuelos de papel del cajón de su mesa y acercándose hasta quedar de pie enfrente de ella.   
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella poniéndose colorada mientras comenzaba a frotarse la mejilla.  
\- ¡Para! – dijo él agarrándole la mano y apartándosela – Yo te lo limpio – añadió. 

Killian se acercó a ella y le agarró la barbilla, ladeándole un poco la cabeza mientras le limpiaba la mejilla suavemente con un pañuelo. Emma se quedó totalmente quieta, no se atrevía ni a respirar. Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos, encontrándose con que él también la estaba mirando fijamente. Inconscientemente, abrió un poco las piernas y él se acercó un poco más, quedando casi encajonado entre ellas, mientras seguía tratando de quitar la mancha de tinta de su rostro. 

Pasados unos segundos, Killian dejó el pañuelo usado encima de la mesa y sin dejar de mirarla, dijo:  
\- Ya está. 

Sin embargo, estaba como petrificado en el sitio, sin poder moverse ni romper el momento. Sin pensarlo casi, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla a Emma, justo en donde había limpiado la mancha para después pasarle el pulgar por el labio inferior, haciendo que la respiración de ella se agitase poco a poco. Ella levantó un brazo, con la intención de agarrarlo por la cintura y pegarlo a ella por completo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él se apartó.  
\- Ya está – repitió otra vez mientras carraspeaba y se rascaba nervioso la nuca. – Apenas se nota.  
\- Gracias – dijo ella mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de las orejas. – Ehh…- siguió de forma muy incómoda. – Si no te importa, voy a bajar yo primero a comer.   
\- No, claro que no. Adelante – respondió él también claramente avergonzado e incómodo con la situación. 

 

En cuanto él pronunció esas palabras, Emma salió como un rayo por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Killian se dejó caer en la silla, derrotado y muy excitado al mismo tiempo, notando los latidos de su corazón en los oídos y en otro sitio más abajo. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, despeinándose por completo, a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? 

\- ¿Killian? – se escuchó desde la puerta.  
\- ¡Tink! – exclamó él. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pasa! – dijo él con una sonrisa.   
\- He pensado que podría darte una sorpresa de camino a mi trabajo. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero al menos te veo un ratito – dijo ella acercándose hasta la mesa de Killian y rodeándola para darle un breve beso en los labios a su novio.  
\- Pues entonces tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo, ¿no? – dijo él con voz seductora mientras agarraba de la cintura a Tink para ayudarla a que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él en la silla.  
\- ¡Guau! ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – preguntó ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos a la vez que sonreía. - ¿Te has levantado juguetón?

Killian no respondió, simplemente la besó, casi de forma salvaje. Ella gimió al contacto y enseguida le respondió, a la vez que comenzaba a abrirle los primeros botones de la camisa y enterraba sus dedos en el pelo de su pecho. En esta ocasión le tocó gemir a él, a la vez que levantaba las caderas de la silla buscando la fricción. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, succionando suavemente, dejando una marca detrás. En ésas estaba cuando de repente se escuchó la puerta:

\- ¡Dios mío! – gritó Emma, girándose automáticamente para no ver la escena que tenía ante sus ojos y provocando que tanto Tink como Killian se separaran rápidamente y comenzaran a recolocarse la ropa. – Lo siento mucho – continuó. – Sólo he venido a traer estas carpetas que me ha dado Jefferson para ti y a coger el bolso para ir a comer – dijo con voz temblorosa. – Las dejo aquí – finalizó alargando el brazo hacia la mesa, sin girarse, de espaldas todavía a ellos. 

Dicho eso, salió corriendo por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Joder… - masculló Killian enterrando su cara en sus manos, mientras Tink, de pie a su lado comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.   
\- Dios mío… - dijo entre risas ella. – ¡Menuda pillada más grande!

Killian gruñó en respuesta al comentario. 

\- En fin… me tengo que ir a trabajar, cariño – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Te veo luego en casa, ¿vale?  
\- Claro – dijo él levantando por fin la vista. 

 

Emma iba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Lo que acababa de ver en el despacho le había dolido. Pero también le había abierto los ojos de una vez por todas: nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos dos. Él nunca iba a dar el paso y ella estaba harta. Se acabó. Tiraba la toalla. 

El ascensor pitó, indicando que había llegado y Emma se subió.   
\- ¡Emma! – se escuchó a Tink corriendo por el pasillo. – Aguanta el ascensor, por favor, que bajo contigo.

No pudo evitarlo. Se hizo la sorda y pulsó disimuladamente el botón para que se cerraran las puertas más rápido. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Tink hiciese ningún tipo de comentario acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto el ascensor llegó a la planta baja, salió corriendo hacia el restaurante italiano al que había ido con Killian el primer día de trabajo, para no dar tiempo a coincidir con ella tampoco en el vestíbulo.

Como iba sola, se sentó en la barra y esperó a que la atendieran.   
\- ¿Por qué una chica tan guapa como tú está tan triste? – se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la barra.

Emma levantó la vista al escucharla y frunció el ceño.  
\- Yo a ti te conozco – dijo impulsivamente intentando recordar.  
\- No creo – contestó él con una sonrisa mientras secaba unas copas con un trapo. – Estoy seguro de que me acordaría de ti. 

Ella siguió pensando durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin, dio un golpe en la barra:  
\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres el capitán Garfio! – señaló ella con el dedo.   
\- En realidad, me llamo Matt – dijo él con una sonrisa.   
\- Bueno, ya me entiendes – dijo ella también riéndose. – Vi la función el otro día. Me gustó mucho.  
\- ¡Vaya! Tienes buena memoria… - dijo él mientras se alejaba para colocar las copas en su sitio.

Emma sonrió y abrió el menú para echar una visual rápida y ver qué quería. Después de un par de minutos, Matt volvió y se dirigió a ella:  
\- ¿Sabes ya qué vas a tomar?  
\- La verdad es que estoy indecisa… - dijo ella mordiéndose un dedo. - ¿Tú qué tomarías?  
\- Risotto de setas – dijo él sin dudarlo. – Es una de las especialidades.

Emma lo miró, paralizada. “Dichoso risotto de setas” pensó para sus adentros. Finalmente, se decidió a hablar:  
\- Eso ya lo probé una vez y no me sentó nada bien – dijo con voz triste. – Me apetece probar algo nuevo – continuó en un tono que le sorprendió a sí misma, de lo coqueto que le había salido.  
\- En ese caso… - continuó él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para poder leer el menú también. – Te recomiendo los macarrones carbonara.   
\- Hecho – dijo ella cerrando el menú, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.  
\- Ahora mismo te los traigo. 

 

Mientras esperaba por la comida, la puerta del restaurante se abrió y Killian apareció.   
\- Aquí estás – dijo él aliviado mientras se sentaba en el taburete que había a su lado.  
\- Aquí estoy – respondió ella muy fría.  
\- Emma, lo que has visto en el despacho… Lo siento mucho.  
\- No tienes nada que explicarme, Killian. La culpa es mía, debí de haber llamado a la puerta. Yo soy quien lo siente.  
\- No, de verdad, déjame que te explique, porque debes de pensar que soy un asqueroso… - continuó él visiblemente estresado por la situación.   
\- Killian, ¡para! – lo tranquilizó ella. – Yo no pienso nada, de verdad – añadió. – Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Tink no me importa. Ya no.

Él apretó la mandíbula al oírla. Esas palabras dolían. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía razón. ¿Por qué narices iba ella a pelear por algo por lo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro?  
\- ¿Podemos sentarnos en una mesa y hablarlo? – preguntó él. – Por favor.  
\- Estoy bien aquí, gracias – respondió ella sin moverse de la barra.  
\- Entonces me quedaré yo también aquí y te lo explicaré.  
\- Tú mismo – dijo ella con indiferencia, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de agua.

En el momento en que Killian iba a abrir la boca para comenzar su relato, Matt llegó con la comida y Emma no pudo estar más agradecida por la interrupción.  
\- Aquí tienes tu comida, preciosa – dijo él poniéndole el plato delante.

 

Killian miró para el camarero con el ceño fruncido, abrumado con las confianzas que se estaba tomando el chico con Emma. ¿Preciosa? ¿En serio? ¿Quién se creía que era?

\- Killian, éste es Matt – dijo ella. - ¿Te acuerdas del capitán Garfio del otro día?  
\- Sí, claro – contestó él de forma tan desinteresada que hasta había sonado grosero.

El camarero sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente, se disculpó y se retiró:  
\- Tengo que ir a atender un par de mesas que se acaban de cubrir. Después me paso por aquí para ver qué tal estaba todo – dijo él guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

Killian lo vio marcharse con la mandíbula apretada.   
\- ¿Y éste de dónde salió? – preguntó de malas formas.  
\- Trabaja aquí.  
\- ¿Lo conocías de antes?   
\- No.  
\- No parecía eso.   
\- No sé… - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Es un chico muy agradable.  
\- Como que estaba ligando contigo… - resopló Killian.  
\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa mientras se reía. – Tal vez le dé mi teléfono cuando nos vayamos – añadió intencionadamente para fastidiar a Killian.  
\- ¿En serio? No lo conoces de nada, podría ser un asesino en serio.  
\- No puede ser peor que los que conozco… - añadió ella mirándolo desafiante.

Killian no supo qué contestar a eso. Tenía razón. Su comportamiento hoy había sido lo más alejado de ejemplar que se pueda uno imaginar. Primero casi se besa otra vez con Emma y después había “usado” a su propia novia para aliviar la tensión de la situación. No se reconocía a sí mismo. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. 

\- Te haré una propuesta –dijo Killian.  
\- Killian… - comenzó Emma.  
\- No, espera. Déjame que hable. Por favor – pidió con ojos suplicantes.   
\- Está bien – concedió ella. – Habla.  
\- Este fin de semana hay un congreso para publicistas en Los Ángeles y varios de la oficina vamos a ir. ¿Te apetece venir?  
\- Yo no soy publicista, Killian. Sólo estoy en la oficina de paso.  
\- Swan, tú misma has dicho que te encanta este mundo, que incluso lo estabas valorando de cara a un futuro para dedicarte a ello. Sería una oportunidad genial para que vieras como funciona todo. No deberías de perdértelo.   
\- Mi hermano no me va a dejar ir – rebatió ella mientras daba otro bocado a la comida. - Recuerda que estoy castigada por la expulsión del instituto. ¿Te crees que me va a premiar con un fin de semana en LA?  
\- Yo hablaré con él – respondió él.  
\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que vaya?  
\- Porque… - comenzó él mirándola a los ojos. – No sé… quiero que vengas – susurró él mientras le agarraba una mano y trazaba círculos en ella con su pulgar. – Y hablaremos. Te lo prometo. No lo voy a negar más, Emma.   
\- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.  
\- Ya sabes el qué – respondió él mirando para otro lado.  
\- No, no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando – insistió ella.   
\- Joder… - susurró él pasándose de nuevo la mano por el cabello para luego volver a mirarla intensamente – Me gustas. Mucho. 

Emma abrió la boca ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad Killian le estaba diciendo que le gustaba?

\- ¿Vendrás? – preguntó Killian después de su confesión, sin dejarle tiempo a Emma a dar una contestación.  
\- Lo intentaré – dijo ella aclarándose la voz, para tratar de calmar sus nervios.

Después de la admisión de Killian, siguieron comiendo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a echar a perder de nuevo el momento. Cuando terminaron, se levantaron de su sitio con la intención de marcharse y Matt eligió ese momento para aparecer.  
\- ¿Te marchas ya? – preguntó un poco decepcionado.  
\- Sí, tengo que volver al trabajo – respondió ella bajo la atenta mirada de Killian.  
\- En ese caso… - dijo él sacando un papel de su bolsillo y anotando algo rápidamente en él. – Éste es mi teléfono. Llámame si quieres y podríamos ir a tomar algo.  
\- Claro – dijo Emma sonriendo, mientras Killian se mordía la lengua y miraba para otro lado.

Salieron del restaurante y Killian, por fin, rompió el silencio:  
\- Después de lo que te acabo de confesar, ¿vas y aceptas su número de teléfono? – preguntó un poco ofendido. - ¿Lo vas a llamar?  
\- Depende – contestó ella muy sincera.  
\- ¿De qué?  
\- De lo que me digas en L.A.  
\- Emma… no es tan simple… Tienes que entender mi situación.  
\- ¡Y tú tienes que entender la mía! No me voy a pasar toda la vida esperando a que te aclares y decidas si vale la pena jugársela por mí o no – respondió ella indignada, alzando un poco la voz.  
\- No es tan simple… - repitió él en un susurro.  
\- Es lo simple que tú quieras que sea – dijo ella muy segura de sí misma, mientras seguía caminando.   
\- Emma… - la llamó él agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella otra vez hacia él, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran.

Le pasó una mano por la cintura y muy lentamente se acercó para hacer lo que llevaba diez días muriéndose de ganas de hacer. Quería darle un beso a toda costa. Sin embargo, cuando ya sus narices se estaban rozando la una contra la otra, Emma se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.   
\- No – fue lo único que dijo. – No juegues conmigo. Hasta que me digas todo lo que tienes para decirme y aclaremos el tema, se acabaron los jueguecitos, las miraditas y demás. ¿Está claro?  
\- Tienes razón – dijo él. – Lo siento. 

Emma siguió caminando. Cuando ya había dado unos pasos, se giró y le dijo a Killian por encima de su hombro:  
\- ¿Vamos?  
\- Vamos – asintió él.

Hoy Killian lo había decidido. Sabía que les llevaría tiempo y que seguramente les costaría mucho y tendrían que enfrentarse a todo el mundo, pero hoy por fin lo sabía. Quería darse una oportunidad con Emma. Más que nada en el mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5:

Era día festivo. Hoy no se trabajaba. Mañana si todo iba bien, estaría en un avión con destino a L.A con Killian a su lado. Como él había prometido, habló con David y después de decirle cuánto le apasionaba el mundo de la publicidad y la buena oportunidad que era para centrarla por fin, su hermano cedió. Emma no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado, se sentía eufórica, porque un fin de semana con Killian, alejado de todos los demás le apetecía muchísimo, pero por otro lado, se sentía insegura acerca de lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Tenía mucho miedo de volver a casa con el corazón roto.

Se frotó los ojos y decidió que salir a correr la ayudaría a despejarse. Se vistió rápidamente con unos shorts y un top ajustado de color negro. Terminó de ponerse las zapatillas de deporte y se recogió el pelo en un moño bien alto para que no le molestase. Lista.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina, con la intención de tomar algo rápido antes de salir. Allí estaban ya desayunando sus dos hermanos, su cuñada, Killian y Tink. 

\- Buenos días – dijo con voz suave, a la vez que se acercaba a Henry y le daba un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza. - ¿Qué tal, enano? – preguntó mientras lo despeinaba con una mano.  
\- Muy bien – contestó él con la sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre a su hermana mayor.   
\- ¿Para los demás no hay beso? – preguntó David con el ceño fruncido. – Tienes dos hermanos, ¿sabes? Y el mayor te va a dejar ir a L.A mañana.

Soltó una risa por lo bajo, a la vez que entornaba los ojos, haciéndose la indignada ante el comentario. Pero, sin embargo, se acercó a David y le dio un abrazo por detrás, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Contento? – preguntó apretando la mejilla contra su hombro.  
\- Mucho. Hacía tiempo que no eras tan cariñosa conmigo. Te echaba de menos – dijo él dándole otro beso en uno de los brazos que todavía rodeaban su cuello.

Cuando Emma ya se estaba separando, se escuchó a Killian decir con un tono que todos pensaban que iba en broma, pero que ella sabía que era en serio.  
\- Yo tampoco diría que no a un beso de buenos días – preguntó mirándola por encima de las pestañas.   
\- ¡Killian! – protestó Tink. – No le hagas caso, Emma. Es un vacilón – dijo ella riéndose, mientras David y Mary Margaret hacían lo mismo.  
\- ¿Te apellidas Nolan? – preguntó Emma cruzándose de brazos.  
\- No – contestó él mirándola de arriba a abajo, apreciando sin duda su ajustada ropa de deporte.  
\- Pues entonces no hay beso de buenos días para ti – contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras cogía una magdalena y se sentaba en la encimera.  
\- ¿Sabes que puedes sentarte con nosotros a la mesa como una persona normal? – preguntó David enarcando una ceja.  
\- Me voy enseguida – respondió ella con la boca llena. – Voy a ver si me pego una carrerita por el bosque.  
\- ¿Tú sola? – preguntó él de nuevo frunciendo el ceño. – No me gusta que vayas sola por el bosque.  
\- Siempre hay gente a estas horas por allí, Dave – protestó ella. – Seguro que Elsa y Graham están por allí también. Suelen salir bastante a menudo.

Al oír el nombre de Graham, Killian apretó el puño encima de la mesa. Pero no dijo nada. Trató de actuar de forma normal para que nadie se diese cuenta.  
\- ¿Y no vas a tener frío? – siguió David con el cuestionario propio de un padre preocupado. – Vas con toda la barriga al aire. Ponte una sudadera al menos.  
\- En diez minutos en cuanto estire y comience a correr, me sobrará hasta lo que llevo puesto – contestó ella. – Deja de preocuparte, hermanito – dijo finalmente, bajándose de la encimera y sacudiéndose las migas que habían caído en su ropa. – Me cepillo los dientes y me voy – dijo Emma saliendo de la cocina en dirección al baño.  
\- Yo tengo que coger el móvil del abrigo, que me lo debí de olvidar allí – dijo Killian levantándose también. – Vuelvo enseguida.

 

Emma se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta del baño. Abrió un momento para ver quién era y Killian entró rápidamente, arrinconándola contra la pared de enfrente.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras ponía las manos en su pecho para evitar que se acercase más. – Como venga David, te la vas a cargar.  
\- Ya lo sé – susurró él cogiéndole las manos y colocándolas alrededor de su propia cintura. – Abrázame.

Emma no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca, haciendo que él cerrara los ojos para disfrutar.  
\- ¿Has quedado con Graham? – preguntó él con cara triste.  
\- No – dijo ella muy segura. – No he quedado con él.  
\- ¿Y por qué tengo la impresión de que me estás mintiendo?  
\- No te estoy mintiendo. Pero también te digo una cosa, aunque hubiera quedado con él… - comenzó ella mirando hacia otro lado. – Yo no soy la que duerme con otra persona todas las noches. Y me imagino que, incluso a veces, hacéis algo más que dormir – continuó incómoda.  
\- Nada desde la última vez que hablamos – respondió él muy serio.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Lo podía ver en su expresión.   
\- Sé que dijimos que hasta aclarar todo, nada de contacto entre nosotros. Pero no puedo aguantarme más, Emma – dijo él con una voz más grave de lo normal, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella y apoyaba ambas manos en la piel desnuda de su cintura y la acariciaba, haciendo que ella se estremeciese. – Me estás volviendo loco. 

Esta vez fue Emma la que se acercó y cerró la distancia entre sus labios. El beso comenzó siendo un beso suave, un simple contacto entre labios, pero enseguida se convirtió en algo más. Killian soltó un ruido entre un gruñido y un gemido, mientras se pegaba todo lo que podía a Emma, dejándola arrinconada contra la pared del baño. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente durante unos segundos, sin importarles nada ni nadie en este momento. Era la primera vez que daban rienda suelta a lo que sentían, y aunque ambos sabían que no debían hacer esto antes de hablar en serio sobre lo que sentían, y mucho menos con toda la familia a poco menos de unos metros, no pudieron aguantarse más.

Emma gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas se juntaron por fin, haciendo que Killian inconscientemente se comenzara a mover contra ella, dejándole notar su excitación contra su pierna. Notaba las manos de él por todas partes en su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente una de ellas se posó en su pierna y la levantó, rodeando con ella su cadera, haciendo que sus pelvis se juntasen y que ambos soltasen otro pequeño gemido.  
\- Para, para… - susurró Emma poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. – Tienes que irte – continuó ella, aunque realmente no quería que se moviese ni un milímetro. – Nos van a pillar.  
\- Swan… - dijo él echándose hacia delante para volver a capturar sus labios en otro beso.  
\- En serio, nos van a pillar – dijo ella con un tono de voz más claro, a la vez que bajaba su pierna otra vez al suelo y empujaba suavemente a Killian. 

Killian entró en razón y se apartó, después de darle un último piquito en los labios.   
\- Yo saldré primero. Espera cinco minutos o algo así por si hay alguien cerca.  
\- Como desees – contestó él, con una pequeña reverencia, que ella contestó con una sonrisa.  
\- Te veo luego – dijo ella acercándose y rodeándole una última vez el cuello con los brazos y depositando un dulce beso en los labios. 

Dicho esto, salió del baño rápidamente y se marchó a la calle, con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo infernal, que ni la mayor carrera del mundo podría igualar. 

Killian, a su vez, se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así con una mujer. Tan necesitado de cariño, tan loco por alguien. 

De repente, se escuchó la voz de Tink desde el otro lado de la puerta:  
\- ¿Killian? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó preocupada.

Tink. El único momento en el que se sentía culpable por lo que sentía con Emma era cuando veía como Tink lo miraba a él. Suponía que igual que él miraba a Emma. Le dolía un montón que ella fuese la que saliese perdiendo con toda esta situación. Pero él lo había intentado. Había intentado olvidarse de Emma, sin conseguirlo ni por un instante. Y estaba cansado de pelear contra él mismo. En cuanto volviesen de L.A, Tink y él tendrían que tener una conversación muy seria acerca de su relación y sabía que no iba a ser bonito. Por otro lado, también estaba David…

\- ¿Killian? – se escuchó de nuevo a Tink.  
\- Sí, perdona. Estoy aquí dentro – dijo él abriendo la puerta.  
\- ¿Por qué no contestabas?  
\- Lo siento, estaba lavándome las manos y no te escuché – se inventó él como excusa. 

Ella lo miró con una cara muy rara, pero si sospechaba algo, no se lo manifestó.   
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí – contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa. – Sólo necesitaba ir al baño.  
\- Estás muy colorado – comentó ella poniéndole una mano en la frente. – Tal vez estás incubando algo.  
\- Estoy bien. De verdad – dijo él echándose hacia atrás.

Tink le sonrió como sólo le sonreía a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, que él no hizo por alargar. Ella se separó, resignada.  
\- Últimamente estás muy raro. No pareces tú – dijo ella después de soltar un gran suspiro.  
\- No digas tonterías – dijo él tratando de fingir naturalidad. – Estoy como siempre.  
\- No, no lo estás – contestó ella muy seria. – No es normal que llevemos una semana casi sin acostarnos.

No, no era normal, al menos no para ellos. Tink tenía razón. Llevaba toda la semana evitándola, porque cada vez que ella se acercaba a él para besarlo, él tenía la impresión de estar jugando con ella, a la vez que por otro lado traicionaba a Emma.  
\- Tink, sólo estoy cansado.   
\- ¿Te pasa algo conmigo? – preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos.  
\- No, por supuesto que no – añadió él rápidamente. – De verdad que está todo bien – mintió él abrazándola contra su pecho.  
\- Te quiero tanto… - susurró ella enterrando la cara en su cuello.  
\- Lo sé – contestó él, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo. – Lo sé.

 

Al día siguiente todo fue ajetreo y prisas, mientras se despedían de todos en el aeropuerto y subían por fin al avión. Killian llevaba todo el viaje muy callado, notando como Emma de vez en cuando lo miraba preocupada de reojo. Finalmente, notó como su mano se posaba sobre la suya en el reposabrazos de su asiento.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, atreviéndose por fin a hacer la pregunta y temiendo la respuesta.  
\- Claro, amor – dijo él llevándose la mano de ella sus labios y depositando un pequeño beso en ella. - ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
\- No sé – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Estás muy callado.  
\- Deseando llegar, nada más – dijo él escuetamente, mientras se ponía a mirar por la ventanilla.

Emma sabía que algo no iba del todo bien, pero tenía la esperanza de que para cuando llegasen a L.A, Killian estuviese más animado. 

 

Después de recoger sus maletas en la cinta, llegaron al hotel que Killian había reservado para ellos. Era un hotel muy bonito, y seguramente también muy caro, pensó Emma mientras se bajaba del coche.

El vestíbulo era muy luminoso y espacioso. Emma era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio como éste y se sentía maravillada. Se acercaron al mostrador para formalizar la reserva y recoger la llave de su habitación.  
\- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo Killian dirigiéndose al recepcionista. – Tengo dos habitaciones individuales reservadas desde la semana pasada.  
\- ¿A qué nombre, señor?  
\- Jones. Killian Jones – dijo él mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito de la cartera.  
\- Lo siento, señor, pero sólo me aparece una habitación grande de matrimonio reservada a ese nombre.  
\- ¿Cómo? No puede ser. Reservé dos individuales – protestó él.  
\- Lo siento de veras. Ha debido de haber algún tipo de error – se disculpó el trabajador.  
\- No pasa nada – respondió educadamente Killian. – ¿Puede cambiarnos la de matrimonio por dos individuales?  
\- Me temo que no, señor. Estamos completos. La única habitación que tenemos libre hoy es ésa. Tal vez mañana…  
\- Está todo bien – habló por fin Emma. – Nos la quedamos – dijo finalmente mirando para Killian. 

Killian asintió y comenzó a rellenar el formulario de check-in que le entregó el recepcionista.   
Después de pagar y firmar todo, se les hizo entrega de la tarjeta y se dirigieron al ascensor para subir al piso número ocho, que era donde estaba su habitación. Durante el viaje en el ascensor, no dijeron ni una palabra. 

Emma no sabía qué estaba pasando. Ayer apenas podía separarse de ella en el baño de su casa y hoy apenas podía mirarla. ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Llegaron por fin a la habitación y Killian introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura, esperando a que se pusiese la luz verde para abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro encendió las luces y ambos se dispusieron a explorar la habitación. Era preciosa. Una suite increíble. 

Emma se dirigió hacia la cama y dejó su maleta encima de ella, abriéndola enseguida para sacar su neceser y poder asearse. Killian se acercó e hizo lo propio en el otro lado de la cama.  
\- ¿De verdad habías pedido habitaciones separadas? – preguntó Emma un poco decepcionada.  
\- Sí, creí que era lo mejor – respondió él sacando un par de trajes de la maleta y colgándolos en el armario para que no se arrugasen.  
\- Killian, háblame. ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- No me pasa nada – respondió él con una sonrisa que no se manifestaba en sus ojos.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me mientas! – dijo ella alzando un poco la voz, mientras tiraba una camiseta con fuerza contra la cama.

Él la miró por un momento y parecía que se había decidido a hablar. Sin embargo, enseguida se cerró de nuevo en banda.  
\- Te he dicho que estoy bien.   
\- Es por nosotros, ¿verdad? Te has echado atrás – comenzó ella con los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas que estaba intentando aguantar para que no cayesen.

Killian no respondió por unos segundos, hasta que por fin se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablar, de espaldas a Emma, para que le fuese más fácil.  
\- Esto que estamos haciendo no está bien, Emma. Vamos a hacerle daño a mucha gente si seguimos adelante. Tink sospecha que algo no va bien y está destrozada y yo apenas puedo mirarla a la cara y decirle que todo está bien. Porque no lo está, Emma. Nada está bien – dijo él con la voz temblorosa también.

Emma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se sorbió la nariz, a la vez que se secaba las mejillas.  
\- ¿Entonces para qué mierda me traes aquí? – gritó, haciendo salir por fin toda su rabia. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien mientras jugabas conmigo todo este tiempo? – siguió a pleno pulmón.  
\- Sabes que no es así – dijo él sin girarse todavía.   
\- ¡Eres un cobarde! – gritó ella. – ¡¡¡No tienes ni siquiera los huevos de mirarme a la cara mientras me rompes el corazón!!!

Él seguía de espaldas a ella, las lágrimas ahora cayendo también por sus mejillas al escuchar su reacción.

\- ¡¡Mírame, joder!!

Se giró y lo que vio le partió aún más el corazón.   
\- Eres un cobarde – repitió ella en un susurro. – Y por ello serás infeliz toda tu vida. Pero yo ya estoy cansada – añadió. – Esto se acabó – dijo mientras se ponía la cazadora.  
\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Ni idea, a cualquier sitio – respondió ella cogiendo el bolso y el móvil. – No me esperes despierto, porque no tengo pensado volver por aquí. Ya encontraré a alguien con quien dormir – añadió.   
\- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo él abriendo mucho los ojos. – Ni se te ocurra irte con nadie.  
\- Mírame como lo hago. 

Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación dando un portazo. Killian salió enseguida también, en dirección al ascensor, pero ella debía de haber tomado las escaleras para no tener que esperar.

Volvió a la habitación y trató de llamarla una y otra vez a su teléfono móvil, pero por supuesto, ella no respondió.

Totalmente indignado tiró el móvil contra la pared. ¿Qué había hecho? Emma tenía razón. Era un cobarde. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, totalmente desbordado por la situación. Sin embargo, toda esto había servido para algo. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa. No sólo le gustaba Emma. Estaba enamorado de ella y ella se había marchado pensando que no era así, con el corazón roto. Y todo por su culpa y su cobardía. Al final el inmaduro de la relación era él sin ninguna duda. 

Tomó una decisión. ¡A la mierda David! ¡A la mierda Tink! ¡A la mierda todo el mundo! Él quería a Emma, y le importaba una mierda lo que el resto del mundo pensaba. Eran sus vidas y tenían derecho a manejarlas como les diese la gana. Había decidido que en este preciso momento iba a dejar de ser un cobarde. Sólo esperaba que Emma pudiese perdonarlo.

Bajó desesperado hasta el vestíbulo, para ver si podía encontrar a Emma.   
\- La chica que iba conmigo antes. ¿La ha visto? – preguntó Killian al recepcionista que los había atendido antes.  
\- Me preguntó por un buen pub donde poder tomarse algo y la mandé hacia el que hay haciendo esquina en esta calle. Sigue recto y es el que hay haciendo esquina con la terraza con vistas al mar.  
\- Gracias – dijo él dejando una propina mientras salía corriendo en dirección hacia allí.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con algo que no se esperaba. Emma estaba visiblemente borracha bailando con un par de tíos, uno a cada lado. La sangre le hervía. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia allí.  
\- ¡Emma! – dijo cabreado.  
\- ¡Killian! – dijo ella demasiado eufórica. – Únete a nosotros. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien – dijo con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol.  
\- Se acabó la fiesta – dijo muy serio mientras la agarraba por el brazo y tiraba de ella hacia la salida.  
\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Me lo estoy pasando genial! – protestó ella.  
\- ¿No la has oído? – dijo uno de los chicos que estaba con ella. 

Killian cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, hasta que finalmente se giró para dirigirse al idiota que acababa de abrir la boca.  
\- Es menor de edad – respondió. - ¿Quieres problemas? ¿Quieres explicarle a la policía por qué está borracha mientras bailas con ella?  
\- Eh, tío – dijo levantando las manos. – No quiero problemas. Nos dijo que tenía 21 años.  
\- Claro, y a vosotros os resultó muy cómodo creéroslo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Killian cada vez más enfadado. - ¡Fuera de mi vista! – gritó amenazadoramente – Y tú y yo nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo.   
\- ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero irme a ningún lado contigo!  
\- Pues lo siento – dijo él levantando las cejas y poniendo una falsa sonrisa. – No tienes otra opción.

La arrastró hacia el hotel y subió con ella de nuevo a la habitación. Dio un par de vueltas de un lado para otro para tratar de relajarse un poco antes de hablar.   
\- ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó muy enfadado.  
\- Estaba haciendo amigos, Killian – dijo ella con una risita. – Creo que esos chicos querían que me fuera a casa con ellos – susurró como si fuera un secreto, mientras seguía riéndose.  
\- Estás borracha – dijo él, resoplando.  
\- Lo estoy – reconoció ella tirándose en la cama con la ropa puesta. 

 

A Killian no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. En poco menos de unos segundos, Emma se había quedado dormida encima de la colcha, con toda la ropa puesta. Suspiró y le pasó una manta por encima, a la vez que la recolocaba contra los cojines para que estuviese más cómoda. Después, se recostó de lado, apoyado en su codo, mientras la miraba dormir. Alargó una mano y le acarició suavemente la cara hasta que él también se acostó y pegó su cabeza a ella, quedándose al poco rato profundamente dormido mientras la abrazaba. 

 

El sol ya entraba por la ventana cuando Emma abrió los ojos. La claridad le molestaba mucho y la cabeza iba a estallarle. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo. Primero, la discusión con Killian, después los chupitos con los dos chicos en el pub y después si no recordaba mal, él había ido a buscarla, visiblemente cabreado. Se giró y allí estaba, durmiendo profundamente con una mano todavía sobre su cintura. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió brevemente, aunque después se acordó de cómo le había roto el corazón y se puso seria de nuevo.

Tratando de no despertarlo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su maleta, para coger ropa limpia y meterse en la ducha, para sacarse toda la mugre y la resaca de encima. Mientras estaba agachada, de espaldas a la cama, se escuchó la voz de Killian:  
\- No puedes volver a hacer eso nunca – dijo él muy serio con la vista fijada en ella.  
\- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta.  
\- Irte así – comenzó él mientras se incorporaba en la cama. – Emborracharte de esa manera – continuó. – Marcharte con otros tíos – finalizó con un hilillo de voz.  
\- ¿Y por qué no debería de irme con otros?  
\- Porque no, porque si hay alguien con quien debes estar, es conmigo – dijo él muy serio, mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella.  
\- Pensé que no querías saber nada de lo nuestro – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Tenías razón. Soy un cobarde. Pero no quiero serlo más, Emma – susurró mientras seguía acercándose cada vez más a ella.   
\- ¿Y entonces?  
\- Entonces – comenzó él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura. – En cuanto lleguemos de vuelta a casa, voy a dejar a Tink. Y después, buscaremos un momento y ambos hablaremos con tu hermano – dijo acariciándole la cara suavemente. – Posiblemente me deje de hablar o incluso puede que me mate y eso, pero me dará igual porque estaré contigo. 

Emma soltó una pequeña risa, a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.   
\- Nunca dejaría que te mate – dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.   
\- Mi salvadora – susurró él, chocando su nariz con la suya.   
\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?  
\- Ahora, Swan, te voy a besar – dijo él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar antes de juntar sus labios con los suyos. 

Emma sonrió contra sus labios, pero respondió fervientemente al beso. Enterró sus manos en su pelo y se dejó llevar. Suavemente, se separó de Killian y pegó su frente a la de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que por fin comenzó a tirar hacia arriba de la camiseta de Killian, tratando de sacársela.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él casi sin voz.   
\- No lo sé – susurró ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía intentando sacarle la camiseta. – Quiero estar contigo – añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

Killian volvió a besarla instantáneamente, a la vez que les daba la vuelta en el sitio y comenzaba a dirigirla hacia la cama. La parte de atrás de las rodillas de la chica chocaron contra el colchón y cayó en la cama, soltando una carcajada. Killian se rió también y se tumbó encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Subió una mano hacia su cara y le pasó los dedos por los labios, para acto seguido besarla de nuevo, dejando que ella le acariciase la espalda desnuda. 

Después de unos segundos, la miró y tiró suavemente de su camiseta hacia arriba, pidiéndole permiso de forma silenciosa, a lo que ella contestó asintiendo con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible. Cuando por fin la camiseta estaba fuera de su camino, comenzó a besarle la piel recién expuesta, centrándose en sus clavículas y en la parte superior de sus pechos, haciendo que Emma se retorciese y gimiese de placer debajo de él. Cuando siguió bajando y llegó a la parte de piel que todavía estaba cubierta por el sujetador, Emma susurró, con voz temblorosa.  
\- Quítamelo.  
\- No tenemos que hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda – contestó él muy serio.  
\- Killian – dijo ella agarrándole la cara con ambos manos. – Quítamelo – repitió.

Él tragó saliva y asintió, nervioso. Después, rodeó a Emma con uno de sus brazos y le desabrochó por fin la ropa interior, sacando poco a poco los tirantes de sus brazos y dejando caer la prenda al suelo. Respiró nervioso y levantó una mano temblorosa, tocándole uno de los pechos, haciendo que ella cerrase los ojos y jadease. 

En ese momento, decir que Killian estaba excitado era quedarse corto. A pesar de lo “inocente” de la situación, teniendo en cuenta la edad de él, nunca había presenciado nada más erótico en su vida que este momento. 

Siguió explorando su cuerpo, con caricias suaves y alguna un poco más tosca, haciendo que ella se volviese loca. Cuando ninguno de los dos podía aguantarlo más, bajó la cabeza y tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, acariciándolo una y otra vez con su lengua. Ella respiraba cada vez de forma más rápida, agarrándole la cabeza para mantenerlo en el sitio, por si se le ocurría moverse. ¡Ja!, pensó él. Ni una puñetera bomba podría hacer que él se moviese.

Killian siguió su camino hacia abajo, acariciando con su mano derecha la fina piel de la barriga, hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de los pantalones, que comenzó a desabrochar lentamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.   
\- Killian, espera… - dijo ella poniendo una mano encima de la de él.   
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño, preocupado de ir demasiado deprisa.  
\- Yo… - comenzó ella nerviosa, mientras miraba para otro lado. – Yo nunca he… Yo soy… - siguió intentándolo sin que las palabras saliesen.

Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que Emma trataba de decirle, por lo que no dejó que continuase. La besó suavemente para que se callase.  
\- No te preocupes por nada ahora, amor. Sólo relájate y disfruta – dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás. Killian prosiguió su exploración. Le desabrochó por completo el vaquero y con bastante resistencia por parte de la tela, se los fue bajando por las piernas.  
\- ¡Malditos vaqueros tan ajustados! – masculló por lo bajo, haciendo que Emma se volviese a reír. 

En cuanto los vaqueros tocaron el suelo, Killian observó la pieza de arte que tenía delante de él en la cama y su cuerpo entero tembló. Emma lo miraba con deseo, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, volviéndolo todavía más loco.  
\- Eres preciosa – dijo él alargando una mano para comenzar a acariciarle una de las piernas y luego la otra, colocándose de rodillas en el medio de ellas.   
\- Tú tampoco estás mal – dijo ella mordiéndose un dedo mientras lo miraba.   
\- Eres una mezcla entre un ángel y una sirena y me vuelves loco – susurró él mientras se volvía a poner encima de ella y la besaba apasionadamente. 

Ella abrió las piernas para dejarle más espacio y él comenzó a frotarse contra ella de forma rítmica, provocando que tanto uno como el otro soltasen gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Colocó una mano entre ellos y la dirigió suavemente hacia donde Emma más lo necesitaba. La tocó por encima de la ropa interior, notando que ella estaba igual de excitada que él, lo que hizo que el corazón le comenzase a latir cada vez más rápido. En cualquier momento le daría un infarto, pero una cosa estaba clara, pensó divertido. Moriría feliz.

Metió por fin su mano en la ropa interior de ella y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Ella respondió con el gemido más grande hasta el momento, a la vez que se llevaba los brazos a la cara y se la tapaba con ellos. Killian siguió en su empeño por hacer que se sintiese bien y se centró en su clítoris, a la vez que volvía a centrar sus labios en sus pechos.   
\- Killian… - jadeó ella. 

Él se apresuró y la instó a que retirara los brazos de encima de la cara, para poder verla cuando el orgasmo llegase.   
\- ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó.   
\- Sí – respondió ella falta de respiración. 

Killian se bajó poco a poco, deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, hasta que su cara quedó a la altura de su entrepierna.   
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella cerrando inconscientemente un poco las piernas.   
\- Relájate – dijo él poniendo una mano en su barriga impidiéndole que se incorporase.

Comenzó a besarla por encima de la ropa interior, hasta que por fin, se decidió a quitársela y se centró en su clítoris, succionando suavemente, a la vez que introducía con suavidad y poco a poco uno de sus dedos en su vagina. La notaba contrayéndose poco a poco contra éste, lo que indicaba que ella estaba muy cerca. Multiplicó sus esfuerzos por hacerla caer y después de unos segundos, Emma estalló de placer, mientras le tiraba suavemente del pelo y soltaba un gran gemido. 

Siguió acariciándola suavemente, hasta que notó como ella se relajaba por completo. Subió de nuevo y la besó por última vez, dejándose caer a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras ella recobraba el aliento.   
\- Ha sido… - dijo ella todavía con la respiración acelerada.   
\- Ha estado muy bien, ¿eh? – preguntó Killian guiñándole un ojo, mientras se ponía de lado y le tocaba cariñosamente uno de sus pechos.  
\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Emma poniéndose colorada, mirando disimuladamente hacia su erección, todavía guardada bajo sus vaqueros.  
\- En otro momento – contestó él muy tranquilo. – Esto era para ti – añadió con una sonrisa.

Emma sonrió también y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.   
\- ¿Entonces estamos juntos? – preguntó Emma con miedo de la respuesta que iba a obtener.  
\- ¿Te crees que hago esto con cualquiera? – preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido.  
\- Espero que no – contestó ella dándole un beso en el pecho desnudo, a la altura del corazón.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Killian habló:  
\- Por supuesto que estamos juntos. 

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo besó, demostrándole todo lo que sentía en el beso.   
\- ¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la segunda ronda? – dijo él poniéndose de nuevo encima de ella, haciendo que ella soltase una carcajada de felicidad.  
\- Si insistes… - contestó ella. – Todavía tenemos un ratito hasta que empiece el congreso.   
\- Efectivamente – dijo él enarcando las cejas de forma seductora, para después dejarse caer encima de ella de forma juguetona, haciendo que ella se riese aún más.  
\- Pero con una condición – dijo ella de repente muy seria.   
\- Lo que quieras – dijo él comenzando a besarle el cuello.  
\- Yo también quiero saber qué es lo que a ti te gusta – añadió avergonzada, poniéndose colorada como un tomate.  
\- Veré que se puede hacer – contestó Killian poniendo la voz más una octava más grave. – Ahora bésame.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

Después de remolonear todo lo que pudieron en la cama, finalmente salieron de ella y se arreglaron para ir a la primera conferencia del congreso, que además la impartía Jefferson, un compañero de la oficina de Killian.   
\- ¡Venga, Killian! Vamos a llegar tarde – gritó Emma impaciente desde la habitación en dirección a la puerta del baño.  
\- Sólo un minuto y ya salgo.  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser que te lleve más tiempo arreglarte a ti que a mí? – gruñó Emma. – Para que luego digan de las mujeres.  
\- Amor – dijo Killian abriendo la puerta del baño por fin. – Esta perfecta barba de tres días no se mantiene sola, ¿sabes?

Emma entornó los ojos y sin hacerle más caso, se puso el abrigo.   
\- ¿Estás? – preguntó ella impaciente.  
\- No – respondió él acercándose con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Ahora qué, Killian? – dijo ella pateando el suelo.   
\- Eres adorable cuando te enfurruñas así – comentó él aguantando la risa, mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz.  
\- A ver, ¿qué te falta ahora?  
\- Darle un beso a mi chica – dijo agarrándola por la cintura.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.   
\- Eres un cursi – dijo fingiendo indignación, aunque no pudo evitar pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello. – Anda, ven aquí.

Killian se acercó sin dudarlo y sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron, él le besó la punta de la nariz, haciendo que ella la arrugase.   
\- Vámonos – insistió ella tirando de él hacia la puerta.

En cuanto salieron se encontraron con Jefferson, que los miró extrañados salir de la misma habitación. Ambos se dieron cuenta de la cara que ponía su compañero de trabajo, así que Emma fue rápida.  
\- Es tremendo este chico – le dijo a Jefferson refiriéndose a Killian. – Si no lo vengo a buscar, llega para la última conferencia. 

Jefferson pareció tragarse la mentira, porque le contestó con una carcajada a Emma.   
\- Siempre hace igual. Un par de veces compartimos habitación y tarda más en arreglarse que mi mujer – afirmó él.  
\- A ver, Jeff… - comenzó Killian en tono de broma. – Deja de avergonzarme o sacaré yo la artillería pesada también – añadió con una sonrisa.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de conferencias y allí pasaron toda la mañana. Alguna de las charlas había sido divertida y muy interesante, pero Emma tenía que reconocer que un par de ellas habían sido un auténtico tostón. Pero bueno, era el precio que había que pagar por este fin de semana que estaban teniendo. 

Killian de vez en cuando, apoyaba disimuladamente su mano en la rodilla de Emma y le daba un pequeño apretón, o se acercaba a ella como si le estuviese diciendo algo al oído y le daba un pequeño beso en la oreja. Gestos que al resto del mundo le podían pasar inadvertidos o parecer inocentes de todo, pero que a Emma hacían que el corazón se le saliese por la boca con cada roce. No veía la hora de que esta tortura se acabase y pudiesen ir a dar un paseo por la playa, como una pareja de verdad, lejos de las miradas de los compañeros de trabajo. Lejos de todo. 

 

A la hora de comer, cuando todo acabó, Killian y Emma se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala, con la intención de escabullirse sin que nadie los viese. No tuvieron esa suerte. Jefferson los cogió por banda y ellos tres, más otra chica llamada Ariel se fueron a comer juntos a una terraza con vistas al mar que había no muy lejos del hotel. La comida había sido agradable, pero ambos estaban impacientes por marcharse. Después de los postres, Emma vio la oportunidad.   
\- Chicos, yo voy a ir de vuelta al hotel. Los tacones me están matando – se quejó Emma, mirando para Killian indicándole que se inventase una excusa para venirse con ella.  
\- Yo creo que voy a ir a descansar un rato antes de la cena, porque la verdad es que aún me duele la cabeza de la resaca de ayer – le dijo a Jefferson.  
\- Vale. ¿Nos vemos a la cena?  
\- Sí, supongo que sí – dijo Killian mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a pagar la cuenta.

 

Ya solos, se pusieron rumbo al hotel. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Emma se sacó los tacones de una patada, mandándolos por el aire y se tiró en la cama de espaldas.  
\- Dios mío – suspiró. – No sabía que Jefferson podía decir tantas palabras por minuto – se quejó. – Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Killian se comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se tiraba en la cama al lado de Emma.   
\- Estuve a punto de preguntarle si estaba colocado. ¡Qué manera de hablar! – siguió él riéndose. 

Se quedaron unos minutos callados, ambos mirando al techo, disfrutando del silencio.   
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Killian poniéndose de lado para mirar para ella.  
\- Me da igual – contestó ella. – Sólo quiero estar contigo.   
\- ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí en la habitación viendo una película?  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Me parece genial! Y a la noche saldremos a cenar, ¿te parece?  
\- Perfecto – dijo él dándole un beso en el hombro.   
\- Pues entonces me voy a poner cómoda – dijo ella saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia su maleta para coger el pijama. 

Buscó y rebuscó pero ni rastro del pijama. Parecía que se lo había olvidado.  
\- Killian, ¿tienes alguna camiseta de sobra? Se me olvidó el pijama en casa – dijo ella mientras seguía sacando las cosas para ver si estaba hacia el fondo de la maleta.  
\- Camiseta no, pero tengo una camisa. ¿Te vale?  
\- Sí, cualquier cosa estará bien.

Killian se levantó y fue hacia el armario (por supuesto que él había colocado impolutamente toda su ropa) y cogió una camisa azul celeste de una de las perchas.   
\- Aquí tienes, amor – dijo pasándosela a Emma.   
\- Gracias.

Por un momento barajó si meterse en el baño a cambiarse, pero al final decidió que después de lo que había pasado esta mañana era una tontería, así que se desnudó delante de Killian, como si tal cosa.   
Se puso su camisa, que le tapaba casi hasta mitad de muslo y se remangó las mangas hasta los codos para tener más libertad de movimiento con las manos. Después se puso unos calcetines que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas, para estar un poco más calentita. Se hizo un moño despeinado en lo alto de la cabeza y ya estaba lista para acurrucarse con su chico. Fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y cuando salió, Killian ya estaba colocado en la cama con la televisión encendida. Emma cogió carrerilla desde el baño y saltó a la cama, provocando que Killian se comenzase a reír.  
\- ¡Mira que eres bruta! – comentó mientras se reía. – Has movido la cama y todo.

Killian adoraba cuando Emma sacaba su lado más “infantil”, más espontáneo. Era algo totalmente diferente a cualquier relación que hubiera tenido antes. Emma era especial, era inevitable quererla. A veces le asustaba pensar que si algún día cortaban, a ella le sobrarían los pretendientes, porque todo el mundo que fuera un poco inteligente, querría estar con ella y ella se olvidaría fácilmente de él. Sin embargo, en cuanto le vio la cara de felicidad que tenía mientras se ponía a su lado, todos estos pensamientos negativos se esfumaron rápidamente.

Emma se reía también, mientras se tumbaba al lado de Killian, haciendo que se le subiese la camisa, dejando entrever unas braguitas de encaje de color negro.   
\- Pero mira qué braguitas más monas… - dijo Killian guiñando un ojo. – ¿Y el sujetador es a juego? – preguntó mientras le estiraba el cuello de la camisa para asomarse y mirar por dentro.  
\- ¡Déjame! – exclamó ella empujándolo cariñosamente, para luego apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. - ¿Qué vamos a ver?  
\- Lo que quieras. Vete mirando las películas que hay en el servicio del hotel y si no te gusta ninguna, sacamos el portátil y miramos.   
\- Una facilona – comentó Emma bostezando. – Que no haya que pensar mucho, que estoy cansada.

 

Después de un rato leyendo argumentos y mirando película tras película, eligieron una comedia romántica de las típicas de “chico conoce chica”, a pesar de la protesta de Killian. 

Cuando ya llevaban tres cuartos de hora de película, que estaba resultando ser bastante predecible, Emma comenzó a incordiar a Killian, para que éste le prestase atención.

Comenzó pasándole una pierna por encima de las suyas y pegándose más a él, lo que a Killian no le molestó en absoluto y a lo que contestó dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Después comenzó a meterle el dedo en la oreja y en la nariz, mientras se reía cuando él se apartaba. Por último, y con diferencia lo que más lo había distraído, empezó a darle besos casi imperceptibles en el cuello y en el ángulo de la mandíbula, haciendo que él se estremeciese, hasta que llegó a la oreja y le mordió el lóbulo, jugueteando con el pendiente que en ella llevaba. 

Killian agarró el mando de la televisión y pulsó el botón de pausa. La miró divertido, con la ceja levantada.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa.  
\- Me aburro – contestó ella soplando para apartarse un mechón de la cara que se le había soltado del moño.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? – preguntó él con una mirada seductora, mientras se ponía de lado y comenzaba a acariciarle la barriga.  
\- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? – respondió ella con otra pregunta, colocándose de rodillas en la cama y soltándose la melena del recogido.  
\- Dios… estás súper sexy con mi camisa – dijo él incorporándose y agarrándola por la cintura para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él. – Pero creo que aún vas a estar mejor sin ella – añadió mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle lentamente los botones uno a uno.  
\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella.  
\- No lo creo – respondió él comenzando a besarle los hombros. – Lo sé – añadió mientras le quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo. – Y como yo ya sospechaba, llevas la ropa interior conjuntada. ¿Tenías alguna intención oculta cuando te la pusiste?  
\- Puede – preguntó ella antes de besarlo salvajemente, dando rienda suelta a la pasión.

Killian la agarró de la cintura con la intención de voltearlos para quedar él encima, pero Emma le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujó otra vez hacia abajo.  
\- Estamos bien así – dijo ella moviéndose contra él, provocando que toda la sangre se le fuera hacia el sur.  
\- Como tú quieras – respondió él con la voz entrecortada. – Pero no pares.

Emma se llevó las manos hacia la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo junto a la camisa y después comenzó a desabrochar los vaqueros de Killian, muy despacio, volviéndolo loco. 

Ambos quedaron desnudos a excepción de su ropa interior. Él aprovechó que Emma estaba más despistada y se incorporó, reposicionándola en su regazo para conseguir la posición perfecta para conseguir ambos la fricción que necesitaban.  
\- Muévete, Emma – susurró mientras bajaba la cabeza para meterse uno de sus pezones en la boca. 

Ella obedeció y comenzó a marcar un ritmo que los estaba llevando a ambos de camino al éxtasis. Killian la agarró de la cadera para ayudarla a que se moviera y que así la fricción siguiese. No pudo aguantarlo más y la giró en el sitio, quedando ella debajo, lo que le permitió moverse con más rapidez y más fuerza contra ella, haciendo que a los pocos segundos, ambos estallasen de placer con un gutural gemido.   
\- Maldita sea… - dijo él todavía jadeando. – Ha sido genial.  
\- Lo mismo digo – contestó ella, mientras comenzaba a reírse y se daba la vuelta, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama. – Ahora una siestecita antes de tener que ducharnos para ir a cenar.   
\- Me gusta como piensas – susurró él acercándose a ella todo lo posible y dándole un beso en su espalda desnuda, para luego abrazarla fuertemente.   
\- Esto es agradable – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.   
\- No lo cambiaría por nada – contestó él con una mirada que lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

 

Un par de horas después, ambos despertaron sobresaltados con la alarma del móvil, que sonaba indicándoles que tenían que ponerse en pie y arreglarse para la cena con el resto de los compañeros.   
\- ¿Vas tú primero? – preguntó Killian estirándose.   
\- Vale – contestó Emma mientras se incorporaba totalmente desnuda y se ponía por encima la camisa celeste que había acabado en el suelo. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Killian, que no se perdía ni un movimiento.

Unos minutos después, salió de la ducha tapada únicamente con una toalla, mientras con una más pequeña se sacaba la humedad del pelo.   
\- Tu turno, Killian – dijo moviéndolo suavemente para despertarle otra vez de la minisiesta que se había estado echando mientras ella se duchaba. 

Mientras él se aseaba, ella revolvió en la maleta una y otra vez, insegura sobre qué debía ponerse. Finalmente, se decidió por el minivestido de encaje blanco con la espalda al aire y unos sencillos zapatos de tacón en color piel. 

\- Me arreglaré yo en el baño para dejarte a ti este espejo grande, ¿vale? – dijo Killian mientras la abrazaba por detrás, todavía húmedo de la ducha.  
\- Gracias – dijo ella girando la cabeza sobre su hombro y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. 

Ambos se dispusieron a arreglarse. Mientras Killian se peinaba y se vestía en el baño, Emma hacía lo propio en la habitación, a la vez que se daba unos pequeños toques de maquillaje. El pelo había decidido colocarlo en una trenza lateral despeinada, para que luciese el escote de la espalda que tenía el vestido.   
\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Killian mientras apagaba la luz del baño y se giraba finalmente hacia ella, que estaba mirándose una y otra vez en el espejo, como insegura de lo que veía.   
\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo girándose para que Killian la viera bien.  
\- ¡Guau! – exclamó él abriendo mucho los ojos. – Estás preciosa.   
\- ¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntar insegura. - ¿Crees que parezco más mayor?

Killian frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.   
\- No sé… - comenzó él. - ¿Por qué querrías parecer más mayor?  
\- Porque no quiero que te avergüences de mí – contestó ella mirando para otro lado. – No quiero parecer una niña a tu lado. Y este pelo dorado que tengo no ayuda a parecer más mayor – dijo ella recolocándose la trenza, mientras resoplaba.  
\- Ey – dijo él agarrándole la cara con una expresión muy seria. – Yo jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Tienes diecisiete años, sí. Pero no me importa, lo sabes. Si no, no estaríamos aquí.  
\- Ya, pero… es que haces tan buena pareja con Tink… - comenzó ella poniéndose roja. – Yo también quiero eso. No quiero que piensen que yo soy tu prima pequeña o yo que sé – añadió frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Créeme, en cuanto la gente vea la forma en que te miro, se darán cuenta de que no eres mi prima pequeña – dijo él guiñándole un ojo para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa.  
\- Eres un cerdo – contestó ella dándole una palmada juguetona en el pecho, pero riéndose al fin y al cabo, que era lo que él buscaba.  
\- Ahora en serio – dijo él poniendo ambas manos en su cintura. – No tienes motivos para estar insegura – añadió. – A mí me gusta que seas como eres. Ese lado espontáneo que tienes es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti y que hacen que te quiera tanto – continuó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Emma abrió muchos los ojos y la boca al escucharlo. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta:  
\- ¿Me quieres?

Killian sonrió.   
\- Mucho. No creo que sea una sorpresa para ti, ¿no?  
\- Sé que te importo, pero quererme es una cosa muy diferente – dijo ella con un hilito de voz.  
\- Emma, estoy loco por ti – dijo él meneando la cabeza, incrédulo todavía de que ella se sorprendiese de sus sentimientos. – Sé que nuestra situación de momento es una mierda, que tenemos que andar escondiéndonos como si hubiéramos matado a alguien, pero no quiero que lo dudes ni por un minuto – continuó mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de sinceridad absoluta. – Me he enamorado de ti. Perdidamente, me atrevería a decir – finalizó soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante la apresurada confesión de Killian, a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos a Killian, para finalmente ponerse de puntillas y darle un fuerte abrazo. Tomó valor y le susurró las palabras al oído:  
\- Yo también te quiero.   
\- Buff… - respiró él aliviado. – Después del discursito que acabo de echar… menos mal, amor. Menos mal – comentó divertido, provocando que ella también se riera. 

Emma paró de reírse y le agarró la cara con ambas manos, dándole un beso de esos que cortan la respiración.   
\- ¿Vamos? – susurró cuando se separaron.  
\- ¿Es totalmente necesario? – preguntó Killian todavía falto de aire por el beso.  
\- Ahora que estamos arreglados, sería una pena quedarse en la habitación.  
\- Tienes razón, amor. Vamos a darle envidia a la gente – dijo él poniéndose la americana negra. – No todas las chicas de L.A tienen un novio tan guapo como yo – añadió haciéndose el chulito.  
\- Anda, pasa – dijo Emma dándole un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta. – Delante de mí.

 

La cena fue un auténtico fastidio. La gente no dejaba de hablar de trabajo y aún encima tuvieron que ver como Jeff ligaba sin parar con la pobre Ariel, que al final de tanto que le habían insistido, parecía que había caído en la red de Jefferson.

Una vez se despidieron de ellos, Killian y Emma se escabulleron sin que los viera para ir hasta la playa a dar un paseo, agarrados de la mano, en plan pareja.  
\- ¿Jeff no estaba casado? – preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Lo está – asintió Killian. – Su mujer se llama Alice.  
\- ¡Qué cabrón! – exclamó ella, poniendo cara de asco.   
\- Sí… - suspiró él. – La fidelidad no es lo suyo. No es la primera vez que lo veo con otra chica.  
\- En fin… - dijo ella cambiando de tema. – Hace una noche preciosa. No la vamos a estropear hablando de los líos de faldas que se trae el asqueroso de Jefferson – añadió riéndose mientras comenzaba a sacarse el vestido y los zapatos.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó él mirando para todos lados preocupado de si alguien la veía. - ¿Qué haces?  
\- Me voy a dar un baño – dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.   
\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó él nervioso. – Son las doce y media de la noche.   
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no haces una locura, Killian? – preguntó ella caminando hacia el agua mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro. 

Las mismas palabras que le había dicho el primer día que la besó. Killian meneó la cabeza mientras la veía meterse en el agua.   
\- Maldita sea… - susurró mientras rápidamente se quitaba él también la ropa. – Me vuelve loco… -dijo hablando consigo mismo comenzando a correr hacia el agua.

Allí ya Emma lo estaba esperando, como una sirena cantándole hacia una muerte segura. En cuanto llegó junto a ella, la besó como nunca, poniendo todas sus ganas en el beso, haciendo que ella se abrazase a él fuertemente. 

Pasaron un rato en el agua, salpicándose y jugando el uno con el otro. Cuando salieron por fin, se había hecho tardísimo y decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel. Se vistieron rápidamente, la ropa pegándose a su piel húmeda y se marcharon de la playa, habiendo fabricado unos bonitos recuerdos de esa noche. 

Cuando entraron al hotel, Emma no pudo aguantar la risita al ver la cara del recepcionista cuando los vio entrar con la ropa toda mojada y el pelo chorreando. Ella, con los tacones en la mano, corrió hacia el ascensor descalza, tapándose la boca con la mano para que no la vieran reírse.   
\- Buenas noches – saludó Killian haciéndose el serio e ignorando la cara de póker del trabajador.   
\- Buenas noches, señor – contestó éste tratando de actuar de una forma normal, haciendo que por fin Killian corriese detrás de Emma hacia el ascensor, también riéndose a carcajadas.

 

Emma abrió la puerta con la tarjeta y entraron en la habitación. Antes ni siquiera de que le diera tiempo a encender las luces, Killian la tenía apretada contra la puerta.  
\- Ha sido una noche increíble, Emma – dijo él pegando su frente con la suya. – Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.  
\- Pues… - comenzó ella nerviosa mientras tiraba del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo imposiblemente más a ella. – Puede que tu noche aún mejore – añadió comenzando a sonrojarse.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él curioso.   
\- Killian – dijo ella muy seria. – Tú me quieres y yo te quiero – comenzó a hablar muy rápido, sin mirar para él de lo nerviosa que estaba. – Y yo… - continuó. - Quiero que lo hagamos. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7:

\- Killian – dijo ella muy seria. – Tú me quieres y yo te quiero – comenzó a hablar muy rápido, sin mirar para él de lo nerviosa que estaba. – Y yo… - continuó. - Quiero que lo hagamos. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.

Él no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y de la sorpresa, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.  
\- ¡Guau…! – dijo él resoplando, poniéndose incluso algo colorado. – Tú sí que sabes cómo soltar una bomba. Eso tenemos que hablarlo.   
\- ¿De verdad vamos a hablar? – preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto… Créeme, me estoy arrepintiendo ya antes de decirlo – comenzó él. – Pero creo que ahora no es el momento.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque todavía es pronto, aún no hemos resuelto esta situación de mierda que tenemos. No quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos sea algo hecho en la clandestinidad de un hotel. Es un momento muy importante en una relación y mucho más si es la primera vez de alguien – explicó él. – Quiero que cuando demos ese paso, yo ya no esté con Tink. Te mereces eso y más.  
\- Killian, hemos hecho otras cosas… - dijo Emma poniéndose roja como un tomate.  
\- Es diferente, Emma – insistió él.   
\- Yo no quiero esperar – dijo ella. – Quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras que una chica puede estar con un chico.  
\- Y yo estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado… Y en cuanto llegue el momento… - explicó él, todavía en sus trece.  
\- Killian… - interrumpió élla acariciándole la cara. – Te necesito. Estamos juntos y ya sólo por eso, es especial. No necesito nada más. Confío en ti y te quiero.

 

Dicho eso, se acercó a él y lo besó de la forma más tierna que pudo, mientras hundía sus manos en su cabello y le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con suavidad.  
\- Mmmm… - gimió él sin poder evitarlo. Una vez más, Emma lo había dejado sin palabras. – ¿Segura? No quiero que nunca te arrepientas de nada.  
\- Estoy segura – dijo ella con la voz firme.

Killian la empujó suavemente contra la pared, provocando que el cuadro más cercano temblase, lo que hizo que ella soltase una risa por lo bajo contra sus labios. El beso fue escalando en intensidad, pasando a devorarse por completo, mientras las manos de ambos exploraban cada rincón accesible. Killian comenzó a impacientarse y tiró del cuello de su vestido para podérselo bajar, quedando éste todo arremolinado en la cintura de ella. Le besó el cuello y la parte alta de los pechos, bajando las copas del sujetador para poder atacarle los pezones, haciendo que ella gimiese una y otra vez sin parar. 

A Emma se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. Killian no le daba tregua ni para coger un poco de aire. En cuanto comenzó a besarle los pechos, ella dobló los brazos hacia detrás como pudo y se sacó por completo la ofensiva prenda de ropa que tanto le estaba estorbando en este momento, dejándola caer a alguna parte del suelo por detrás de Killian. Después, notó como Killian iba marcando un camino directo hacia el sur, dejando un pequeño reguero de saliva húmedo por su abdomen, hasta que se decidió a bajarle por completo el vestido y con él las braguitas. Miró hacia ella con los ojos muy brillantes, como si estuviera borracho. Borracho de ella. Después sin decir una sola palabra, la besó en su parte más íntima, haciendo que una corriente la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza y las piernas comenzaran a temblarle. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar de pie. Se agarró al pelo de él, dándole un pequeño tirón de vez en cuando, como intentando buscar un punto de anclaje que le impidiese caer. 

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela con la pared suavemente y comenzó a jadear, su respiración cada vez más rápida. Notó como la mano de Killian ascendía por su pierna, muy despacito, hasta que finalmente se unía a su boca y comenzaba a darle placer, metiendo con suavidad un dedo en su vagina, haciendo que ella soltase un gemido casi gutural. El placer era cada vez más intenso y fue aún mejor cuando él introdujo un segundo dedo y después de un poco de estimulación, un tercero, haciendo que se notase bastante llena e incómoda, soltando un pequeño quejido por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Bien? – preguntó él con voz ronca.

Ella asintió rápidamente para eliminar la preocupación de su rostro.   
\- No pares. 

Killian volvió a besarla y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que metía y sacaba sus dedos suavemente de ella, hasta que sin poder aguantarlo más, Emma explotó de placer y soltó un pequeño grito.   
La siguió besando, dejándola que bajase poco a poco de lo más alto, hasta que notó como se relajaba contra la pared. Sus piernas todavía temblaban, así que él la ayudó a saltar y rodear su cadera con las piernas, para poder llevarla hasta la cama, donde la depositó con suavidad. 

En cuanto ella estuvo más cómoda, se tumbó con cuidado sobre ella y le robó otro beso, mientras le acariciaba la cara con afecto. Se apartó y la miró a los ojos, para después bajarse de nuevo y darle un beso en la frente.   
\- Te quiero – susurró muy serio. 

Emma nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. No podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Killian de nuevo y en un momento tan importante como era éste.  
\- Y yo a ti – contestó ella apartándole el pelo de la cara.   
\- ¿Seguro que quieres continuar? – preguntó él todavía preocupado.  
\- Segurísima – dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Y sé que tengo cero experiencia en esto, pero… ¿no deberías de sacarte la ropa? – preguntó.

Killian comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento, comenzó a sacarse lentamente la ropa: la americana, la camisa, el cinturón, los zapatos y finalmente el vaquero y los calcetines, quedando sólo con sus ajustados boxer de color negro, que poco hacían por tapar su excitación. 

Antes de unirse a Emma en la cama, fue hasta la maleta y sacó lo que parecía ser un par de condones, tirándolos encima de la cama, al lado de ella. Después se colocó encima muy lentamente, acariciándole el lateral de una pierna, haciendo que la pusiese alrededor de su cadera para que las pelvis se juntasen. Se movió poco a poco contra ella, buscando la deliciosa fricción. Emma se retorcía debajo de él, volviéndolo completamente loco.   
Ella se volvió más atrevida y alargó una mano para bajarle el calzoncillo por completo, acariciándolo suavemente, haciéndolo gemir una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que se movía contra su mano inconscientemente.   
\- En otro momento… - susurró él apretando los dientes, soltando una risa por lo bajo mientras le apartaba la mano.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó por completo la ropa interior, tirándola descuidadamente al suelo. Enseguida estaba otra vez con ella, más excitado que nunca, besándola de una forma casi salvaje. 

Cuando ninguno de los dos se podía aguantar más, alargó la mano y comenzó a palpar el colchón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió el preservativo con los dientes, ante la atenta mirada de una muy excitada Emma y se lo puso rápidamente.  
\- ¿Segura? – volvió a comprobar una última vez, mientras jadeaba como un loco.   
\- Vamos, Killian… - dijo ella agarrándolo por el cuello para que lo besase. 

Él metió una mano en el medio de los dos y se recolocó, haciendo que la punta de su pene comenzase a entrar lentamente en su vagina.   
\- Dios… - susurró entre dientes, soltando el aire todo de golpe - ¿Bien?

Emma gimió en respuesta. Lo notaba entrar poco a poco, estrechándola de forma que notaba una sensación muy rara entre el placer y el dolor. Killian temblaba suspendido sobre su cuerpo, sin duda aguantándose las ganas de simplemente empujar para que ella estuviese lo más cómoda posible.   
\- Mírame – dijo él agarrándole la barbilla. – Eres preciosa – añadió después, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos azules, de una forma que lo decía todo.

Ella sonrió ante la dulzura del comentario y justo en ese momento, aprovechando que ella había bajado la guardia, él dio el último empujoncito, provocando que ella emitiese un pequeño gritito.   
\- Shhhh… - susurró él rápidamente cubriéndole la cara y el cuello con besos. – Ya está. Ya pasó. Ahora relájate.

Emma asintió suavemente y le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos, para apretarlo contra ella. Él siguió moviéndose de forma rítmica, hasta que ambos se acercaban peligrosamente al orgasmo. Killian metió de nuevo una mano entre ellos, ofreciéndole una pequeña ayudita extra a Emma, comenzando a rozarle suavemente el clítoris, hasta que ella se tensó y se corrió, haciendo que las contracciones de sus músculos más internos impulsasen su orgasmo también, con un gran gemido, mientras decía el nombre de ella una y otra vez, como si de una plegaria se tratase. 

Ambos se relajaron el uno contra el otro, sus respiraciones poco a poco volviendo a su ritmo normal. Se besaron tiernamente, y Killian salió de ella, haciendo que ésta soltase un pequeño quejido. Él se levantó y fue rápidamente al baño a librarse del preservativo y limpiarse, al mismo tiempo que cogió una toalla húmeda para ella. Se acercó hasta la cama de nuevo y la limpió. A Emma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante el pequeño gesto de amor. Nunca nadie había demostrado tanto cariño y ternura con ella. 

Después de dejar la toalla otra vez en el baño, se tiró al lado de Emma en la cama y la abrazó desde atrás, besándole la espalda desnuda, hasta colocar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.   
\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó él.  
\- ¿Estás mendigando un piropo? – respondió ella con otra pregunta, mientras comenzaba a reírse.  
\- Puede – contestó él guiñándole un ojo, haciendo un poco el tonto.  
\- Siempre pensé que la primera vez no me gustaría – dijo Emma. – Todas mis amigas decían que había sido un horror. Pero, me ha gustado – añadió riéndose.  
\- El truco está en escoger un buen compañero, Swan… - dijo él muy lleno de sí mismo. – Alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo – añadió con una sonrisa de lado.   
\- Eres tremendamente egocéntrico… - contestó ella meneando la cabeza con reprobación, al mismo tiempo que aguantaba una sonrisa.   
\- Pero me quieres – afirmó él.   
\- Mucho. 

 

Killian sonrió de oreja a oreja, dándole un beso en la nariz, y después colocándose boca arriba, haciendo que ella se apoyase en su pecho.   
\- Ahora a dormir, amor – susurró. – Nos lo merecemos por lo bien que lo hemos hecho – añadió, provocando que ella soltase una risita.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Emma habló:  
\- Mañana es nuestro último día aquí – dijo en bajito.   
\- Lo sé – contestó él, trazando círculos en su abdomen.   
\- Después tendremos que enfrentarnos a la realidad – continuó ella con un tono de voz que indicaba lo asustada que se encontraba ante la situación.  
\- Nos irá bien, amor – dijo él muy convencido.   
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Lo sé – contestó muy suavemente, dándole un beso en el cabello. – Y ahora deja que esa cabecita descanse y a dormir, así mañana podremos aprovechar la mañana antes de tener que ir después de comer para el aeropuerto.

Emma asintió y se quedó dormida, los latidos del corazón de Killian contra su oreja, actuando como su nana particular. 

 

La mañana siguiente la verdad que no les dio mucho tiempo a hacer nada, ya que durmieron hasta más tarde de lo que tenían planeado. El primero en despertarse fue Killian. Se estiró y se frotó los ojos, intentando espabilarse y después se giró hacia Emma, que todavía estaba profundamente dormida, con una mano debajo de su mejilla y todo el pelo esparcido por la almohada. Definitivamente era una imagen a la cual podría llegar a acostumbrarse. 

Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Después, le pasó un dedo por su labio inferior, que protruía ligeramente y ella movió un poco la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño, como enfadada con el que se estaba atreviendo a perturbar su sueño. Killian soltó una risotada y le besó la frente, haciendo que ella se despertase por fin:  
\- Mmmm – protestó ella, enterrando la cara en la almohada.   
\- Buenos días a ti también, amor – contestó Killian divertido, mientras le pasaba un brazo a través de la cintura. 

Le dio unos segundos para que se acostumbrase, hasta que ella por fin abrió los ojos, encontrándose de pleno con los suyos, que llevaban sin apartarse de ella desde el momento en que se despertó.   
\- Buenos días – susurró ella, todavía con cara de sueño y las arrugas de la almohada marcadas en su cara. Estaba adorable, pensó Killian.  
\- Buenos días – repitió él, mientras el corazón se le hinchaba por momentos.   
\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó ella mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente de forma cariñosa.   
\- Muy bien – dijo él cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. – Aunque “alguien” en mitad de la noche me robó la manta y me dejó en pelotas. Pensé que me congelaba – protestó él con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Había otra persona en la cama y no me enteré? – preguntó ella, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos, mientras se ponía a horcajadas encima de él, haciendo que la sábana se escurriese y descubriese sus pechos desnudos para que él los pudiera ver.  
\- Dios… - suspiró Killian ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. – Me vas a volver loco. Eres insaciable.  
\- ¿Es eso malo? – preguntó ella de pronto un poco avergonzada.  
\- ¿Malo? ¡Es estupendo, Swan! – dijo él apretándola más contra él, provocando que ella gimiese. – Soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo – susurró él antes de besarla. 

 

Pasaron la mañana así, uno en los brazos del otro, aprovechando el tiempo todo lo posible, ya que sabían que en cuanto llegasen a casa, las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles ni tan idílicas. Cuando llegó el momento, comenzaron a vestirse y a preparar la maleta para comer algo rápido en la cafetería del hotel y marchar al aeropuerto. Habían tenido suerte y como habían comprado los billetes un poco más tarde, iban en un avión diferente al del resto de la oficina, así que podrían seguir actuando como una pareja normal durante un poquito más.

Emma estaba leyendo un par de mensajes en su móvil, mientras Killian terminaba de cerrar la maleta.  
\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó mientras bajaba la maleta de la cama.   
\- Sí. Es mi hermano. Dice que nos vendrá a buscar él al aeropuerto. Estaba confirmando la hora de llegada – contestó Emma con el ceño fruncido.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué esa cara?  
\- Porque tengo también un mensaje de Matt y estoy pensando una forma educada de decirle que muchas gracias, pero que no quiero nada con él.   
\- A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas… - masculló Killian por lo bajo, haciendo que Emma soltase una risita.   
\- ¡Qué mono eres cuando estás celoso! – exclamó ella divertida.  
\- Yo no estoy celoso, Swan – respondió él enfurruñado.   
\- Ya, claro. Por supuesto que no – le dio ella la razón como a los locos, mientras seguía riéndose por lo bajito al ver la cara de indignación que tenía Killian.

El vuelo fue demasiado rápido. Por una vez en la vida, Emma quería que el viaje durase horas y horas, ya que eso significaba que podía estar un ratito más con Killian, acurrucada contra él en el asiento, besándose de vez en cuando, sin importarles nada ni nadie. Pero como ya habían hablado ayer, era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Y aunque le asustaba profundamente la idea de enfrentar sobre todo a su hermano David, sabía que si querían que la relación llegase a buen puerto y fuese para largo, era algo que tenían que hacer de forma urgente. No podían seguir como hasta ahora, escondiéndose de todo el mundo y haciéndole daño a la gente que querían. Sin embargo, el saber que era lo correcto, no le impedía que el estómago se le revolviese sólo de pensarlo. 

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir hoy a Tink? – preguntó Emma con la mirada perdida.  
\- En cuanto lleguemos – respondió él muy seguro. – Esto no se puede alargar más. Después escogeremos un momento para hablar con David. ¿Estás de acuerdo?   
\- Lo estoy – dijo ella dándole un beso en el hombro. 

Llegaron al aeropuerto, y antes de cruzar la última puerta hacia la zona común donde David los estaba esperando, se dieron un apasionado beso, en el que ambos lo pusieron todo.   
\- Ha sido un fin de semana maravilloso, Killian – dijo ella con los ojos brillantes.   
\- Para mí también. El mejor de mi vida. Me hubiera quedado allí, en esa habitación de hotel para siempre contigo – continuó él hablando. – No necesitaba nada más.  
\- Volveremos a estar así – añadió ella muy segura de sí misma. De ellos.  
\- Lo sé – dijo él acercándose para darle un último beso. 

Se separaron por fin y salieron. Enseguida vieron a David, que estaba esperándolos con Henry cerca de una de las cafeterías.   
\- ¡Emma! – gritó el más pequeño, mientras salía a recibirla.   
\- ¡Enano! – dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Te he echado mucho de menos.  
\- Y yo a ti – respondió el niño de forma cariñosa.   
\- ¡Hola hermanita! – dijo David dándole un abrazo también. – Jones… - saludó con otro abrazo a su amigo. - ¿Qué tal os ha ido?  
\- ¡Muy bien! – contestaron los dos a la vez, soltando una sonrisa cómplice.  
\- Un poco aburrido – se apresuró a añadir Emma para disimular.  
\- Si todos los publicistas son como Killian… puedo imaginarme la tortura – dijo David, metiéndose con su amigo.   
\- ¡Ey! – protestó Killian haciendo que todos se riesen.  
\- ¿Vamos a casa? – dijo David por fin. – Vamos, Killian, te acercamos a tu apartamento. ¿O al de Tink?  
\- Al mío. Ella está esperándome allí – dijo mirando de reojo a Emma, recibiendo un sutil movimiento de cabeza de ésta como respuesta.

 

Llegaron al apartamento de Killian y él se bajó del coche. Por la ventana mientras se alejaban le hizo un gesto a Emma, indicándole que la llamaría en cuanto hablase con Tink. Los nervios se estaban arremolinando en el estómago de Emma, haciendo que tuviese ganas de vomitar. 

En cuanto puso un pie en casa, se excusó diciendo que estaba muy cansada y se fue para su habitación. Esperó y esperó, pero Killian no daba llamado. Algo había ido mal, podía presentirlo. Trató de relajarse de todas las maneras: música, un libro, una revista, sacó toda la ropa del armario y la volvió a doblar… Cuando ya se había dado por vencida y se había tirado en la cama, su móvil sonó, indicando que era Killian. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y respondió:  
\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó nerviosa.  
\- No se lo he dicho – respondió él muy serio.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Emma alzando un poco la voz. - ¿Por qué no?  
\- Emma, amor, estoy en el hospital con Tink – dijo él.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó ella asustada.

Hubo un silencio que a Emma le pareció eterno, hasta que Killian contestó, con una voz que indicaba que estaba a punto de romperse.  
\- Tink acaba de tener un aborto – susurró por fin.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8:

Emma no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por el teléfono. Sin embargo, por un momento puso sus sentimientos de lado y se preocupó de lo que era importante.  
\- ¿Cómo está ella?   
\- Físicamente bien… - respondió Killian con un suspiro. – La están atendiendo ahora mismo. Sólo he salido un momento a llamar por teléfono a su madre y a ti.  
\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó de nuevo Emma, temiendo la respuesta.  
\- Más o menos… - susurró. – Emma… - comenzó. 

Aquí venía la conversación. Emma se mordió el labio para aguantar las lágrimas y se adelantó:  
\- No tienes que decir nada – dijo ella con voz temblorosa. – Lo entiendo perfectamente. De verdad que sí.  
\- Sólo necesito tiempo – contestó él. – Sigo sintiendo lo mismo.   
\- Lo sé – dijo ella escuetamente, ya que no quería que él se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando.  
\- Te llamaré después, ¿vale?  
\- Vale.  
\- Te quiero – dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.  
\- Lo sé – repitió ella con un hilito de voz, antes de colgar.

Se quedó mirando durante unos segundos para el móvil. La pantalla se volvió a iluminar y la foto de Killian volvió a aparecer en ella, indicando que estaba llamando otra vez. Le dolía en el alma, porque sabía que él no lo estaba pasando bien tampoco, pero no le cogió. Necesitaba digerir todo lo que había pasado y estar un momento sola. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama, decidida a dar un paseo y airearse. Cogió la cazadora y la bufanda y se las puso. Por último, agarró el móvil, pero en el último momento decidió que lo dejaría en casa, ya que si lo llevaba iba a estar todo el rato pendiente de él, y no podía ser. 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró con David y Mary Margaret en el salón, poniéndose los abrigos.   
\- Emma, vamos al hospital que están allí Killian y Tink – dijo su hermano apresurado mientras se abrochaba la cremallera.   
\- Lo sé – contestó ella inconscientemente.  
\- ¿Lo sabes?  
\- Sí, Killian me mandó un mensaje para que te lo dijera a ti – añadió ella para disimular.  
\- Bueno, pues al final nos ha llamado a nosotros también. ¿Tú vienes?  
\- Sabes que no me gustan los hospitales – dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Era cierto. Desde que sus padres habían tenido el accidente, Emma no había sido capaz de poner el pie en un hospital. Todo le recordaba a aquella noche que David había llegado de repente a casa para decirles que ambos habían muerto.   
\- ¡Oh, Emma! – dijo David abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho. – No es lo mismo. Estarán bien.   
\- Lo sé – dijo ella sin aguantarse ya más las lágrimas. - ¿Les darás un abrazo de mi parte?  
\- Claro – contestó él con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. – No llores más, pequeña.  
\- Volveremos en un rato, ¿vale? – dijo Mary Margaret acariciándole la cara y secándole las lágrimas. – Y hablaremos – añadió poniendo una cara que indicaba que se estaba enterando de más cosas de las que parecía. 

Emma asintió y ellos sin más demora, se marcharon, dejando a una sola y confundida Emma en el salón. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – se escuchó una voz infantil desde las escaleras. 

Henry. 

\- Claro que sí, enano – respondió ella sorbiéndose la nariz. - ¿Por qué no bajas y vemos una película?  
\- ¡Guay! – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajando rápidamente. - ¿Cuál?  
\- Tú eliges, Henry – contestó ella.   
\- Mmmm…no sé… ¿Piratas del caribe?  
\- Hecho – dijo ella estirándose por completo en el sofá. 

Su hermano Henry era uno de los niños de once años más dulces y más perceptivos del mundo y, aunque no le había dicho nada, había notado que algo no estaba bien. Así que hizo lo que él mejor sabía hacer, reconfortar a su hermana mayor. Había sido así desde siempre, incluso cuando murieron sus padres. 

Se acostó al lado de Emma en el sofá, su espalda contra el pecho de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de su hermana. Ésta sonrió y lo abrazó por la cintura, dándole un beso en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
\- Gracias, enano – susurró ella.  
\- Te quiero, Emma – contestó él. – Y no quiero que estés triste.  
\- Yo también te quiero – dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez desde la llamada de Killian.

 

En esa misma posición los encontraron David y Mary Margaret cuando volvieron un par de horas después del hospital. La película acababa de terminar hacía apenas cinco minutos, pero Henry se había quedado dormido al poco de empezar y Emma no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo, así que se había quedado mirándolo dormir, en la misma posición desde entonces. 

Al verlos, David soltó una risotada.   
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir de ahí detrás, Emma?  
\- Llévalo a la cama, que está agotado – respondió ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara a Henry que hizo una pequeña mueca, pero no se despertó.

David se acercó y le pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y otro por detrás de las rodillas y lo aupó, subiendo poco a poco las escaleras para dejarlo en su habitación.  
\- No siento el brazo – se quejó Emma moviéndolo lentamente, con un pequeño gesto de dolor en la cara.  
\- ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa? – preguntó Mary Margaret con su dulce voz, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.  
\- Nada – contestó Emma nerviosa comenzando a jugar con las mangas de su camiseta. – Estoy bien.  
\- Te conozco, cariño, y las dos sabemos que no es así. Puedes contarme lo que sea – añadió poniendo una mano sobre las de Emma, mostrando apoyo.  
\- Te he dicho que estoy bien – dijo ella levantándose. – Voy a dar una vuelta.  
\- Emma, es tardísimo y tenemos una tormenta encima. Te vas a congelar – dijo Mary Margaret yendo detrás de ella hacia la puerta.   
\- Iré sólo hasta Granny´s, a ver si están allí mis amigos. Volveré en un rato. No te preocupes – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose sin darle tiempo a rechistar.

Su cuñada tenía razón. Hacía bastante frío y llovía a mares, pero aún así no dio la vuelta.   
De camino al bar donde se reunían siempre, se encontró con todo el grupo de amigos del instituto, encabezado por Elsa y Graham.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó ella. - ¡Has vuelto! Te he estado llamando hace un rato pero no me cogías el teléfono.  
\- Sí, lo siento. No sé dónde lo he metido – mintió ella. – Iba a buscaros al bar por si queríais tomar algo, ¿a dónde os dirigís?  
\- Hay una fiesta en casa de Neal, por eso te llamaba. ¿Te vienes? A sus padres los pilló la tormenta en Boston y no están en casa, y como mañana las clases se han suspendido… ¡Anda, vente! Puede ser divertido.  
\- No sé, Elsa… - contestó Emma dubitativa. – Ya sabes que Neal y yo no acabamos de la mejor de las maneras…  
\- Va a haber un montón de gente. Ni siquiera tienes que hablarle – insistió ella. – Hacemos un trato. Vienes un rato y si te aburres, yo misma te acompañaré a casa.  
\- Está bien – cedió Emma. – Pero sólo un rato.

La fiesta fue bastante bien. Como Elsa había dicho, Emma no había hablado ni cinco segundos con Neal. De hecho, sólo lo había visto a lo lejos con Tamara, su nueva novia. Y no pudo importarle menos. Neal era el pasado. Ella ahora sólo tenía a Killian en mente. Y por eso, para sacárselo a él también de la cabeza comenzó a beber. Mucho. Hasta que apenas se tenía en pie. 

Unas horas después, ya muy entrada la madrugada, entre Graham y Elsa la llevaron a casa. Cada uno la agarraba de un lado para que no se cayese y ella iba dando voces por Storybrooke. Cuando llegaron a su portal, Emma sacó sus llaves y comenzó a intentar meterlas en la cerradura, sin conseguirlo. Se escucharon unos pasos desde dentro, que se acercaban a la puerta, sin duda alertados por los ruidos y ésta se abrió, dejando paso a un enfadado David.   
\- ¡Al fin llegas! – vociferó. – ¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? Íbamos a salir Killian y yo a buscarte ahora mismo. 

¿Killian estaba en casa? ¿Por qué?

\- Estoy bien – contestó ella con un tono de voz que indicaba que no lo estaba, mientras entraba en casa tambaleándose.  
\- Lo que estás es borracha. Hueles a alcohol que tira para atrás – dijo alzando la voz.  
\- No grites, Dave – lloriqueó ella poniéndose las manos en las sienes.  
\- ¡Y con vosotros ya hablaré mañana! – dijo su hermano, dirigiéndose a Graham y a Elsa, antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Emma se sobresaltase.

Caminó como pudo y vio que en el salón estaban su cuñada y Killian, que la miraba con la mandíbula muy apretada, seguramente enfadado y preocupado a partes iguales.  
\- ¡Ya ha llegado la señorita! – los informó David. - ¡Y viene borracha como una cuba! – añadió muy cabreado.

Emma siguió caminando hasta las escaleras, donde se paró en seco, poniéndose una mano delante de la boca y corriendo rápido hasta el baño que había en el piso de abajo. Mary Margaret fue detrás de ella como una madre. 

Vomitó una y otra vez, mientras ella le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le acariciaba la nuca.   
\- Emma… -susurró. - ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Killian… - susurró ella dejándose caer sentada al suelo.   
\- Estará bien – explicó Mary Margaret frunciendo el ceño. - Son cosas que pasan, pero tanto él como Tink estarán bien.  
\- No… - dijo ella apoyándose en el inodoro. – Nada va a estar bien – añadió comenzando a llorar desconsolada. – ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora?

Mary Margaret se quedó muy callada, como hilando todo en su cabeza.  
\- Emma, ¿qué pasa con Killian? – preguntó muy seria.

Emma recuperó un poco de lucidez con la pregunta y se quedó un rato en silencio.   
\- Nada – susurró tratando de no meter más la pata. – Es sólo que todo me ha recordado a la noche en que papá y mamá murieron.

Su cuñada frunció el ceño, sin creerse exactamente lo que Emma estaba diciendo, pero no insistió más y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, a la vez que le pasaba una toalla para que se pudiese refrescar la cara.  
\- Vamos, es hora de irse a la cama. Ya seguiremos hablando mañana – dijo en tono maternal.

En cuanto se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, allí estaban David y Killian mirándola preocupados.  
\- ¿Ha vomitado? – preguntó su hermano.  
\- Todito – contestó Mary Margaret. – Y ahora es hora de meterla en cama y que duerma la mona un rato.   
\- Esto es increíble. ¡Pensé que estabas comenzando a madurar! – gritó David.  
\- David – interrumpió Mary Margaret. – Ya está. No le riñas más – añadió con una mirada que trataba de decirle a su marido que Emma no estaba bien.   
\- Está bien. Hablaremos mañana – se rindió David, levantando las manos.

 

Killian se quedó en el salón, viendo como subían a Emma entre David y Mary Margaret. Se sentó en el sofá y se pasó las manos por el cabello, soltando todo el aire que tenía dentro. ¿Cómo se había podido complicar todo de esta manera? La cabeza le iba a estallar. Se encontraba perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Por una parte, Tink estaba fatal después de lo ocurrido y él no podía abandonarla en este momento. Pero por otro lado, Emma tampoco se merecía estar en un segundo plano hasta que todo pasase. ¿Y qué le iba a decir a Tink? Él se veía incapaz de seguir actuando como su pareja después del fin de semana con Emma. Simplemente no le salía. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – se escuchó la voz de David entrar en el salón.  
\- Sí – respondió él frotándose la cara con las manos. – Cansado, nada más.  
\- No me extraña. Ha sido un día de mierda.  
\- ¿Cómo está Emma? – preguntó preocupado.  
\- Se le pasará. Una borrachera como cualquier otra – dijo él. – Lo que me preocupa es verla otra vez así. Pensé que la habíamos logrado encaminar entre los dos.  
\- Mañana hablaré con ella – dijo Killian.  
\- No te preocupes, tío. De verdad, ya has hecho un montón por ella. Yo me encargaré, tú sólo ocúpate de Tink.  
\- Hoy iba a dejarla – dijo Killian de repente.  
\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó David abriendo mucho los ojos.  
\- A Tink. Iba a cortar con ella – repitió él.  
\- ¿Y eso por qué?  
\- No estoy enamorado de ella – respondió Killian, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado ante la parcial confesión.  
\- ¿Has conocido a alguien? – preguntó David curioso y extrañado al mismo tiempo.  
\- No – mintió Killian. – Pero sé que no estoy enamorado de ella y hoy estaba decidido a romper nuestra relación. Pero ahora, después de lo que ha pasado…  
\- Quieres estar ahí – finalizó David la frase por él.  
\- No creo que sea el momento de soltarle la bomba. Pero tampoco creo que pueda actuar de forma normal con ella… ¿Qué hago, Dave? – preguntó angustiado.  
\- Dale un tiempo y habla con ella. Y hasta entonces, tienes que hacer de tripas corazón y estar ahí para ella…

Killian asintió en silencio y se dejó caer derrotado contra el respaldo del sofá.  
\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí en casa con nosotros? No te conviene estar solo – dijo David dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro. – Te prepararé la habitación de invitados en un momento y mañana a primera hora te acompaño al hospital – dijo levantándose.  
\- Gracias.  
\- Lo que sea por ti. Eres mi mejor amigo – sonrió David comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba.

Perfecto. Ahora aún encima se sentía como una mierda por haberle mentido a David. O más bien, por no haberle contado toda la verdad. Pero, ¿cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te has enamorado perdidamente de su hermana pequeña de diecisiete años? Y no sólo eso, sino que estás dispuesto a dejar a tu pareja de dos años para tener un futuro con ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por David de nuevo.  
\- Listo. Puedes subir ya, si quieres. Te he dejado un pijama mío encima de la cama para que te pongas cómodo.

Killian subió las escaleras y se metió en la habitación de invitados, quitándose la ropa lentamente para ponerse el pijama. Cuando se tumbó por fin en la cama, no pudo evitar estirar la mano hacia el otro lado, el lado en el que Emma había dormido en el hotel de Los Ángeles. Parecía mentira que habiendo pasado tan sólo dos noches con ella, la pudiese echar tanto en falta a la hora de irse a dormir. Pero era cierto, echaba de menos sus pies fríos contra sus rodillas y su pelo largo rubio dándole en la cara en mitad de la noche. No podía soportar estar aquí tumbado, sabiendo que dos puertas más hacia delante estaba su habitación. 

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio cuando se levantó. Caminó de puntillas hasta la habitación de Emma y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Allí estaba, toda estirada en la cama, con las mantas todas arremolinadas en las rodillas. Se acercó despacito a ella y la tapó, para que no cogiera frío. Acto seguido, se tumbó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y pegándose a ella todo lo humanamente posible, enterrando su cara en su pelo, inspirando profundamente para olerlo y así, reconfortarse. Era la primera vez desde que habían llegado, que se sentía como en casa. Emma tenía razón. Un hogar podía ser una persona especial y si Killian había aprendido algo hoy era que Emma era el suyo. 

 

Era mitad de la noche, pero algo despertó a Emma. Se incorporó sobresaltada al notar que había alguien en su cama. Se relajó rápidamente al ver quién era.  
\- ¿Killian? – preguntó en un susurro, moviéndolo suavemente para que se despertase.  
\- Emma… - susurró él frotándose los ojos. – Me he quedado dormido.  
\- Eso ya lo veo, Einstein – contestó ella, de forma un poco brusca. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco?  
\- Lo siento, pero tenía que verte. Me estaba volviendo loco yo solo en la cama.  
\- Pues ya me has visto – contestó ella levantándose. – Ahora tienes que irte antes de que David se levante para ir a la oficina.  
\- Emma… - repitió él poniendo cara de pena. – No me trates así, por favor.  
\- Killian, sé por lo que estás pasando. Y quiero que sepas que te apoyo al 100%. Pero yo no quiero sufrir más. Y que tú estés aquí en mi cama, sabiendo que no vamos a poder estar nunca juntos, me hace daño.  
\- Emma, yo no he dicho que no vayamos a estar juntos nunca. Es sólo cuestión de un tiempo - trató de razonar él.  
\- Killian, tenemos que asumirlo. Nunca va a ser un buen momento para dejar a Tink, y menos después de esto…  
\- No me hagas esto – suplicó él. – No te rindas antes de intentarlo – añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – He tenido un día de mierda. No me dejes tú también, por favor – dijo con voz temblorosa.  
\- Oh… Killian… - dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y abrazándolo de forma que su cabeza quedase apoyada contra su pecho. – No me iré a ningún lado – añadió contra su pelo, mientras seguía consolándolo.  
\- ¿Me esperarás? – preguntó él un poco más tranquilo, mirándola a los ojos.  
\- Siempre – susurró ella.

Killian no pudo evitarlo y la besó. Un beso suave, tierno, sin más pretensiones. Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban.   
\- Háblame, Killian – dijo Emma. – Confía en mí.

Al principio él no contestó, pero después de unos segundos, se separó completamente de ella y después de tomar aire profundamente y soltarlo, habló:  
\- Me siento culpable – comenzó. – Y a la vez aliviado – continuó. – Lo que hace que me sienta más culpable todavía – siguió explicándose muy deprisa, casi atragantándose con sus palabras.  
\- Killian, despacio… - le dijo Emma mientras le agarraba la cara con las dos manos y lo obligaba a centrarse. – Respira.  
\- Me siento aliviado por no tener un hijo en camino – susurró él. – Y sé que eso me hace ser una persona horrible… Era mi hijo, al fin y al cabo. Y créeme, Swan, te juro que si hubiese seguido hacia delante el embarazo, yo lo habría cuidado y lo habría querido, pero… por más que trato de evitarlo, no puedo dejar de sentirme aliviado…  
\- Killian, no tienes que sentirte culpable por no estar preparado para ser padre… - dijo Emma.  
\- Y me siento culpable porque no quiero estar con Tink y ella piensa que todo está bien, que superaremos esto juntos. Hoy en el hospital me ha dicho que todo esto que había pasado, le había hecho darse cuenta de que quiere que intentemos tener un bebé… ¿qué se supone que tengo que contestar yo a eso? – preguntó angustiado. – Estaba destrozada, así que no pude contarle la verdad.  
\- Todo irá bien – dijo Emma. Era lo único que se le ocurría decir en estos momentos. Sabía que no era un gran consuelo, pero no era capaz de pensar nada mejor. – Te lo prometo – añadió.

Killian la abrazó de nuevo, susurrándole una y otra vez al oído cuánto la quería y que haría lo que fuese necesario para estar juntos de verdad.  
\- Lo sé – le contestó ella, empujándolo suavemente para separarlo de ella. – Pero ahora, tienes que volver a tu habitación o mi hermano te matará.

Él soltó una risa casi sin ganas y se levantó de la cama.   
\- ¿Por qué no me lo dices? – preguntó.  
\- ¿El qué? – cuestionó ella con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Ya no me contestas cuando te digo que te quiero – afirmó él.   
\- Ya sabes lo que siento por ti –respondió ella mirando hacia otro lado.  
\- ¿Y entonces?  
\- No sé… - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Simplemente ahora mismo no me sale, Killian. No puedo decirlo – añadió con un hilillo de voz.  
\- Me has vuelto a dejar fuera de tus muros – dijo él apretando la mandíbula.  
\- Yo también necesito tiempo, Killian. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí.

Él asintió una y otra vez, hasta que se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, se giró y la miró con determinación.  
\- Te lo diré todos los días, a todas horas, hasta que me contestes. No me rendiré. Y espero que tú tampoco te rindas.

Dicho eso, se marchó, dejando a Emma todavía más confusa y más sumida en sus pensamientos de lo que ya estaba.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9:

Desde que Killian se había marchado de la habitación, Emma no fue capaz de pegar ojo, así que decidió dejar de intentarlo y se puso una vieja sudadera por encima del pijama para bajar a la cocina y desayunar algo. 

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, ya se escuchaba bullicio procedente de la cocina. Entró y estaban allí Mary Margaret y Henry, ambos terminando de desayunar entre risas. Emma sonrió al entrar y verlos. Su cuñada era genial con Henry, lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo. Estaba segura de que cuando les llegase el turno de tener un bebé, David y ella iban a ser los mejores. Tragó saliva para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen, ya que no pudo evitar acordarse de su madre. Ella también era increíble. 

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Mary Margaret en tono maternal. - ¿Estás mejor?  
\- Sí, gracias – contestó ella tímidamente. – Gracias por ayudarme ayer.  
\- Claro, Emma – dijo ella apartándole el pelo de la cara. – Para eso está la familia.  
\- ¿Y David? – preguntó casi con miedo, mientras comenzaba a servirse los cereales en un tazón.   
\- Está en la ducha ahora mismo. Supongo que Killian y él bajarán enseguida.

Emma asintió mientras hundía la cuchara en sus cereales y comenzaba a empujarlos contra la leche.  
\- Emma, ¿estás bien? – repitió Mary Margaret poniendo una mano encima de la suya.  
\- Claro – respondió ella rápidamente. - ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Mary Margaret la miró sin creérselo, pero no insistió. Sin embargo, por su expresión, Emma sabía que se avecinaba una conversación seria en cuanto estuviesen solas. Comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza y a preocuparse. ¿Se le habría escapado algo mientras estaba borracha? Dios, ¡menudo lío!

Sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando entraron David y Killian en la cocina también.   
\- ¡Buenos días, cariño! – dijo su hermano, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer.  
\- ¡Buenos días a todos! – dijo a su vez Killian, mientras le tocaba la espalda de una forma casual, pero que hizo que a Emma le recorriese un escalofrío de arriba a abajo.  
\- Buenos días… - contestó ella con un susurro, sin levantar la vista del desayuno.  
\- Contigo quería hablar yo… - comenzó David cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué ha pasado ayer?

Emma levantó la vista por fin y lo miró.  
\- Lo siento. Me pasé un poco…  
\- ¿Un poco? – preguntó David incrédulo, levantando un poco la voz. - ¡Maldita sea! Apenas te tenías en pie.   
\- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! – replicó Emma, levantando la voz también. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me flagele?  
\- ¡Venga, chicos! – dijo Mary Margaret dando un par de palmadas, para tranquilizar la situación. - ¡Siempre estáis igual! David, cariño, tu hermana ya se ha disculpado – añadió mirando a su marido. – Estoy segura de que no volverá a repetirse algo así – añadió también, en este caso mirando hacia Emma. - ¿Verdad?  
\- Claro – respondió ella de mala gana. – En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho… - masculló por lo bajo.   
\- En cuanto cumplas los dieciocho, ¿qué? – gritó David dando una palmada en la mesa.  
\- ¡Me iré de aquí! – gritó ella también. - ¡Lo más lejos que pueda! – añadió marchándose de la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos.   
\- ¡Pues vete! – gritó David fuera de sí. - ¡Ya sabes dónde está la puerta!  
\- ¡Emma! – la llamó Mary Margaret. - ¡Vuelve aquí!

Emma no respondió y se la escuchó como subía corriendo las escaleras. Mary Margaret se giró muy enfadada hacia su marido y le dijo, con los brazos en jarras:  
\- ¿Ya estás contento? Siempre le dices que tiene que crecer, ¡pues tú también deberías, querido!  
\- Pero… - rechistó David.  
\- No hay peros que valgan. Te comportas como si tuvieses la misma edad que ella. ¿Quién es el adulto, David? Porque tú desde luego, no – dijo tirando la servilleta a la mesa. – Vamos, Henry – dijo Mary Margaret. – Ya sé que han suspendido las clases, pero hoy vendrás conmigo hasta el colegio y me ayudarás con un par de cosas, ¿te parece? – continuó mientras ambos se marchaban de la cocina.

 

Se quedaron Killian y David en silencio.   
\- Me he pasado – preguntó David un poco arrepentido.   
\- Te has pasado – repitió Killian, dando vueltas a su café.  
\- Es que no sé cómo manejarla… Cuando pienso que estamos cerca otra vez, pasa algo como lo de ayer y se me escapa de nuevo entre los dedos – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
\- Tiene mucho carácter – reconoció Killian con una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Pues sí… - agregó David. – El chico que esté finalmente con ella tendrá que ser un santo para aguantarla – añadió con una risa.

Killian soltó una triste sonrisa mientras miraba para su café. Después de unos segundos de silencio, se levantó y dijo:  
\- Hablaré con ella  
\- ¿Seguro? Killian, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
\- No hay problema, Dave. Yo voy – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

 

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Emma, tomó aire y llamó tres veces, esperando que ella lo dejase pasar. La puerta se abrió y Emma allí estaba, con los ojos rojos de llorar y el pelo todo revuelto.   
\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó él.  
\- ¡Lárgate, Killian! – protestó ella. – No estoy de humor para más dramas – añadió comenzando a llorar otra vez.  
\- Por favor – pidió él. 

 

Emma lo miró durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se decidió a abrirle la puerta. Killian entró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón, esperando a que ella hablase, sin saber muy bien qué decir.   
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- No, no estoy bien, Killian – preguntó Emma dejándose caer sentada en la cama. – ¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?  
\- Me pareció una buena forma de empezar una conversación – dijo él riéndose casi sin ganas mientras se sentaba también en la cama, pero haciendo que ella soltase una pequeña risa también, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.   
\- Esto es una mierda… - dijo ella con la mirada fija en un punto delante de ellos.  
\- Lo es – susurró él dándole un beso en el pelo. 

Se quedaron unos minutos así, en calma, sin decir nada, disfrutando el momento. Emma se incorporó otra vez, sacando la cabeza de su hombro y secándose las mejillas. Él la miró, y sintió dolor por ella. Estaba destrozada. Y todo era en parte por culpa de él.   
\- Emma… - comenzó él. – Siento mucho haberte puesto en esta situación. Nunca fue mi intención…  
\- Estoy en esta situación porque quiero – respondió ella mirándolo fijamente. – Tú no me has obligado a nada, Killian. Yo solita fui y me enamoré de ti.

Killian se acercó para darle un beso y tratar de reconfortarla, pero en el último momento ella se apartó.   
\- No… -susurró. – No podemos seguir así. Creo que tenemos que darnos un tiempo – añadió temblorosa.  
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó él aterrado. - ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Lo he estado pensando y creo que es lo mejor.  
\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? Porque te puedo asegurar, que para mí no es lo mejor.  
\- Killian, necesitamos mirar las cosas en perspectiva y si estamos juntos, no vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo.  
\- Habla por ti, Swan – replicó él apretando la mandíbula. – Yo no necesito distancia ni perspectiva. Sé muy bien lo que siento.   
\- ¡Yo también sé lo que siento! – dijo ella alzando la voz.   
\- ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó él. – Porque a mí me parece que estás algo confusa.  
\- ¿Y te parece raro que lo esté? Míranos, Killian.   
\- ¡Ya lo hago, Emma! – gritó él también, mientras se levantaba de la cama. - ¿Y sabes lo que veo? Me veo a mí mismo peleando, dándome cabezazos contra una pared, mientras tú ya tiraste la toalla hace un rato.  
\- Yo no he tirado la toalla, Killian – respondió ella con ojos brillantes.  
\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó él con voz temblorosa, volviéndose a sentar a su lado.  
\- Necesito un tiempo – repitió ella.  
\- ¿Quieres dejarlo? – preguntó él, rompiéndose.   
\- No – dijo ella.  
\- Me estás volviendo loco – masculló él por lo bajo, mientras se revolvía el cabello con las manos.   
\- Necesito estar separada de ti hasta que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce, Killian. Porque no puedo estar contigo como si tal cosa, cuando tú todavía estás con Tink. Por el amor de Dios, ¿tan difícil es de entender? – preguntó ella frustrada. - ¡Quiero que seas mío de verdad!   
\- Soy tuyo, Emma – susurró él, mientras le acariciaba la cara.

Ella se dejó acariciar, pero finalmente, se aclaró la voz y dijo:  
\- He pedido una beca.  
\- ¿Una beca? – preguntó Killian, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Para qué?  
\- Para acabar el curso en el extranjero.  
\- ¿¿Cómo?? ¿Cuándo has hecho eso?  
\- La solicité antes de empezar nuestra relación. Quería salir de casa. No tenía pensado seguir adelante, pero…  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- Hoy me ha llegado un correo electrónico diciéndome que me han aceptado.   
\- O sea que te vas… -afirmó él muy serio, mientras le soltaba la mano que tenía agarrada.  
\- Serían sólo seis meses en Oxford – dijo ella, tratando de calmarlo.  
\- ¿Oxford? – preguntó él alzando la voz. – Eso está al otro lado del océano. ¿Y seis meses?  
\- Nos vendría bien – dijo ella.  
\- ¡A mí no me metas! Di que te vendría bien a ti – dijo él seriamente.  
\- Bueno, pues me vendría bien a mí – repitió ella.  
\- Vale, pues ya está decidido. ¡Buen viaje! – dijo él levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
\- Killian, por favor…   
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con los ojos llorosos. – ¿Me estás dejando y tengo que estar de acuerdo? Pues no lo estoy, Swan.  
\- Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti – añadió ella.   
\- Yo creo que ya ha cambiado, Emma – dijo él derrotado. – Haz lo que creas conveniente – agregó antes de marcharse rápidamente de la habitación, dejando tras él una Emma rota.

 

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Emma y Killian habían tenido su última conversación y en este tiempo, apenas se habían visto. Ella lo había intentado llamar varias veces, pero él nunca respondía sus llamadas, así que el único contacto que habían tenido, habían sido un par de veces en su casa para cenar o comer.

Poco a poco se acercaba el día en el que Emma tendría que coger el avión hacia Europa. Y no quería irse así, con Killian enfadado, pero no sabía qué hacer para revertir la situación, para hacerle entender que esto realmente les vendría bien. Cuando ella volviese, estaría a punto de cumplir por fin los dieciocho años, y entonces podrían intentarlo de verdad, sin que nadie los mirarse raro, sin tener que dar explicaciones.

David había estado encantado con la idea de que se fuera por unos meses, había dicho que le vendría bien para centrarse y madurar, para crecer, para ver lo que es arreglarse por una misma y contra todo pronóstico, le había dado todo su apoyo. Al igual que Mary Margaret, que Emma estaba segura de que se estaba enterando de todo lo que estaba pasando con Killian, pero nunca le había dicho nada. Lo cual agradecía enormemente, porque no quería tener que lidiar con eso ahora mismo. 

El día llegó y mientras Emma estaba terminando de hacer su equipaje, se escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Era su cuñada.  
\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó asomando la cabeza.  
\- Claro – dijo Emma gesticulando con la mano para que entrase.  
\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
\- Bueno, conociéndome, seguro que me olvido un montón de cosas aquí. Pero bueno, mamá siempre decía que con el pasaporte en regla y algo de dinero…

Mary Margaret se rió y asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Sí que es verdad que lo decía siempre – comentó mientras le ayudaba a doblar algunas camisetas que tenía encima de la cama. - ¿Todo bien, entonces?  
\- Sí – respondió Emma con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
\- Emma – comenzó Mary Margaret poniéndose seria. – No he querido sacar el tema hasta ahora, porque esperaba que tuvieses la suficiente confianza para contármelo, pero necesito preguntártelo… ¿Qué sucede con Killian?  
\- ¿Con Killian? – preguntó ella nerviosa. – Nada – respondió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Emma, os he visto. Apenas os habláis. Y además, el día que llegaste tan borracha a casa, lo vi salir de tu habitación en mitad de la noche. No quiero pensar mal, pero…  
\- No es lo que piensas, Mary Margaret… - dijo Emma tratando de tranquilizarla.  
\- Entonces… ¿qué tengo que pensar?

Emma se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar qué debía contestar a eso. Finalmente, tomó una decisión, dándose cuenta de que no valía de nada seguir ocultándolo.   
\- No puedes contarle nada a David – advirtió ella. – No quiero que se enfade con Killian.  
\- Emma, me estás asustando…  
\- Me he enamorado de Killian – dijo ella muy seria. – Y sé que me vas a decir que es una etapa, que se me pasará, que lo tengo idealizado, pero no es así. Hablo muy en serio.

Mary Margaret se quedó con la boca muy abierta, mirando para ella como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.   
\- ¿Y él?   
\- Él también me quiere.   
\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Mary Margaret poniéndose una mano en el pecho. - ¿Y Tink?  
\- Iba a romper con ella el mismo día que ella tuvo el aborto – respondió Emma siendo totalmente sincera con su cuñada.  
\- ¡Jesús! – volvió a decir su cuñada. - ¿Y David? ¿Sabe algo?  
\- ¿De verdad crees que si David supiera algo, estaría tan tranquilo?

Mary Margaret soltó una risa por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza.  
\- Probablemente no. Killian tendría la nariz rota y tú estarías en un convento, y no de camino a Reino Unido.  
\- Efectivamente. Y por eso, no puedes decirle nada a mi hermano. Todavía no – continuó Emma.  
\- Emma, es mi marido. No puedo esconderle un secreto como éste. Eres su hermana pequeña. Killian jamás debió…  
\- Intentó evitarlo, Mary Margaret. Se comportó siempre como un perfecto caballero conmigo – dijo Emma. – Fui yo la que le anduvo detrás hasta que me hizo caso – lo defendió ella.  
\- Aún así. Él es el adulto… Tiene que saber que esto no está bien.  
\- ¿El qué no está bien, Mary Margaret? ¿No está bien que dos personas se quieran sólo porque una es más joven? – preguntó muy seria. – Te creía mucho más abierta de mente que eso. Siempre con tus discursos sobre el “amor verdadero”. No a todos nos viene todo tan rodado como a ti y a mi hermano – continuó comenzando a enfadarse.  
\- Emma, eres menor de edad… - dijo ella con tono maternal.   
\- No voy a ser menor para siempre. En menos de ocho meses, cumplo los dieciocho. Y en ese momento, ni David ni nadie se podrá interponer.  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué te vas?  
\- Porque me estoy ahogando aquí, teniendo que esconderme seguido. Además, Killian aún tiene que resolver su situación con Tink y yo no quiero estar en el medio. Esta distancia durante un tiempo nos vendrá bien.  
\- Pero KIllian no opina lo mismo… - afirmó Mary Margaret.  
\- No – dijo Emma. – Apenas me habla. Cree que lo estoy dejando. Pero no es así, simplemente le estoy dejando espacio para que ponga su vida en orden y después podamos estar juntos.   
\- Lo quieres de verdad – dijo Mary Margaret. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. – Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar con tantísima madurez, Emma.  
\- Lo quiero más que a nada en el mundo – respondió ella muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. – Y por eso te pido que me dés este tiempo. Después, yo misma se lo diré a David.

Mary Margaret se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente decidió que la iba a ayudar, que quién era ella para juzgar de quien se enamoraba el resto del mundo. Killian era una buena persona y sabía que jamás le haría daño a Emma.  
\- Te lo prometo. Me costará, pero no le diré nada a tu hermano. Pero tienes que prometerme que hablarás con él en cuanto las cosas se pongan serias de verdad. No quiero que se entere por terceras personas.  
\- Lo prometo – dijo Emma aliviada, mientras le rodeaba el cuello a su cuñada con los brazos. – Gracias.  
\- Recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar de tu lado, Emma. Aunque tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco dolida de que no hayas confiado en mí.  
\- Me daba miedo que no lo entendieses… - añadió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Bueno, nada de llorar – dijo Mary Margaret limpiándose también las lágrimas. – Vamos a terminar de hacer esta maleta, que no se va a hacer sola.

Emma sonrió y siguió metiendo la ropa en la bolsa, mucho más aliviada que antes de tener esta conversación con su cuñada. Si ella lo entendía, tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo, David también se diese cuenta de que se querían. Ahora sólo faltaba que Killian le cogiese el teléfono y la dejase despedirse como Dios mandaba de él. Porque no podría soportar marcharse sin hablar con él antes y dejarle claro sus intenciones para la vuelta.

 

Todos estaban en el salón para despedirse de ella. Todos menos Killian.   
\- Bueno… - dijo Emma con la voz temblorosa. – Llegó el momento de despedirse.  
\- No lo digas así, que parece que no vas a volver jamás – dijo su hermano, sorbiendo la nariz para que las lágrimas no cayesen. - ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto?  
\- Seguro. No quiero más despedidas allí – contestó ella.

David se acercó a su hermana y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.   
\- Cuídate, ¿vale? Y avisa en cuanto aterrices para que no nos preocupemos. Y llámanos por el Skype todos los días para saber que estás bien…  
\- ¡Venga, David! – lo interrumpió ella. – Que no me voy a la guerra.

Después Mary Margaret se acercó y la abrazó también.   
\- No ha venido – susurró Emma con voz temblorosa en el oído de su cuñada. – Le he dicho que me iba hoy y no ha venido.   
\- Entrará en razón – susurró Mary Margaret también. – Yo me encargaré de él – añadió separándose por fin y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Te lo prometo.

Finalmente, Henry se encaramó a su cintura, lloriqueando.  
\- No te vayas, Emma – dijo él.  
\- Ey… - comenzó ella agarrándole la carita con las dos manos. – En cuanto menos te lo esperes, estaré de vuelta.   
\- ¿Prometido? – preguntó el niño secándose las lágrimas.  
\- Prometido – dijo Emma. 

Se despidió una vez más de todos y salió de la casa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.   
Y allí, apoyado en la farola de enfrente de su portal, estaba Killian. En ese momento, Emma no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba. Killian enseguida le correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su cara en el pelo de ella, tratando de no llorar.   
\- Vamos – dijo él. – Te llevo al aeropuerto.   
\- ¿Qué? No, no quiero más despedidas – contestó ella separándose. – Sólo necesitaba darte un abrazo.   
\- Yo necesito más, Emma. Así que estaré contigo hasta que te subas a ese maldito avión.   
\- Vale – susurró ella finalmente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta el coche y condujeron hasta el aeropuerto. El avión iba con un poco de retraso, así que se sentaron en una mesa de una de las cafeterías y pidieron la cena.   
\- Killian… - comenzó ella.  
\- No, déjame que hable – interrumpió él. – Lo siento mucho, Emma. Estas dos últimas semanas me he comportado como un auténtico gilipollas.   
\- Pues sí – le dio la razón ella.  
\- Pero no lo entendía… - continuó él. – No entendía por qué querías irte. Ahora lo veo.   
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella esperanzada.  
\- Tenías razón. Necesitamos este tiempo para poner todo en orden. Y cuando vuelvas… - dijo él. – Es cuando empieza la diversión – añadió con una sonrisa pícara, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a ella.  
\- ¿Entonces me esperarás? Yo entendería si no quisieses esperarme, es mucho tiempo… - continuó ella nerviosa.  
\- Siempre – le contestó él, repitiendo las palabras que ella le había dicho unas noches atrás en su habitación. – No lo dudes ni por un momento.

Emma se levantó de su silla y se sentó en su regazo, besándolo apasionadamente, haciendo que él gimiese muy bajito ante el asalto. Se separaron, ambos claramente afectados por el beso y juntaron las frentes, dándose un tiempo para recobrar el aliento.   
\- Cenemos – dijo él. – Después te acompañaré para que factures la maleta.

Siguieron cenando, agarrándose una mano por encima de la mano, sin ser capaces de soltarse. Finalmente, había llegado el momento. 

Se pusieron a la cola para facturar, Killian con un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras de vez en cuando le daba un beso en la sien o en el pelo. Emma se sentía como volando, no podía creer que hubieran arreglado las cosas de verdad y que él estuviera dispuesto a esperarla durante estos seis meses.   
Mientras estaban esperando, se escuchó por megafonía:  
\- Vuelo JK765, con destino a Londres. Retrasado hasta las 2:15 a.m  
\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Emma mirando rápido los billetes para comprobar que fuese realmente el suyo. – No me lo puedo creer. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
\- Esperar, Swan – contestó Killian. – Vamos a buscarnos un rinconcito para tirarnos en el suelo. Porque a casa no nos vale la pena ir.

Así que así hicieron. Encontraron un rinconcito apartado donde poder sentarse y descansar un rato.   
\- Killian, si te tienes que ir… Tú mañana trabajas. Deberías de descansar.  
\- No hay ningún sitio en el que prefiera estar que aquí contigo – respondió él mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra una pared y abría las piernas, indicándole a Emma que se sentase entre ellas.

Emma se sentó y apoyó su espalda contra su pecho, haciendo que él le rodease la cintura con los brazos. Estuvieron así tranquilos, en silencio, sin atreverse a romper la tranquilidad del momento.

En un momento, Emma echó hacia atrás la cabeza, apoyándola en su hombro, para poder mirarlo a la cara.  
\- Te quiero – dijo por fin. 

Él sonrió instantáneamente de oreja a oreja, mientras los ojos le brillaban al escucharla. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó durante un largo rato, sin importarle lo incómodo de la postura.  
\- No sabes lo mucho que deseaba volver a escucharte decir eso – susurró contra su pelo. – Yo también te quiero, Emma.

Así continuaron, felices por un momento, hasta que la despedida final llegó.   
\- Nos vemos en seis meses – dijo ella, abrazándolo una última vez.   
\- Aquí estaré esperándote – respondió él, inclinándose para darle un último beso en los labios. – Vuelve conmigo, Swan – dijo finalmente.

Se separaron y con las lágrimas en los ojos, Emma embarcó hacia el avión, mirando una sola vez para atrás y encontrándose con la mirada apenada de Killian, y sus labios que le decían una vez más: “Te quiero, Swan”.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10:

La sensación de soledad que embargó a Emma cuando llegó por fin a Oxford es algo que ella no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Era consciente de que ella misma había tomado esta decisión y estaba segura de que a largo plazo sería muy enriquecedora y todo eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse perdida. 

Miró una vez más el papel con la dirección de su nuevo apartamento. Cuando habló por teléfono con la agencia desde casa le habían dicho que compartiría piso con otras dos personas. Emma esperaba que fueran gente normal, con la que fuese fácil convivir y no ningún loco.

Tomó un taxi y le dio la nueva dirección, nerviosa por llegar y ver a qué tendría que enfrentarse durante estos seis meses. El taxista la dejó justo enfrente del portal y Emma salió con paso decidido, su maleta haciendo ruido detrás de ella contra el pavimento de la acera. Tomó aire y tocó el timbre un par de veces, esperando a que alguien le abriese la puerta.

Pasados unos treinta segundos, ésta se abrió dejando paso a un chico más o menos de la edad de Emma, alto, bastante fornido en relación a otros chicos de su edad y de ojos azules.   
\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo con un denso acento inglés.  
\- Eh… - comenzó Emma nerviosa. – Soy Emma, me han dicho que aquí es donde viviré los próximos seis meses.  
\- ¡Ah! – exclamó él dándose cuenta. – Eres la alumna yanqui – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Pasa, pasa! Te estábamos esperando. Yo soy August.  
\- Encantada – contestó ella extendiendo la mano hacia él, la cual aceptó y estrechó de forma amistosa.  
\- Por aquí – dijo él abriendo de par en par la puerta para dejarla entrar.

 

Caminaron por un largo pasillo y August le iba explicando dónde quedaba todo: la cocina, el baño, el salón, el lavadero… hasta que finalmente giraron y señaló a la última puerta:  
\- Ésa es tu habitación – dijo. – Si quieres, te daré un tiempo para que te instales y puedes ayudarme a hacer la cena para cuando venga Ruby en un rato – añadió. – Es nuestra otra compañera de piso – agregó dándose cuenta de que Emma no tenía idea de quién era Ruby.  
\- Vale – contestó ella, agradecida por el buen rollo que se respiraba de momento. – Enseguida te ayudaré. Sólo tengo que avisar en casa de que estoy bien y esas cosas.  
\- Claro – dijo él comprensivo. – Ten, la contraseña del WiFi.

Emma entró en su habitación y lo que vio le gustó. No era muy grande, pero estaba segura de que podría hacerla suya. Era acogedora y muy luminosa. En la ventana había un pequeño balcón. Abrió la puerta que comunicaba con él y salió un momento para apreciar las vistas. Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse. 

Ya más tranquila, sacó el portátil de su bolso y se dispuso a hacer las llamadas de rigor. Esperó impaciente a que el Skype conectara y enseguida, se vieron las caras de sus dos hermanos pegadas a la webcam.  
\- David, si no te alejas un poco, sólo veré los agujeros de tu nariz – dijo Emma riéndose.  
\- ¡Oh! – dijo él alejándose. – Perdona, pensé que aún no había conectado – añadió soltando una carcajada también. - ¿Qué tal?  
\- Acabo de llegar a la que será mi casa durante estos seis meses. Está muy bien. Me esperaba algo mucho peor.  
\- ¿Has conocido ya a tus compañeros?  
\- A uno de ellos. Se llama August y por el acento es de aquí. Me ha dicho que la otra chica que vivirá con nosotros se llama Ruby, pero aún no está aquí en casa.  
\- ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Seguro?  
\- Un poco abrumada – confesó ella. - Cuando bajé del avión, me temblaban hasta las piernas, pero ahora ya estoy mejor – añadió.  
\- Bueno, pues disfruta la experiencia al máximo, hermanita, pero por favor – dijo David con mirada suplicante. – Llama todos los días para saber que todo va bien, ¿vale?  
\- Eso está hecho – contestó ella parpadeando muy rápido para evitar que las lágrimas cayesen. – Os quiero mucho.  
\- Y nosotros a ti, hermanita – respondió David antes de finalizar la conexión.

 

Cerró el portátil y decidió que a Killian lo llamaría en un rato, cuando pudiese hablar largo y tendido con él. No quería tener una conversación rápida de dos minutos. Sin embargo, para que no se preocupara, aunque estaba seguro de que el cotilla de su hermano ya le habría soltado todo lo que acababan de hablar, le mandó un WhatsApp:

E: Ya he llegado. Todo perfecto. Te llamo a la noche (mi noche). Te quiero.

Bloqueó la pantalla del teléfono y salió hacia la cocina para ayudar a August con la cena. Allí estaba él con un delantal de estos con dibujitos simpáticos mofándose del cocinero, mientras le daba vueltas a una olla.  
\- Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?  
\- ¿Podrías picar estas cebollas y estos pimientos?  
\- Claro – dijo ella remangándose para ponerse manos a la obra. - ¿Qué vamos a cenar?  
\- Un guiso de carne. No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad? – preguntó él poniendo cara de terror. – Porque sería una gran metedura de pata no haberte preguntado antes.  
\- No – respondió Emma riéndose a carcajadas. – Puedes estar tranquilo. Como carne.  
\- Perfecto – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Entonces esto te va a encantar.

Después de un rato de conversación fácil acerca de tonterías, se escuchó la puerta de entrada, indicando que Ruby acababa de llegar. Unos pasos se acercaron poco a poco a la cocina, hasta que se escuchó una voz femenina:  
\- ¡Pero qué bien huele! – dijo cerrando los ojos. – En momentos como éste es cuando me alegro de vivir contigo.   
\- ¿Sólo me quieres por mis dotes culinarias? Me ofendes – contestó él sin levantar la vista de la olla. – Ruby, ésta es Emma, nuestra nueva compañera de piso.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó ella rodeándole efusivamente el cuello con los brazos. - ¡Estaba deseando que llegaras! ¡Qué bien tener otra chica en casa! La testosterona me estaba asfixiando – dijo guiñándole un ojo a August.

 

Siguieron cocinando y hablando. La verdad que Emma se lo estaba pasando bien, eran gente muy simpática. Después de cenar y de ver un rato la televisión, con la excusa del “jet-lag”, se despidió de ellos hasta mañana y entró en la habitación.  
Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el teléfono y enseguida vió que Killian había contestado.

KJ: Yo también a ti. Espero tu llamada.

Cogió rápidamente el portátil y con los dedos temblorosos, pulsó el botón de llamada. Ni bien pasados cinco segundos, Killian aceptó la llamada y su preciosa cara apareció en la pantalla.  
\- Hola… - susurró ella con una sonrisa.  
\- Hola, amor – dijo él estirando la mano hacia la pantalla, como si estuviera acariciándole la cara. – Te acabas de ir y ya te echo de menos.  
\- Y yo a ti – respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco. - ¿Qué tal?  
\- Todo como siempre. ¿Y tú?  
\- Pues mi apartamento es muy bonito, tiene unas vistas impresionantes. ¡Te encantaría! Y mis compañeros son muy majos también. Él se llama August y es de aquí y ella se llama Ruby y creo que es alemana. Parecen buena gente.  
\- ¿Vives con un chico, Swan? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño y jugando con uno de los bolígrafos de su mesa.  
\- Vivo con un chico, Killian – repitió ella, mofándose de él con una sonrisa. – Pero no te preocupes. Juntos, pero no revueltos.  
\- Más te vale – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Y ahora qué haces?  
\- Me acabo de meter en la cama, el “jet-lag” me está matando.  
\- ¿Estás en la cama? ¿Cuál de tus preciosos pijamitas llevas puesto? – dijo él con la voz un poco ronca, mientras ponía su característica sonrisa de lado.  
\- Ya te gustaría saberlo – respondió ella juguetona también.  
\- Y tanto… - susurró él. - ¿No me vas a dar ninguna pista?

Emma se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta, quedando a la vista la camisa celeste con la que había dormido en L. A, en el que había sido el mejor fin de semana de su vida.  
\- Dios… - gruñó Killian. – Ahora que sé que estás durmiendo con mi camisa… ¡Eres cruel conmigo!

Emma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y se tumbó de lado en la cama, con el portátil enfrente de ella.  
\- ¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó él mirándola dulcemente.  
\- Mucho… Estoy agotada, el viaje es un palizón – dijo ella bostezando. – Pero quiero hablar contigo – añadió. – Tienes una voz muy relajante.  
\- Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas, amor – dijo él echándose hacia atrás en lo que parecía la silla de su despacho. - ¿Sabes? Este despacho no es lo mismo sin ti por aquí, peleándote con mi impresora y con la fotocopiadora…  
\- ¡Ja, ja! – dijo ella fingiendo que se reía. – Eres muy gracioso, Killian – añadió enterrando la cabeza contra la almohada. 

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, en los que se miraban a los ojos a través de una pantalla, Emma habló y con voz temblorosa, dijo:  
\- Te echo mucho de menos. Me encantaría que estuvieses aquí…  
\- Y a mí me encantaría poder estar ahí contigo – dijo él pasándose la mano por el pelo. – Muy pronto.  
\- Muy pronto – repitió ella antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Killian desde su sitio en la oficina, acarició una última vez la pantalla y se desconectó del Skype. Al cerrar el ordenador, le escribió un mensaje:  
KJ: Eres monísima durmiendo, pero incluso por Skype, ¡roncas! Te quiero.

 

Cuando Emma se despertó ya por la mañana al ir a clase, vio el mensaje y soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que arrugaba la nariz, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que Killian ponía.

E: Las princesas no roncamos.

Se metió en la ducha y se vistió rápidamente, nerviosa ante su primer día de clase. Esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Emma había llegado a Oxford, y cada vez estaba ya más acostumbrada a la gente y al ambiente. Además de sus compañeros de piso, se había hecho muy amiga de una chica escocesa llamada Mérida y de otro chico americano como ella que se llamaba Arthur. 

Sin embargo, seguía echando de menos a su familia y a Killian. Sobre todo a Killian. La distancia les estaba costando cada vez más, ya que ambos estaban muy ocupados y no podían hablar todo lo que querían. Alguna vez incluso, esto había provocado pequeñas discusiones entre ellos. Nada grave, pero que poco a poco ella notaba que iba haciendo mella en la relación. Algo que Emma no quería que pasase. 

Su portátil comenzó a sonar, indicando una llamada entrante por el Skype. Era él. Emma suspiró y se recolocó el pelo, antes de aceptar la llamada.  
\- ¡Hola! – exclamó Emma un poco preocupada. - ¿Cómo es que llamas tan temprano? Ahí debe de ser todavía de madrugada.   
\- No podía dormir – contestó él desde la cama, con el pelo todo revuelto.   
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- Nada – respondió él sonriendo brevemente. – Sólo quería verte.  
\- Killian... Te conozco – dijo Emma. – Cuéntame qué te pasa.

Se escuchó alguien llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Emma. Tanto Killian como ella miraron hacia la fuente del sonido. Era August.  
\- Emma, ¿ayer a la noche me olvidé aquí mi sudadera azul?  
\- Eh… - dijo ella levantándose. – Sí, la apoyé ahí en mi mesa – señaló.  
\- Oh, gracias – respondió él con una sonrisa. – Perdón – dijo de repente. – No sabía que estabas con el Skype. Ya te dejo a solas – añadió saliendo de la habitación rápidamente y cerrando la puerta con suavidad.  
\- Ya estoy aquí otra vez – dijo Emma sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

Killian la miraba con la mandíbula apretada y Emma vio que se avecinaban curvas.  
\- ¿Killian?  
\- ¿Por qué está su sudadera en tu habitación?  
\- Porque ayer estuvimos viendo una película aquí con el ordenador – contestó Emma muy calmada, tratando de no alterarse.  
\- ¿Los dos solos? – preguntó él de mal humor.  
\- No, con Ruby también – replicó Emma comenzando a cabrearse.  
\- Ya, claro – dijo él con un tono de voz que demostraba que no se lo creía.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? – preguntó ella ofendida. – Porque si no confías en mí, esto no va a ningún lado.  
\- Emma, no es eso… - dijo él revolviéndose aún más el pelo.   
\- Porque te recuerdo – comenzó Emma, ahora ya del todo enfadada. – Que no soy yo la que tiene novio. ¿Has hablado con Tink?  
\- Aún no – respondió él con un hilillo de voz, sin mirar directamente a la cámara.  
\- Perfecto – masculló Emma. – Y aún así tienes las narices de portarte como un novio celoso conmigo. No tienes derecho, Killian.   
\- Emma…  
\- Tengo que irme a clase – dijo ella, haciendo ademán de cerrar ya el ordenador.  
\- ¡Espera, por favor! – le pidió Killian. – Lo siento. Es sólo que no aguanto tenerte lejos, Emma. Apenas como, apenas duermo, me paso el día pensando en ti…  
\- ¿Y te crees que yo no pienso en ti? Pero yo no me porto como una gilipollas cada vez que tengo un mal día y aún encima me acuerdo de que la que está ahí contigo es Tink…  
\- Hablaré con ella. Te lo prometo. De hoy no pasa.  
\- Me lo creeré cuando lo vea – respondió ella antes de despedirse. – Y ahora me tengo que ir.   
\- Te llamo a la noche.  
\- Mejor que no, Killian. Dame un tiempo para que me calme – advirtió ella antes de cortar la llamada.

 

Le sabía mal ser tan brusca con él, pero le parecía que había que tener la cara muy grande para estar celoso cuando él todavía no había salido de su relación con Tink.

Enterró la cara en un cojín y soltó un grito que quedó amortiguado por ésta. En esta postura, la encontró Ruby, que ya estaba lista para ir a clase.   
\- ¿Mala noche?  
\- Mala mañana, más bien.  
\- ¿Quieres contarme?  
\- Tengo una especie de novio… - comenzó Emma.  
\- ¡Ah! No sabía – dijo Ruby curiosa de repente. – Cuéntamelo todo.  
\- Él es bastante más mayor que yo, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.  
\- ¡Guau! Suena interesante… ¿Me lo cuentas por el camino?

Así fue. Emma se desahogó con su amiga de camino a clase y no pudo sentirse mejor. Era genial poder desahogarse con alguien, sin temor a que la juzgasen ni a nada. Hablar de forma natural acerca de la persona más importante que tenía en su vida. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Killian cerró el portátil, cabreado con como había ido la conversación.   
\- ¡Soy un bocazas! – gritó al aire, mientras se dejaba caer contra la almohada.

Se quedó pensando durante unos minutos en todo lo que Emma había dicho y se dio cuenta de que ella, como siempre, tenía razón. La situación con Tink ya era insostenible. Ambos sabían que la relación estaba muerta, pero ninguno de los dos sacaba el tema para romperla por completo. Tink trataba y trataba de arreglar las cosas, pero Killian no podía ni imaginárselo. Él sólo quería poder estar con Emma de una vez. 

Dicho eso, tomó una decisión. Hoy hablaría con Tink y terminaría la relación. Era en firme.

La jornada de trabajo acabó y Killian se dirigió al apartamento de Tink. Se cuestionó sobre si debería usar su llave o no y finalmente decidió que era mejor anunciar su llegada, tocando el timbre. Enseguida, unos pasos se acercaron rápidamente a la puerta.  
\- ¡Killian! – exclamó Tink sorprendida. - ¿Te has olvidado tu llave? – preguntó mientras se apartaba para dejarlo entrar.  
\- Tenemos que hablar, Tink – comenzó él muy serio.  
\- Lo sé – respondió ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Killian veía por el rabillo del ojo como Tink jugaba con las mangas de su jersey, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa. Alargó una de sus manos y la puso encima de las de ella, tratando de reconfortarla.  
\- Esto no va bien – dijo él.  
\- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella fingiendo ignorancia.  
\- Ya sabes el qué – insistió él. – Esto – señaló con un dedo entre ellos. – Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos.

Tink se quedó pálida ante lo que estaba escuchando.  
\- ¡Guau! Sabía que no estaban las cosas bien, pero pensé que era un bache – dijo ella. – No pensé que tú quisieras dejarme.  
\- Tink… sabes perfectamente que esto no va bien.  
\- Pero porque acabamos de perder un bebé y yo he estado un poco ausente – dijo ella muy rápido, intentando que él cambiara de opinión. – Pero te prometo que ya estoy mucho mejor. Todo volverá a ser como antes.  
\- Yo no quiero seguir con esto – dijo él de la forma más suave que pudo, a la vez que trataba de ser sincero con ella.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a parpadear muy deprisa para que éstas no rodaran por sus mejillas.  
\- ¿Estás con otra? – preguntó de repente.

Killian se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta y por unos instantes no supo qué contestar.  
\- No – mintió de forma muy poco convincente.  
\- No te creo – dijo ella levantándose del sofá. - ¿Te estás follando a otra?  
\- Tink… - trató él de calmarla, levantándose también y yendo tras ella.  
\- ¡No me toques y responde a mi pregunta! – gritó ella. - ¿Te estás acostando con otra?  
\- No quieres oír la respuesta a eso – dijo él suavemente.   
\- ¡Sí! ¡Necesito que me lo digas, Killian! – alzó de nuevo la voz.  
\- He estado con otra chica – confesó él.

Tink soltó una risa de incredulidad, mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.  
\- ¿Desde hace cuándo?  
\- Eso no importa, Tink – dijo él. – Yo lo siento mucho. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Tienes que creerme.  
\- ¿¿Desde cuándo, Killian?? – insistió ella con un grito.  
\- Unos meses… - susurró él.   
\- ¿Y cúando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Llevas unos meses follándote a otra y no me dices nada?  
\- Las cosas se complicaron… Me enamoré sin darme cuenta, Tink.  
\- ¿Te enamoraste? – preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos. – Dios, esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba – masculló por lo bajo.   
\- El día que sufrimos el aborto iba a contártelo todo…  
\- Pero te di pena y te quedaste conmigo. ¡perfecto! – exclamó ella de forma muy irónica.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sin duda tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba saliendo por la boca de Killian.  
\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó de repente, haciendo que a Killian se le pusiesen rojas hasta las puntas de las orejas.  
\- No la conoces – mintió él.  
\- ¡Y me sigues mintiendo! – gritó ella dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho. - ¿Quién es?  
\- Eso no importa Tink – dijo él agarrándole las manos para que dejase de golpearlo. – Yo no he buscado esto. Simplemente pasó. Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Por el amor de Dios, Tink, me conoces…  
\- Puede que tus intenciones no fuesen hacerme daño, pero me lo has hecho. ¡Quiero que te vayas!  
\- Tink… - comenzó él.  
\- ¡Vete!

Killian asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando su juego de llaves en el mueble de la entrada.  
\- Sé que todo lo que te diga ahora no va a servir de nada porque no te lo vas a creer. Pero para mí siempre vas a ser especial, Tink, y me gustaría que siguiésemos formando parte el uno de la vida del otro. 

Tink soltó una risa sin ganas por lo bajo, mientras meneaba la cabeza y comenzaba a llorar.  
\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Te lo di todo! – gritó mientras lloraba desconsolada. – Podía imaginar nuestra vida juntos.  
\- Yo también te quiero Tink, pero… - respondió él mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho, tratando de que no llorase más.  
\- No estás enamorado de mí – terminó ella la frase, mientras lo apartaba suavemente y se echaba hacia atrás. – Necesito que te vayas – le pidió con los ojos brillantes.

Él asintió, con los ojos llorosos también y volvió hacia la puerta, girándose una última vez hacia ella.  
\- Adiós, Tink.

 

Volvió a casa y se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá. Se sentía aliviado y apenado a partes iguales. Le había partido el corazón ver así a Tink, pero sabía que si quería estar con Emma, era algo que había que hacer. 

Emma.   
Después de unos segundos de pensar, se levantó e impulsivamente comenzó a preparar una maleta. Llamó rápidamente a su secretaria y le dijo que le había surgido algo personal y que se pillaría unos días de vacaciones para solucionarlo. Después, llamó un taxi y se fue al aeropuerto, con la intención de coger el primer avión hacia Londres que hubiese.

 

El vuelo había sido agotador y de los nervios, Killian no había podido pegar ojo, así que cuando por fin, después de coger un tren de cercanías, llegó a Oxford, casi llora de la emoción. Pidió un coche que lo llevase hasta la dirección de Emma y una vez allí, reuniendo todo el valor que puedo, llamó al timbre.

Los inconfundibles pasos de Emma sonaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración mientras ésta se abría.   
\- Killian… - dijo ella con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.   
\- Hola, amor – contestó él con una sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Espero que os guste el capítulo!!   
> Perdonadme si hay algún error, pero lo he editado rápido y corriendo para poder subirlo antes de marcharme un par de días fuera de casa. En cuanto vuelva, comenzaré a actualizar mis otras dos historias también. ¡prometido!  
> Un abrazo muy grande y muchas gracias por leerme! Sois los mejores!  
> Blanca

CAPÍTULO 11:

Emma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Killian estaba en la puerta, con cara de cansado y con una maleta a su lado. No se lo estaba imaginando. Estaba allí de verdad. 

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó él aguantándose la risa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Emma.  
\- Eh… claro, claro – dijo ella apartándose de la puerta para que entrase. – Perdona. Es sólo que no te esperaba – añadió con una sonrisa.  
\- Ha sido un impulso, pero tenía que verte – dijo él abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho. – Todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura.  
\- Ya lo sé… - susurró ella contra su piel, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del contacto. – Yo también te he echado de menos. – Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre venir hasta aquí? ¡Estás loco! – exclamó Emma soltando una carcajada.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no haces una locura, Swan? – le preguntó él. 

Emma reconoció al momento las palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se acercaba a Killian y pegaba su frente con la suya. Justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, apareció August.  
\- ¿Han llamado a la puerta? ¿Quién era?  
\- Era para mí – dijo Emma con los ojos brillantes y mirada orgullosa mientras miraba para Killian. August, éste es Killian – comenzó Emma. – Es mi… - dijo, dudando que decir.  
\- Soy Killian Jones, su novio – contestó él rápidamente, ofreciéndole la mano a August, que la aceptó amistosamente.  
\- August Booth. Encantado de conocerte. Emma nos ha hablado mucho de ti.  
\- Espero que bien – dijo él soltando una tímida sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos, llegó Ruby.  
\- Así que tú eres Killian… - dijo mirando a Killian de arriba a abajo. – Veo que Emma tiene buen gusto – comentó descarada.

Killian se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras Emma soltaba una carcajada.   
\- ¡Anda, Ruby! – dijo ella empujándola hacia la cocina. – Vamos a cenar. Vas a probar el mejor pesto de toda tu vida – añadió dirigiéndose hacia Killian. - El padre de August es italiano y sus recetas son una maravilla.

La cena fue más agradable que de costumbre. Emma no podía dejar de mirar para su novio, tocándolo de vez en cuando sutilmente, como para comprobar que de verdad estaba allí, que de verdad estaban juntos y que por fin, él era libre. Era un gran paso en su relación. Ahora sólo faltaba enfrentar a David, pero cruzarían ese puente cuando llegase el momento. Estos días se los merecían sólo y exclusivamente para ellos.

Después de terminar de cenar y de un rato de sobremesa, August y Ruby se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el salón, con la intención de ver algo en la televisión antes de ir a acostarse, dejando a Killian y Emma un poco de intimidad.  
\- Te quedas a dormir aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Emma esperanzada.  
\- Pues la verdad es que me he cogido una habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí… - contestó él.  
\- Oh… - dijo ella decepcionada. – Vale…  
\- He cogido una habitación grande, con cama de matrimonio – siguió explicando Killian. – Tenía la esperanza de que mi chica me acompañase – añadió nervioso mientras se rascaba detrás de la oreja.

Emma sonrió.   
\- Ayúdame a preparar una bolsa con mis cosas, Jones – dijo ella rápidamente poniéndose en pie y tirando de la mano de Killian para levantarlo de la silla a él también.  
\- Pero antes una cosa – dijo él agarrándola por la cintura, con una cara muy seria.  
\- Falta algo.  
\- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Él puso una sonrisa picarona y la agarró de las trabillas del pantalón, tirando de ella todo lo posible y la besó. Fue un beso desesperado, de alguien que lleva tiempo aguantándose las ganas. Emma respondió fervientemente, moviendo la cabeza y abriendo la mandíbula al mismo ritmo que Killian, a la vez que no pudo evitar introducir ambas manos por debajo de su camiseta, necesitando notar el calor de su piel directamente sobre la suya. Él no se quedó corto y bajó una de sus manos al trasero de ella, dando un pequeño apretón, provocando que ella soltase un pequeño ruido entre un suspiro y un gemido contra sus labios. El beso estaba escalando en intensidad rápidamente, así que Emma se separó y pegó su frente a la de él, mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento después de semejante beso.   
\- Ahora podemos ir a hacer tu maleta, amor – dijo él con la voz más grave de lo habitual.   
\- Mmmm… - contestó ella todavía con los ojos cerrados. 

Unos minutos después, entraron en la habitación de Emma. Ella comenzó a abrir cajones y meter cosas en una pequeña bolsa de deporte, mientras Killian no podía evitar mirar detalladamente su cuarto. Había muchas fotos, algunas de su familia, de sus amigos de siempre en casa… También había alguna de alguna fiesta con Ruby y con August, así como con otra gente que Killian no conocía.   
\- ¿Mía no hay ninguna? – preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido.   
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella levantando la vista de la maleta.  
\- Fotos.  
\- Por supuesto que sí – dijo ella. – En la mesilla de noche.

Killian se acercó y vio efectivamente una foto de él. Una que él no había sido consciente del momento en el que se la había sacado. Se le veía feliz, probablemente más feliz de lo que nunca había estado. Sus ojos brillaban y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que hacía que se le marcasen unas pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Por la ropa, podía deducir que había sido el mismo día en que se habían bañado en ropa interior en L.A.  
\- No recuerdo que me hubieras sacado una foto ese día – comentó él, volviendo a poner el marco en su sitio.  
\- Porque te la saqué sin que te dieras cuenta – contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. – Tus ojos brillaban esa noche y no pude evitar captar el momento.   
\- Fue una buena noche – dijo él acariciándole la cara con afecto. – Sin duda ocupará siempre el top 10 de los mejores días de mi vida contigo.   
\- De tu vida, ¿eh? – preguntó Emma jugando con el cuello de la camiseta fingiendo desinterés. - ¿Piensas retenerme a tu lado durante mucho tiempo? – añadió juguetona.  
\- Recuerda lo que te digo, Swan. Algún día, cuando llegue el momento, me casaré contigo y formaremos una familia.  
\- ¡Guau! – resopló ella. – Son palabras mayores.  
\- Si no la formo contigo, no creo que nunca sea capaz de hacerlo con otra persona – añadió él muy sincero. 

Emma abrió la boca muy sorprendida ante la sinceridad de sus palabras. Nunca habían hablado del futuro porque hasta hace poco no estaba nada claro si tendrían uno, pero a día de hoy, parecía que Killian estaba más que dispuesto a dar los pasos que hiciesen falta y Emma no podía estar más segura de lo que sentía por él.   
\- Te quiero – susurró ella.

Killian se sorprendió con la confesión.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella al ver su cara.  
\- Normalmente tengo que decirlo yo primero, Swan.  
\- Bueno… - comenzó ella encogiéndose de hombros.   
\- Yo también te quiero – interrumpió él, dándole seguidamente un beso en los labios. – Más que a nada.

Después de la intensidad de este momento, Emma suspiró y se separó de Killian.   
\- Bueno, creo que ya lo he metido todo… ¡Ah! El pijama – dijo de repente.  
\- Amor… - comenzó Killian, abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás. – El pijama no te va a hacer falta – le susurró seductoramente en su oído, haciendo que los pelos de la nuca se le pusiesen de punta.   
\- En ese caso… - contestó ella dejando de nuevo el pijama debajo de la almohada, mientras ponía una sonrisa seductora, a la que Killian contestó guiñando un ojo, dejando muy claras sus intenciones esta noche.

 

Se despidieron de August y después de Ruby, que miró a Emma con una mirada cómplice a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a Emma.   
\- No hagas nada que yo no haría – le dijo, mientras después volvía a mirar a Killian de arriba a abajo.  
\- Mira que eres… - contestó Emma girando los ojos en las cuencas.  
\- ¡Y siempre con protección! – gritó mientras ambos salían por la puerta hacia la calle, provocando que August comenzase a reírse fuertemente.

Mientras iban caminando por la calle, agarrados de la mano, hacia el hotel, Killian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
\- Esta Ruby… - comentó. – No cabe duda de que es especial, ¿no?  
\- Lo es – respondió Emma riéndose también. – Pero es genial. Es de esas típicas personas con las que siempre te sientes bien, que si estás triste saben sacarte una sonrisa, ¿sabes?  
\- Sí. Tu hermano es eso para mí – comentó él, de repente un poco triste.   
\- Ey – dijo ella dándole un apretón en la mano, tratando de reconfortarlo. - No te prometo que no se vaya a enfadar cuando se entere de lo nuestro, porque sí, se va a enfadar. Conociendo a mi hermano, mucho. Pero te quiere.   
\- Lo sé. Es sólo que siento que lo estoy traicionando al no ser claro con él, pero no puedo evitarlo. He llegado a un punto en el que te necesito – dijo con un hilo de voz. – Y no me malinterpretes – añadió. – Daría mi vida por David y lo necesito en mi vida a él también. Somos amigos casi desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero al final del día… Tú eres la última persona en la que pienso cuando me acuesto y la primera en la que pienso cuando me levanto por las mañanas y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie.   
\- Me vas a hacer llorar – dijo Emma con los ojos brillosos, mientras lo agarraba del codo y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él. - ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas tan bonitas? No es justo. A mí nunca me salen cosas de ésas…  
\- No es necesario, amor – dijo él dándole un beso en el lateral de la cabeza. – Yo sé que me quieres – añadió riéndose.

Llegaron al hotel y después de registrarse, llegaron a la habitación. Killian abrió la puerta y ambos comenzaron la inspección.  
Era una habitación muy cálida y agradable, mucho más pequeña que la que habían tenido en Los Ángeles, pero daba igual. Lo importante era que estaban los dos juntos.

 

Cada uno se dirigió inconscientemente a “sus lados” de la cama y acomodaron brevemente sus cosas. Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Emma fue la primera en hablar.  
\- Me voy a duchar antes de dormir, ¿vale?  
\- Vale – contestó él. 

Emma entró en el baño y abrió el agua caliente, regulando con el grifo de agua fría para que tuviese la temperatura perfecta. Después, se desvistió rápidamente y entró en la ducha. Dejó que el agua le cayese encima del pelo y le escurriese por la cara y por la espalda, disfrutando de la relajación que le producía el calor. Tan relajada estaba, que no se percató de la presencia de nadie en el baño hasta que la mampara de la ducha se abrió, dejando pasar a un desnudo Killian.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Emma sorprendida, secándose los ojos con las manos.  
\- Pensé que a lo mejor querías compañía – dijo él agarrándola por la cintura. – Y ya sabes lo que dicen…el planeta está muy mal. Hay que ahorrar agua – añadió en una voz melosa, casi ronroneando.  
\- Todo sea por la ecología – dijo Emma en un hilo de voz, mientras se ponía de puntillas y rodeaba el cuello de Killian con sus brazos, pegándose fuertemente a él y notando su excitación contra su barriga.

Killian no esperó más y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, arrinconándola contra los fríos azulejos del baño, haciendo que Emma se estremeciese ante el contraste de temperatura. Sin perder tiempo, ella comenzó su exploración, masajeando suavemente los hombros de Killian y su espalda, bajando hasta su trasero, haciendo que él pegase un pequeño salto de sorpresa.   
\- ¿Estás juguetona? – preguntó él antes de centrarse en su cuello, poniendo toda la intención para dejar una marca.  
\- No me dejes marca, Killian – dijo ella jadeando. – Que no me he traído ninguna bufanda – añadió.  
\- Eres una aguafiestas, Swan – contestó él separándose a regañadientes.

Emma comenzó a besarle el pecho, mordiéndole suavemente los pezones, haciendo que él gimiese fuertemente. Era algo que había descubierto que le encantaba ya desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos y ella estaba encantada de complacerlo. Después, continuó hacia el cuello y el ángulo de la mandíbula, hasta pararse en una zona justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, succionando ella ahora.  
\- Yo no puedo hacerte un chupetón, pero ¿tú a mí sí? – preguntó él mientras comenzaba a moverse inconscientemente contra ella, necesitando la fricción. – No es justo.  
\- He visto un par de bufandas en tu maleta – contestó ella parando durante unos segundos. – Así que no hay problema – añadió para segundos después ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra, haciendo que Killian gimiese una y otra vez. 

Después le tocó el turno a él de venerar el cuerpo de Emma. Comenzó a acariciarle la parte baja de los pechos suavemente, hasta centrarse por fin en su pezón, acariciándolo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, retorciéndolo con suavidad, haciendo que a Emma le temblasen las piernas. Segundos después, siguió llenándola de suaves caricias, marcando un claro camino hacia el sur, hasta que llegó a su destino. 

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, comenzó a tocarle delicadamente el clítoris, al principio sin intención, casi sin querer, para después poco a poco ir moviendo su dedo en círculos marcando un ritmo gradual, haciendo que ella jadease cada vez más deprisa. 

Emma bajó su mano hacia donde Killian más la necesitaba y comenzó a acariciarlo también suavemente, de arriba a abajo, compaginando el ritmo con el que él estaba marcando.   
Killian introdujo un par de dedos en su vagina mientras con su pulgar seguía golpeando poco a poco el clítoris, haciendo que Emma escalase cada vez más rápido hacia el éxtasis.   
\- Justo ahí – susurró ella, poniendo la barriga tensa. – Dios… - jadeó.

Killian bajó la cabeza y se metió un pezón en la boca, provocando que ella soltase un gritito, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciarlo cada vez más rápido, provocando que él también gimiese una y otra vez.  
\- Un poco más fuerte, Emma – suplicó él entre dientes, indicándole con su mano libre encima de la de ella como le gustaba. – Así – añadió entre jadeos. – Dios… Así – repitió cerrando los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

Unos segundos después, ambos explotaron de placer en las manos del otro. Se quedaron abrazados bajo el chorro de agua caliente, con los corazones latiendo fuertemente contra sus pechos. Emma acariciaba suavemente la espalda y el pelo de Killian, entrelazando sus dedos en sus mechones.  
\- Eso está genial – murmuró él contra su cuello. – Me encanta que me toques el pelo.   
\- Date la vuelta – indicó Emma. – Si tanto te gusta, te lavaré el pelo.

Killian obedeció y apoyó una mano contra los azulejos, a la vez que flexionaba un poco las rodillas para que Emma llegase mejor a su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó enormemente del masaje, de cada roce de sus dedos contra el cuero cabelludo, relajándose profundamente. Al acabar fue su turno y él se encargó de la melena de Emma, poniendo especial cuidado en no enredar sus dedos en ningún nudo, para no lastimarla. Se colocaron ambos debajo del agua dejando que el jabón y la espuma se fuesen por el sumidero y después de una buena sesión de mimos y cariño en la ducha y de un orgasmo increíble cada uno, decidieron que ya era hora de salir. 

Se vistieron con sendos albornoces blancos y abrieron la puerta del baño, dejando salir todo el vapor acumulado y yendo hacia la habitación.  
Emma fue hacia la maleta y cogió un bote de crema corporal con olor a vainilla y comenzó a untarse, poniendo especial atención en sus piernas, bajo la atenta mirada de Killian, que no se perdía un solo movimiento.   
\- Así que eso es lo que te echas que huele tan bien – comentó secándose el pelo con la toalla. – Siempre que me acerco a ti, hueles a vainilla. Es un olor que ahora no puedo evitar relacionar contigo.  
\- Tú siempre hueles especial también. No sabría decir a qué exactamente, pero es un olor agradable, de estos que reconocerías en cualquier sitio – dijo ella siguiendo con la crema. 

Cuando acabó, la dejó en la mesilla de noche y de espaldas a Killian, dejó caer el albornoz al suelo.  
\- Joder, Emma… - susurró él. – Me quieres matar.

Ella sonrió y se volteó, totalmente desnuda, hacia él, que la miraba con deseo, sus ojos casi negros de lujuria.  
\- Verás – comenzó ella seductoramente. – Alguien me dijo que no me hacía falta traer pijama, así que creo que voy a tener que dormir así –añadió haciéndose la inocente.  
\- Oh, Swan – dijo él desatándose rápidamente el albornoz y dejándolo caer al suelo. – No vas a dormir mucho. Te aviso.

Emma comenzó a reírse y se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, estirando una mano para que él hiciese lo mismo y se uniera a ella. Killian no lo dudó y le cogió la mano, acercándose hacia ella rápidamente y comenzando a besarla mientras acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez. 

Poco a poco, fue maniobrando para que ella quedase de espaldas en la cama y él se puso encima, suspendiendo su peso en sus brazos, con cuidado de no aplastarla. 

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, las clavículas, los pechos… Todos los sitios a los que fuera posible llegar, hasta que decidió qué quería hacer. Se fue bajando poco a poco, deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Emma, hasta que su cara quedó al nivel de la entrepierna de ésta. Ella inconscientemente abrió un poco más las piernas y elevó un poco la cadera, impaciente porque Killian la besase ahí. Él soltó una pequeña risotada que Emma notó contra su parte más sensible, gimiendo fuertemente.  
\- Aún no te he tocado – dijo él rascándole la parte interna de sus muslos con la barba.  
\- Killian… - gimió ella.

No la hizo esperar más y se puso a ello, haciendo que a su chica se le pusiesen los ojos en blanco de placer. Después de unas cuantas caricias, Emma rápidamente cayó por el precipicio, cerrando las piernas contra la cabeza de Killian mientras él no se detenía, guiándola durante el orgasmo, hasta que la notó que se relajaba y apoyó su cabeza contra la barriga de ella.  
\- Cada vez debo de ser mejor en esto – comentó de forma chulesca. – No has tardado ni cinco minutos – añadió con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Cállate, idiota! – exclamó ella todavía colorada del orgasmo. – Y ven aquí – añadió.

Killian subió y agarrándole la cara con una mano, comenzó a besarla, mientras agarraba una de sus piernas y la ponía alrededor de su cadera, moviéndose contra ella una y otra vez. Después de unos segundos, paró y se levantó para coger un preservativo de la maleta. Se colocó de nuevo entre sus piernas y se lo puso rápidamente. 

Conectó la mirada con la de Emma, mirándola con una ternura infinita y agarró una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, colocándola al lado de su cabeza contra la cama. Después, por fin, empujó y entró en ella, haciendo que gimiese.

Se movieron de forma suave el uno contra el otro, lentamente, disfrutando del momento, mirándose durante todo el rato a los ojos, haciendo que fuese lo más especial posible.   
Cuando inevitablemente el final se iba acercando, Killian empezó a moverse cada vez más deprisa, hasta que Emma comenzó a contraer sus músculos más internos contra él, alcanzado el orgasmo y provocando de igual manera que él cayese con ella. 

Sin poder aguantar más su peso, se dejó caer contra Emma, pero a ella no le molestó. Al revés. Se agarró a él con manos y piernas, impidiéndolo que se levantase.  
\- Sólo un momento – dijo suavemente. 

Finalmente, el momento no se pudo dilatar más y Killian se apartó, levantándose hasta el baño para limpiarse y dándole una toalla con agua templada a Emma para que ella hiciese lo mismo. Después, se metió en la cama a su lado y se acercó todo lo humanamente posible, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus pechos, dándole un beso justo al lado del pezón.  
\- Es tarde - dijo finalmente. – Duerme, amor. Mañana desayunaremos juntos y te acompañaré hasta clase.  
\- Y por la tarde haremos algún plan – dijo ella mientras bostezaba.  
\- Hecho – contestó él, pasando un brazo a través de su cintura y dándole un último beso en el pecho. – Hasta mañana, Emma.  
\- Hasta mañana, Killian.

Esa noche fue, sin dudas, la primera noche en dos meses en la que Killian durmió realmente bien. Tenía a su amor al lado.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12:

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación de al lado cerrándose de golpe despertó a Emma en medio de la noche. Se frotó los ojos y miró su móvil en la mesilla de noche. Aún faltaba un poco más de una hora para que se tuviera que levantar para ir a clase. Miró hacia Killian y sonrió. Durante la noche se había dado la vuelta y le daba la espalda. Sin poderlo evitar, se acercó a él y se pegó a él, dándole un beso entre los omóplatos. Comenzó a acariciarle el brazo suavemente, a la vez que seguía besándole la espalda. Él se movió un poco hacia atrás, inconscientemente acercándose aún más a ella, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Después, todavía dormido echó su brazo hacia atrás y le agarró una mano, obligándola a que le rodeara la cintura para abrazarlo. A Emma se le hinchó el corazón con la ternura del gesto. No podía creer lo afortunada que era. Killian era maravilloso y lo mejor de todo: era suyo. 

Después de un rato sin poder dormir, decidió que mejor se levantaría y se volvería a pegar una ducha, ya que después de toda la actividad de ayer a la noche, estaba claro que la necesitaba, pensó riéndose internamente. Con cuidado, se desenredó de Killian, y se sentó en la cama, agachándose para coger de nuevo el albornoz y ponérselo. Caminó de puntillas hasta la bolsa de deporte con sus cosas que había dejado a los pies de la cama y agarró la ropa que había preparado para hoy, así como su neceser. Mientras estaba rebuscando en la maleta, Killian susurró en la oscuridad de la habitación, que sólo estaba bañada por la luz del baño.

\- ¿Emma? – preguntó incorporándose sobre uno de sus codos. - ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Nada, sigue durmiendo – contestó ella también en un susurro. – Voy a ducharme.

Killian alargó el brazo para coger su teléfono y vio que todavía era temprano.   
\- Aún es pronto – dijo frotándose los ojos. – Vuelve a la cama. Te has llevado todo el calor – añadió con una cara adorable.   
\- Si vuelvo a la cama, me harás llegar tarde a clase – dijo ella. – Duerme un ratito. Te avisaré antes de irme – agregó mientras se acercaba a su lado de la cama y le daba un beso en la frente a un Killian que ya se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.

Entró al baño y abrió el agua rápidamente. Se desvistió y se miró al espejo. Soltó una risa al ver las marcas que tenía en el pecho y en la barriga. Al final, Killian se las había arreglado para dejarle algún recuerdo de esta noche. Se recogió el pelo en un moño bien alto para no mojárselo mientras se duchaba y entró en la bañera. Rápidamente se aseó de arriba a abajo y aprovechó para retocarse la depilación de sus piernas. Finalmente, cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una de las grandes toallas típicas de los hoteles y salió hacia la habitación. Killian volvía a estar de espaldas, su profunda respiración indicando que todavía estaba dormido. Con cuidado, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, comenzando a vestirse. Después agarró su neceser y se acercó al espejo del baño para terminar de arreglarse para el día. 

Cuando ya estaba lista, apagó la luz del baño y miró la hora. Aún le quedaba tiempo para poder desayunar con Killian.   
\- Killian… - susurró ella moviéndolo suavemente para despertarle.   
\- ¿Te vas? – preguntó él abriendo los ojos.   
\- No – dijo ella. – Te quería preguntar si te apetece que desayunemos juntos o si prefieres que baje yo a tomar un café y así seguir durmiendo.  
\- No, no te vayas – dijo él rápidamente, agarrándole una mano. – Desayunamos juntos.  
\- Vale. Pues espera aquí que voy a bajar a por algo – dijo Emma poniéndose la cazadora. – Hay una cafetería aquí cerca que tiene unos bollos y un café que te mueres de lo ricos que están. Vuelvo enseguida.  
\- Swan, podemos pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones – dijo él agarrándole de nuevo de la mano. – No te vayas todavía – le pidió con ojos suplicantes.  
\- Sabes que estaré aquí en cinco minutos, ¿verdad?  
\- Pero si pedimos algo, te puedes acostar aquí un ratito conmigo – dijo él con ojos brillantes.   
\- Está bien – se rindió ella. – Llama y pide algo – añadió mientras volvía a ir hacia el baño.

Killian se sentó del todo en la cama y llamó desde el teléfono de la habitación para encargar un desayuno completo. En cuanto colgó, se levantó de la cama totalmente desnudo y fue hacia el espejo, donde Emma todavía estaba decidiendo si llevar el pelo suelto o recogérselo en una coleta. La abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído.   
\- A mí me gusta más suelto.  
\- Ya, pero lo tengo todo alborotado. No sé de quién será la culpa – dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.  
\- No tengo ni idea de que estás hablando – agregó él haciéndose el inocente, apartándole el pelo hacia un hombro y comenzando a besarle el cuello.   
\- Killian… - dijo ella con tono de advertencia. – No hay tiempo – añadió riéndose, mientras lo apartaba empujándolo hacia atrás suavemente con el trasero. – Hazme el favor de ponerte un pantalón – añadió dándose la vuelta por fin y poniendo los brazos en jarra.   
\- ¿Tienes miedo de no poder resistirte? – preguntó él poniéndose muy recto, en modo gallito.  
\- No. Tengo miedo de que venga el camarero y vea todos tus encantos al aire – dijo ella riéndose. 

Killian comenzó a reírse también y sacó del armario unos pantalones de chándal grises, decidiendo no ponerse ninguna camiseta.   
\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.  
\- Bien, hasta que los de la habitación de al lado me despertaron al llegar de madrugada – respondió ella. – Traté de volver a dormir, pero fui incapaz, así que me levanté y me puse en marcha.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpecitos en la puerta, indicando que el desayuno había llegado. Emma se levantó para abrir, ordenándole a Killian con la mirada que se levantase de la cama y se pusiese decente. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a la camarera que venía con un carrito lleno de cosas ricas para comer. Killian se acercó para ayudarla, todavía sin camiseta, y la camarera, que era una chica jovencita, se sonrojó al verlo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, sin perderse detalle. Emma carraspeó, cruzándose de brazos.   
\- ¿Hay que firmar en algún sitio? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Eh… sí, a-aquí – tartamudeó la chica, entregándole un recibo, mientras miraba todavía de reojo a Killian, que trataba de aguantarse la risa al ver la expresión de cabreo que tenía Emma.  
\- Muchas gracias – dijo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos. – Ya nos apañamos nosotros.  
\- Cualquier cosa… - dijo la camarera ignorando a Emma para dirigirse a Killian. – Ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Emma no daba crédito. ¡Menuda descarada! La acompañó hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo detrás de ella. Se giró hacia la cama, donde Killian tenía una expresión divertida, aunque muy inteligentemente había decidido no decir nada que pudiera provocar la ira de Emma en estos momentos.  
\- ¿Quieres café? – preguntó al final, todavía aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada.  
\- Doble – respondió ella sentándose en la cama al lado de Killian.  
\- Aquí tienes – dijo él pasándole una humeante taza de café con leche. 

Emma cogió la taza y sopló, hasta decidirse a darle un pequeño sorbo, estremeciéndose de lo caliente que estaba, soltando un pequeño quejido.  
\- Cuidado, amor – dijo Killian quitándole la taza de las manos. – Que está ardiendo.  
\- Ardiendo se marchó la camarera – masculló Emma por lo bajo. – Menuda cara más grande que tiene. ¿Cómo se atreve?  
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó Killian, levantando una ceja, divertido con la situación.  
\- Se puso a ligar contigo en toda mi cara. “Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde encontrarme” – dijo imitando la voz de la chica. 

Killian no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a reírse.  
\- ¿Te parece gracioso? – bufó ella, mirándolo muy serio.  
\- Estás celosa – afirmó él.  
\- Por supuesto que no – negó ella rotundamente. – Pero ha sido una maleducada. Ligar con el novio de otra chica delante de la chica en cuestión…Eso tiene un nombre… - siguió mascullando.  
\- Swan, admítelo: estás celosa. No hay nada de malo en ello – repitió él, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y besándola en la mejilla.  
\- Vale – dijo ella, dejándose querer. – Estoy celosa.  
\- Pues no tienes motivos para ello – respondió él. – Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
\- Hasta que te canses de mí – dijo ella mirando para otro lado.

Killian se tensó y frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que te quiero.

Emma se encogió de hombros.  
\- No sé… A veces lo pienso y me siento muy insegura. Tú eres guapísimo y yo… No digo que sea fea, sé que tampoco lo soy, pero… Esa chica era muy guapa y seguramente más mayor que yo, de tu edad…  
\- Emma – la interrumpió él. – Podría cruzarme ahora con la chica más maravillosa del mundo, que si no eres tú, no me valdría…  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- ¿No te lo he demostrado ya?  
\- Tienes razón –dijo ella. – Perdona.  
\- Perdonada – respondió él dándole un beso en los labios. – Y ahora vamos a desayunar que se enfría la comida.

 

Desayunaron tranquilamente, haciéndose bromas el uno al otro, parando de vez en cuando para darse un pequeño beso o hacerse una caricia. Cuando Emma ya no podía más, se dejó caer en la cama, llena, seguida de Killian, que se tumbó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, su lugar preferido en el mundo últimamente.   
\- Me tengo que ir – gruñó ella, dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza, para después apartarlo suavemente y levantarse de la cama.  
\- No vayas a clase – dijo él enterrando la cara en la almohada. – Te prometo que valdrá la pena que te quedes –añadió levantando una ceja en plan seductor.  
\- No puedo – se quejó ella, arrugando la nariz. – Me encantaría, pero no puedo.  
\- ¿A qué hora sales? Te iré a buscar.  
\- No seas tonto, Killian. Espérame aquí y aprovecha para descansar, que el jet-lag te tiene que estar matando. Así por la tarde, no podrás ponerme de excusa que estás cansado – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.  
\- Ni que fuera una excusa que te pongo muy a menudo… - dijo él resoplando, indignado.

Emma se comenzó a reír y se acercó a su lado de la cama, inclinándose hacia él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, todavía notando en ellos el dulce sabor de la mermelada de fresa que habían utilizado para las tostadas.  
\- Mmmm – gimió él, pasándole la lengua por los labios.  
\- Hasta después – susurró ella, dándole un último beso en la punta de la nariz, provocando que él la arrugase de una forma adorable.

Cogió el bolso con las cosas de clase y la carpeta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando una sola vez hacia atrás y guiñándole un ojo a Killian, que la observaba desde la cama.  
\- Te veo luego, guapo.

Killian escuchó la puerta al cerrarse y se tapó los ojos con los brazos, riéndose por lo bajo.  
\- Me vuelve loco – susurró para sí, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

 

Pasaba ya de la una cuando Emma salió de clase. El profesor de la última hora no había ido, así que podía marcharse para el hotel un poco antes de lo previsto, para sacar a Killian de la cama y poder salir a comer juntos a un sitio bonito. Estaba encantada de que aquí pudieran hacer planes sin preocuparse de nada ni de que nadie los viera.

Usó su tarjeta para entrar en la habitación y Killian estaba boca arriba, todavía dormido, roncando suavemente. Soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo y dejó sus cosas al lado de la puerta, quitándose silenciosamente los zapatos y la cazadora y dejándolos también allí. 

Se acercó poco a poco a la cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo y se puso a su lado. Se incorporó sobre uno de sus codos, mirándolo como dormía, hasta que tuvo una idea perfecta para despertarlo. Comenzó a acariciarle muy lentamente el pecho, casi sin hacer presión, para después seguir el mismo recorrido con sus labios, parándose en un pezón y acariciándolo con su lengua, haciendo que él suspirase en sueños. 

Emma se incorporó de nuevo y se apartó el pelo de la cara, agarrándoselo en un moño bien alto, para que no estorbase. Volvió a ponerse manos a la obra, bajando por su barriga, dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso, hasta que llegó al lugar donde las sábanas se arremolinaban. Tiró de ellas hacia abajo y vio que Killian había decidido dormir sólo con sus boxer de color azul marino, que ya comenzaban a estar demasiado apretados. Lo besó por encima de la ropa interior, muy suavemente, haciendo que él levantase las caderas inconscientemente de la cama, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo. 

Se volvió a tumbar a su lado y lo acarició de nuevo en el pecho y el abdomen, hasta llegar de nuevo al borde de la ropa interior. Estiró la goma de la cinturilla y la dejó caer contra su piel, a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que por fin, Killian se despertase, sobresaltado y excitado a partes iguales.   
\- ¡Maldita sea, Swan! – gimió. - ¿Qué haces?

Ella sonrió y lo besó, haciendo que él se callase de una vez por todas y metió su mano en sus calzoncillos para ejercer la magia. Después de un par de minutos, Killian no aguantó más y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, disfrutando de su orgasmo, hasta que su respiración poco a poco volvió a la normalidad. 

Se giró y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se puso encima de ella, agarrándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que se moviera.  
\- Te vas a enterar… - dijo él con un tono de voz juguetón.  
\- Más tarde – jadeó ella. – Ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre. 

Killian la miró y sonrió, con un comentario guarro en la punta de la lengua, pero finalmente le hizo caso. Se quitó de encima y la dejó levantarse, para recolocarse la ropa. Después, se levantó él también y cogió ropa limpia del armario.   
\- Me voy a duchar, amor. Estaré listo en un momento.  
\- Vale – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Emma consultó unas cosas en el portátil mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño. Revisó su bandeja de entrada, así como un par de cosas que le hacían falta para el trabajo que tenían que exponer a finales de esta semana. Cuando ya iba a cerrar el ordenador, una llamada entrante de David comenzó a anunciarse. Emma abrió muchos los ojos y el corazón comenzó a latirle tan fuerte, que casi se le salía del pecho. Aceptó la llamada, pero sin la opción de la cámara, por si acaso.  
\- ¿Emma? No puedo verte – se escuchó la voz de David.  
\- Lo siento, es que sólo he puesto la opción de voz.   
\- ¿Y eso por qué?   
\- Porque tengo esto hecho un desastre – mintió ella. – Además no tengo mucho tiempo, me estoy cambiando para salir a comer con unos amigos.   
\- Bueno… pues no te entretendré mucho. Sólo llamaba para ver qué tal todo.   
\- Todo bien. Sin novedades – contestó ella de forma demasiado escueta.  
\- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

La pregunta fue interrumpida por la voz de Killian, que gritaba desde el baño:  
\- ¡Emma! Pásame la ropa, por favor, que me la he dejado encima de tu cama. 

Emma se quedó pálida. Estaba segura de que David también había escuchado la voz de Killian. Sólo rezaba para que no la hubiera reconocido.   
\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
\- Mi compañero de piso – mintió ella de nuevo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño con la ropa y le hacía un gesto con la mano a Killian para que estuviese callado.   
\- ¿Tu compañero de piso se deja la ropa en tu habitación? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sé? – preguntó él desconfiado e indignado al mismo tiempo. - ¿Estáis juntos? – se decidió a preguntar finalmente.  
\- Sí – respondió ella de repente, haciendo que Killian abriese mucho los ojos y pusiese cara de “¿qué coño estas haciendo?”  
\- ¿Desde cuándo? – comenzó él con el interrogatorio.  
\- No sé, Dave… Un par de semanas… No empieces…

David siguió mascullando cosas por lo bajo durante un rato, diciéndole que todavía era muy joven para pensar en tener una relación, a lo que Emma contestaba con monosílabos y suspiros, siguiéndole la corriente como si de un loco se tratase.

\- David, tengo que irme. De verdad, no te preocupes, está todo bien.  
\- Esto no queda así. Volveremos a hablar del tema. Sigo diciendo que eres muy joven. Quiero conocer a ese chico.  
\- ¡Ya basta!- exclamó Emma. – Voy a colgar. Adiós, pesado.

Y así hizo. Emma colgó y se quedó mirando hacia la pantalla del ordenador, con el corazón todavía a cien por hora.  
\- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? – preguntó Killian con mala cara, mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa, con los pantalones puestos, pero todavía sin abrochar.  
\- Porque casi nos pilla – respondió ella. – Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
\- Estupendo – masculló él por lo bajo. – Pudiste haberle dicho la verdad.  
\- Sí, habría sido genial… Así cuando vuelvas a casa, estaría esperándote con la escopeta en el aeropuerto – dijo ella en un tonito irónico. – No era el momento – añadió ya en serio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Killian volvió a hablar:  
\- ¿Has tenido algo con August?  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Emma con el ceño fruncido mientras giraba la cabeza muy bruscamente hacia él. – Por supuesto que no. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?  
\- No sé… te salió de forma muy natural la mentira… - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- Será porque últimamente no hacemos más que mentir. Me he hecho buena en ello – dijo ella en tono desafiante. – Pero a ti nunca te he mentido, y menos acerca de lo que siento. No me gusta August. No he tenido nada con él ni voy a tenerlo nunca.   
\- Bien – contestó él acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente. – Porque eres mía, al igual que yo soy tuyo. Y no soy bueno compartiendo.  
\- Ni yo tampoco, amiguito – dijo ella con tono de advertencia, mientras le pinchaba el costado con uno de sus dedos, haciendo que él se riese también. – Así que más te vale portarte bien durante los tres meses y pico que quedan hasta que yo vuelva a casa definitivamente.  
\- La duda ofende, amor – dijo él apoyando sus manos en sus caderas, rodeándola suavemente hasta que ambas quedaron apoyadas en su trasero.  
\- Anda, vístete – lo apuró ella, mientras le daba un beso en el pecho y se apartaba. – Se nos hace tarde.

 

Salieron a comer a un restaurante muy pintoresco del centro de Oxford. Hacía un día de invierno precioso. Aunque hacía mucho frío, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba completamente azul, sin una sola nube en él. Después de la comida, decidieron dar un paseo y callejear un poco, mientras Emma le iba enseñando a Killian sus lugares preferidos de la ciudad.  
\- El fin de semana podríamos ir a Londres para aprovechar al máximo tu visita – sugirió Emma, agarrando la mano de Killian mientras iban paseando.  
\- Me parece genial. Esta misma noche podemos dejar comprados los billetes de tren y una habitación en algún sitio reservada. ¿Te parece?  
\- Perfecto – dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - ¡Espera! ¡Hagámonos una foto!

Killian comenzó a reírse y sacó su móvil, al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cara a la de Emma y apretaba el botón de la cámara. Ambos se acercaron para ver el resultado. Había quedado muy bonita y natural.  
\- Una más – pidió Emma, esta vez agarrando ella el teléfono, para así cambiar el ángulo de la foto, al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza y besaba a Killian en la boca.   
\- Mi favorita sin duda es ésta – dijo él refiriéndose a la foto del beso, mientras la ampliaba para verla bien. – Estás preciosa. Hacemos muy buena pareja – añadió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la felicidad, hasta que Killian se paró en seco, haciendo que Emma arrugase el ceño preocupada.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Killian.  
\- ¡Mierda, Emma! He compartido sin querer la foto en Instagram hace un par de minutos.   
\- ¡Bórrala, Killian! – gritó ella agarrando el móvil rápidamente.   
\- A eso iba, pero hay alguien que ya le ha dado a el “me gusta”  
\- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella pálida de terror.  
\- Tink – respondió él con un hilo de voz.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13:

Emma y Killian se miraban el uno al otro con cara de terror. 

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Emma asustada.  
\- Primero de todo, vamos a tranquilizarnos – dijo él agarrándole la cara con las manos. – Hablaré con Tink.  
\- Se lo va a contar todo a mi hermano… - dijo Emma soltándose del agarre de Killian. – No vamos a tener la oportunidad de explicárselo a nuestra manera. Se va a enterar por ella y va a ser peor – añadió poniéndose en lo peor.  
\- Emma, Tink no haría eso…   
\- No lo sabes. Está dolida y despechada. Cualquier persona que se sienta así es peligrosa.  
\- Puede que esté dolida, pero jamás haría eso. La conozco.  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué darle al “me gusta” en la foto?  
\- Para dejarme claro que sabe quién es “la otra chica”, ya que el otro día yo no se lo quise decir – respondió él pasándose una mano por el pelo.  
\- Killian, en un par de semanas son las vacaciones del segundo trimestre y podré volver a casa. Hablaremos con David en ese momento, pero tienes que conseguir que Tink tenga la boca cerrada hasta entonces. Sea como sea – dijo ella muy seria.  
\- Hablaré con ella esta noche – prometió él. – Veré qué quiere.

Emma asintió, tratando de relajarse un poco, respirando profundamente. 

\- Estamos en un lío – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. – Esto se está desmoronando.  
\- Ey… - dijo él agarrándole la barbilla, para obligarla a que mirara para él. – Sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo cuando empezamos nuestra relación. Tienes que pelear conmigo, Emma. Yo solo no puedo.  
\- Ya lo sé… y estoy contigo, Killian – respondió ella acariciándole la cara. – No lo dudes ni por un momento. Pero estábamos tan cerca de poder hacer las cosas bien… - suspiró. – Siempre que estamos bien, pasa algo y se estropea todo.  
\- Lo siento… - contestó él. – Fue un error mío. Debí de darle sin querer al botón de compartir.   
\- No pasa nada. Los secretos al final siempre salen a la luz – dijo ella tratando de reconfortarlo. – Sólo espero que tengamos tiempo de decírselo nosotros a David y que no se entere por una tercera persona.

 

El resto del día lo pasaron preocupados, por más que trataron de hacer que no fuera así. Ambos le daban vueltas una y otra vez a la cabeza, imaginándose todos los posibles escenarios y finales de esta situación. Ambos preocupados por cómo se lo iba a tomar David cuando se enterara de que todos le habían estado ocultando la verdad, incluso su propia esposa. 

Volvieron al hotel y se comenzaron a cambiar de ropa en silencio, decidiendo que hoy no iban a salir a cenar, y que pedirían en su lugar algo al servicio de habitaciones. No estaban los ánimos para salidas. 

\- Se lo voy a contar a David en cuanto llegue – dijo Killian de repente.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Emma girando de golpe la cabeza para mirar para él. – No puedes contárselo tú solo.   
\- No podemos guardar este secreto más tiempo. Estoy cansado.  
\- ¿Y te crees que yo no? Pero es mi hermano, tengo que estar yo presente en la conversación también.  
\- Emma, es mi mejor amigo. Tengo que hacer yo esto. ¡Eres su hermana pequeña, maldita sea! ¡ Lo he traicionado! Debí haber hablado con él desde el primer momento que empecé a sentir esto por ti – continuó angustiado.

Emma se acercó a él y se arrodilló frente a él, agarrándole las manos, que tenía sobre su regazo.   
\- Te quiero – susurró ella. – Y haremos esto juntos, por favor.  
\- Y yo a ti – respondió él, agachándose para darle un beso en lo alto de la cabeza.

Fue el único momento de calma que consiguieron, después del desliz con la fotografía. Ambos abrazados fuertemente, sin decir nada, en absoluto silencio. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Terminaron de cenar y Killian decidió que era el momento de hablar con Tink.

\- La voy a llamar por el Skype – anunció él. – Es mejor que no te vea. Me voy a poner en la mesa del escritorio, ¿vale?  
\- Vale – respondió ella. – Pero quiero escuchar todo lo que te dice.

Killian tomó aire e hizo la temida llamada. Ni bien pasados unos segundos, se vio a Tink al otro lado de la pantalla.  
\- Ya estabas tardando en llamar – dijo muy seria. - ¿Qué tal por Oxford? – preguntó con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Tink… - comenzó él con tono de advertencia. – Es mi vida. No tienes derecho a meterte.  
\- Me has dado el derecho desde el momento en que me dejaste para acostarte con una cría – dijo ella con un tono de voz que cortaba.  
\- ¡No tienes ni idea! – respondió él alzando la voz. – Sabes que yo no soy así.   
\- Yo ya no sé nada, Killian… - susurró ella. – Lo único que sé es que has tirado una relación de dos años a la basura por una menor. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Killian?  
\- Me enamoré, Tink – contestó él. – Nunca quise hacerte daño.  
\- Por el amor de Dios, Killian… - suspiró ella. - ¡Tiene diecisiete años!  
\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó él. – Pero en poco tiempo, cumplirá los dieciocho y yo quiero estar con ella. Sé que te hago daño siendo tan directo, Tink, pero quiero estar con ella. La quiero. Y por eso te pido que nos dejes a nosotros manejar la situación, que no te metas.  
\- O sea, que tu gran amigo del alma, David, no tiene ni idea de que te estás tirando a su hermana pequeña – dijo ella con una sonrisita maliciosa.

Killian apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose la rabia y las ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas. 

\- Por tu cara, deduzco que no – continuó ella con el tonito irónico. - ¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?  
\- En cuanto vuelva – contestó él.   
\- Más te vale, Killian, porque si no… yo misma se lo contaré.  
\- Nunca harías eso… - respondió él.  
\- ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que perder – contestó ella. – Lo único que me importaba, ya lo he perdido. 

Emma no pudo aguantarlo más, así que sin que Killian pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, lo apartó de la silla y se sentó ella enfrente del ordenador.  
\- Hola Tink – dijo muy seria.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó ella abriendo mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. – Debí de haberme imaginado que tú también andarías con él por ahí.  
\- Tink, escúchame – comenzó Emma. – Sé que te hemos hecho mucho daño y que estás dolida, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que nunca fue nuestra intención.   
\- Y aún así me habéis hecho daño… - respondió ella con una voz fría como el hielo.  
\- Si quieres hacerle daño a alguien, házmelo a mí, pero deja a Killian fuera de esto – continuó Emma. – Yo fui la que empezó todo esto. Sabes que si se lo cuentas a David, lo meterás en problemas. Por favor, danos un poco de tiempo.  
\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Porque sé que, igual que yo, quieres a Killian – respondió Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Tink le brillaban los ojos y le temblaban los labios y Emma supo que había acertado.   
\- Y ahora… - siguió Emma. – Os voy a dejar solos para que aclaréis lo que tengáis que aclarar.

Dicho eso, Emma se puso rápidamente unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera de Killian y le indicó con señas que estaría esperando en la cafetería del hotel. En cuanto se escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Tink comenzó a hablar de nuevo.  
\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó comenzando a llorar de verdad.  
\- No tengo la respuesta a eso, amor – le contestó él. – Simplemente pasó.  
\- ¿Estás enamorado de verdad de ella?

Killian tragó saliva, antes de contestar de la forma más sincera que pudo.  
\- Sí.  
\- Pues entonces déjame que te dé un consejo, Killian – continuó ella. – Tienes que dejarla y hacer las cosas bien.  
\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él abriendo mucho los ojos.  
\- Tú lo has dicho antes. En breves cumplirá dieciocho y las cosas serán diferentes. Será mayor de edad. Mientras tanto, podrás irle contando a David poco a poco lo que te pasa con ella.  
\- No – dijo él negando con la cabeza una y otra vez. – No quiero dejarla.  
\- Es una niña, Killian. ¿Quién te dice que no eres sólo un capricho pasajero? El típico amor “prohibido”. Dale un tiempo para que esté sola. Deja que viva su experiencia ahí en Oxford, que se abra a otra gente que no seas tú. Si cuando vuelva a casa siente lo mismo, sabrás que es en serio. Y al mismo tiempo, podrás ir poniendo a David en antecedentes – siguió explicándose ella.  
\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – preguntó él.  
\- Porque Emma tiene razón. Te quiero – comenzó ella. – Y no quiero que sufras. Y si seguís haciendo las cosas de la forma que las estáis haciendo, vas a sufrir.  
\- También voy a sufrir si la dejo y ella no me perdona.  
\- Si te quiere de verdad, te perdonará – afirmó Tink. – De todas formas, es sólo mi opinión y es sólo un consejo que te doy. Tómalo o déjalo. Por mi parte, puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré nada a nadie. Tenías razón en otra cosa: es un asunto vuestro. Suerte.

Sin más despedida, Tink finalizó la videollamada, dejando a Killian el doble de confundido de lo que estaba. Antes de llamar a Emma para que volviese a subir, se quedó unos instantes pensando en lo que Tink le había dicho. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, de hecho, era algo así lo que habían pretendido cuando Emma había aceptado esta beca. Sin embargo, no habían sido capaces de permanecer separados. Tampoco lo habían intentado en serio.   
También sabía que podía ser beneficioso para ambos, para poder ir preparando el terreno con David, para poder crecer como pareja e individualmente, sobre todo ella, que estaba comenzando su andadura en la vida adulta. Ella se merecía tener una vida acorde a alguien de su edad, de fiestas y diversión, y no siempre preocupada por todo. Así que con todo el dolor de su corazón y con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó una decisión.

\- Puedes subir ya – dijo Killian por el teléfono.

Cinco minutos después, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación mientras se abría. 

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con cautela.  
\- Sí. Ella no dirá nada – respondió él muy serio.   
\- Eso es bueno, ¿no?  
\- Claro – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, aceptando la mano que ella le ofrecía y dándole un beso en ella.  
\- Entonces… ¿por qué esa cara?  
\- Porque tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Creo que tenemos que esperar a que tengas dieciocho años para seguir con esto – soltó casi sin respirar, del tirón.  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Sé que suena a excusa, pero de verdad creo que es lo mejor. Disfruta de esta experiencia aquí, conoce gente nueva, vive como deberías de vivir la vida con diecisiete años… - comenzó a explicarse él.  
\- Creí que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era decírselo a David cuanto antes, en cuanto yo tuviese unos días libres para ir a casa.  
\- Emma, si hacemos como yo digo, nos daría tiempo para irle contando a tu hermano las cosas poco a poco… para que llegado el momento, no fuese todo como una bomba explotando en sus narices…  
\- ¡Es que no entiendo por qué has cambiado de opinión tan de repente! – exclamó ella comenzando a caminar por la habitación como pollo sin cabeza.   
\- Emma…  
\- ¡No! – gritó ella, comenzando a llorar. – Después de todo lo que hemos vivido y volvemos a estar en este punto. ¡De nuevo en la casilla número 1!  
\- No es así… mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar…  
\- No lo sabes – respondió ella con un hilito de voz. - ¿Y si cambian los míos por ti al conocer a gente nueva como tú estás pidiéndome que haga?  
\- Entonces sabremos que esto era algo pasajero – contestó él muy serio.  
\- O sea que eso es de lo que se trata todo esto, ¿no? Has dejado que Tink se meta en tu cabeza, insinuando que tal vez tú para mí eras sólo un pasatiempo…  
\- No… - negó él con la cabeza.  
\- Pues yo creo que eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado – dijo ella con un tono de voz derrotista, mientras comenzaba a guardar todas sus cosas en la maleta.  
\- Emma, por favor – pidió él sacando las cosas de la bolsa, a medida que ella las iba guardando. – No te vayas. Hablemos.  
\- No quiero hablar. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos? Está bien.  
\- Sólo es un tiempo, lo mismo que me pediste tú hace unos meses cuando te viniste para aquí.  
\- Tienes razón – dijo ella. – Y ya ves lo bien que nos ha ido – añadió soltando una risotada irónica, mientras cerraba su bolsa y se ponía la cazadora. – Esto se acabó, Killian.  
\- ¡Emma, por favor!  
\- Desde el momento que salga por esa puerta… – dijo ella señalando la puerta de la habitación, llorando desconsoladamente. - …esto se acabó. No quiero seguir así una y otra vez. Está visto que esto no va a funcionar, ni ahora ni dentro de unos meses cuando cumpla los dieciocho – continuó. – Fuimos unos ilusos por pensar que sí podríamos tirar hacia adelante. Una vez me preguntaste si creía que ocho años de diferencia eran muchos. En aquel momento, te dije que no, pero ahora creo que tenías razón. Pero ten clara una cosa, yo no soy la “inmadura” en esta relación.  
\- No… - dijo él negando con la cabeza.   
\- Adiós, Killian – dijo ella acercándose y dándole un último beso en los labios.

 

Ella se marchó, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, dejando a Killian paralizado en el medio de la habitación, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, preparadas para caer.

 

CUATRO MESES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa. Emma había retrasado ya la fecha dos veces, diciéndole a su hermano que quería aprovechar las vacaciones para hacer planes con la gente de aquí. En parte era verdad, había conocido a gente increíble aquí y no quería marcharse, pero la gran razón por la que no quería volver a casa era porque no quería enfrentar a Killian otra vez. 

No hablaban desde hacía ya algo más de cuatro meses. Él había tratado de contactar con ella múltiples veces, pero ella nunca había respondido ni a sus mensajes, ni a sus llamadas ni a nada. Él había pedido tiempo y ¡por sus narices que tiempo iba a tener! Poco a poco, las llamadas fueron espaciándose más y más, hasta que pararon, como si él también se diese cuenta por fin de que aquello no iba a ningún lado. 

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, allí estaba David, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañado de Henry y Mary Margaret. En cuanto la vieron a lo lejos, el niño salió corriendo a su encuentro, agarrándose a su cintura con fuerza.   
\- Hola enano… - susurró ella dándole un beso en la cabeza.  
\- ¡Por fin has llegado! – dijo él contra su barriga, provocando que Emma soltase una sonrisa.

Fueron caminando poco a poco hacia donde estaban su otro hermano y su cuñada. David enseguida la rodeó paternalmente con sus brazos, mientras susurraba contra su pelo:  
\- No te imaginas cuántas ganas teníamos de volver a tenerte en casa…

Después Mary Margaret se acercó y la abrazó también.   
\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – susurró en su oreja de forma que sólo ella pudiese escucharla.

Emma soltó una triste sonrisa y asintió casi de forma imperceptible con la cabeza. Conocía a Mary Margaret y sabía que se moría de ganas de preguntar por Killian. 

Fueron hacia casa y entraron en el recibidor, que estaba completamente a oscuras. Cuando Emma apretó el interruptor de al lado de la puerta de entrada, se escuchó a todo el mundo que allí estaba reunido gritar:  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESAAAA!!!!!!

Ella abrió mucho la boca del susto y se puso una mano en el pecho. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Sus amigos del instituto, compañeros de trabajo de David que eran como de casa y por supuesto, en una esquina, tratando de pasar desapercibido, también estaba él. Killian.

\- Gracias… - dijo Emma mirando para todos. – No sé qué decir – continuó abrumada. – Muchas gracias, de verdad.   
\- Te lo mereces todo y más, hermanita – dijo David pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros. – Además con esas notazas que has traído… ¡Me enorgullece deciros a todos que Emma va a estudiar Publicidad en Columbia desde este mismo mes de septiembre!

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a vitorearla, haciendo que ella se sonrojase y escondiese la cara contra el pecho de su hermano y éste comenzase a reírse.

La fiesta continuó. La gente se acercaba en turnos para felicitar a Emma y darle la enhorabuena por todo. Ella estaba agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba empezando a agobiar de toda la atención recibida. 

En un momento de más tranquilidad, mientras ella estaba sirviéndose un poco más de tarta, Killian se acercó a ella por fin.  
\- Hola – dijo muy tímido.   
\- Hola – contestó ella también.   
\- Estás… - comenzó él rascándose detrás de la oreja, nervioso. – Te has cortado el pelo – dijo señalando a la melena de Emma que ahora estaba por encima de los hombros. – Estás muy guapa.  
\- Sí – dijo ella tocándose de forma inconsciente las puntas del pelo. – Me apetecía un cambio. Y tú te lo has dejado largo – añadió luego señalando el mechón rebelde que le caía casi enfrente de los ojos.  
\- Sí… tengo que ir a darle un corte– añadió él con una tímida sonrisa, colocándose el flequillo con una mano.  
\- Te sienta bien – dijo ella un poco incómoda.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Por el amor de Dios, se estaban comportando como dos idiotas, como si no se conociesen de nada. 

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – preguntó él apoyándose en la mesa, esperando temeroso por la respuesta de ella.  
\- Bien… supongo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- ¿Has conocido gente nueva? – preguntó directamente, sin andarse con rodeos.  
\- Killian… - comenzó ella.  
\- Tienes razón, perdona – contestó apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. – Traté de llamarte un montón de veces.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Y nunca me cogiste el teléfono ni respondiste a mis mensajes – añadió.  
\- Lo sé – repitió ella.  
\- He hablado un poco del tema con tu hermano.

Emma giró la cabeza de forma brusca, interrogándolo con la mirada.

\- Le he dicho que había conocido a alguien, pero que era bastante más joven que yo. Le conté un poco por encima la historia. Pero, no le he dicho que eras tú.  
\- Un pequeño detalle – dijo ella con un tono irónico. 

Killian también se rió, comenzando a sentir que poco a poco las cosas fluían de nuevo. O al menos eso pensaba él.

\- Me ha dicho que luchara por lo que quiero.  
\- Killian… - comenzó ella. – No quiero que creas cosas que no son. Yo no tengo intención de volver a retomar lo nuestro – dijo de una forma quizás demasiado brusca y sincera, provocando que él pusiera una pequeña mueca.  
\- Y yo no tengo intención de dejar de pelear por ti – rebatió él muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.  
\- Yo ya no salgo con chicos. Me lo paso bien. Pero sin complicaciones – respondió ella mirándola a los ojos.  
\- ¿Has estado con alguien más en este tiempo? – preguntó él temiéndose la respuesta.

Por supuesto que no había estado con nadie. No de “esa” manera. Lo había intentado, eso era cierto. August después de enterarse de que las cosas con Killian habían terminado, había confesado que estaba loco por ella desde el primer momento en que la había visto, y habían compartido un par de citas y un par de besos, pero nunca había ido a más la cosa, ambos aceptando el hecho de que Emma no podía dejar de pensar en Killian y que por lo tanto no estaba preparada para empezar nada nuevo con nadie.

Sin embargo, Emma vio la oportunidad perfecta para cerrarse en banda a Killian. 

\- Sí, claro – mintió. - ¿De eso se trataba lo de conocer gente nueva, no? – apostilló con un tonito irónico, antes de darse la vuelta y mezclarse de nuevo con la gente.

“Esta me la merezco” pensó Killian para sí mismo. 

Sin embargo, había notado algo en la mirada de ella cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él al entrar en la habitación. Algo que le decía que no sería fácil, pero que valdría la pena seguir luchando. Y así haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un último obstáculo en su relación!!  
> Os prometo que en cuanto solucionen esto, vendrán los tiempos felices, que ya los tengo planeados por encima!!  
> Un abrazo muy grande a todos y muchas gracias por pasaros!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14:

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, era ya totalmente de día. Un día precioso. El cielo estaba totalmente azul y el sol estaba en lo más alto. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y decidió que hoy aprovecharía la piscina que tenían en casa. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso su bikini favorito. Cogió su toalla y bajó las escaleras. 

Al llegar abajo, llamó en voz alta por sus hermanos y por su cuñada, pero nadie contestó, así que dio por hecho que estaba sola en casa. Creía recordar que la noche anterior, David había hablado algo acerca de contratar unas clases particulares de matemáticas para Henry, así que supuso que habrían salido a mirar academias, para ver por cuál se decantaban. 

Paró en la cocina y desayunó algo antes de ir hacia el jardín. Después, estiró su toalla en una de las tumbonas que allí tenían y se acostó en ella, disfrutando el roce y el calor del sol contra su piel. Se incorporó un momento y rápidamente se echó crema protectora en todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó profundamente. Después de un rato, se dio la vuelta para tostarse también la parte de la espalda, decidiendo que, aprovechando que estaba sola en casa, se desataría la parte de arriba del bikini para evitar las horribles marcas. 

En esas estaba, cuando de repente, se escuchó un respingo y una vez que decía:  
\- ¡Por Dios, Emma! Tápate algo – exclamó David, que acababa de llegar al jardín acompañado de Killian.   
\- Tranquilo, hermanito, que te va a dar un aneurisma – contestó ella, sin darse la vuelta. – Estoy boca abajo. No se me ve nada – añadió sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos. – Y ahora apartaos de ahí, por favor, que me tapáis el sol.   
\- Eres increíble – masculló David volviendo a dirigirse a la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina. – Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo ahora – le dijo a Killian. – Ponte cómodo. 

Se quedaron Emma y Killian solos. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir.   
\- ¿Te has echado crema? – preguntó Killian, tratando de romper el hielo mientras se sacaba la camiseta, quedando sólo con su bañador azul marino. – Sabes que te quemas con facilidad desde que eras una niña.  
\- Me he echado crema – respondió ella todavía con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¿En la espalda también? Se te está comenzando a poner colorada – dijo él acercándose.  
\- Ya me la echará David ahora cuando venga.  
\- Si quieres… - susurró. – Puedo echártela yo.

Emma se incorporó sobre sus codos, dejándole ver parte de sus pechos a Killian, de forma intencionada.  
\- Gracias – respondió ella. – Pero no, gracias.

Killian se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la actitud de Emma, pero sonrió para sí mismo. En cuanto se escucharon los pasos de David acercándose, ella volvió a tumbarse inocentemente, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Killian acalorado y con más ganas que nunca de tirarse a la piscina. 

\- ¿Todo bien? Estás muy colorado – preguntó David, mientras Emma soltaba una risotada por lo bajo.  
\- ¿Yo? – preguntó Killian tocándose las mejillas. – Estoy bien. Será el sol. 

Después de un rato más en silencio, disfrutando del sol, Emma se ató el bikini antes de levantarse de la tumbona, con la intención de darse un chapuzón. Mientras se soltaba el pelo y caminaba hacia el borde, podía notar la mirada de Killian en ella, sin perderse detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos, haciendo que a ella se le pusiesen los pelos de punta. Aunque las cosas entre ellos no estuviesen pasando por su mejor momento, era indudable que la química y la tensión sexual seguían ahí. 

Emma decidió sentarse en el bordillo y meter primero sólo los pies, para acostumbrarse poco a poco al frescor del agua. De repente, alguien saltó de golpe a la piscina, provocando que ella saliese salpicada, haciendo que se le pusiese la piel de gallina de lo fría que estaba el agua. De la superficie, emergió la cabeza de Killian, que se reía maliciosamente mientras miraba para ella.  
\- ¿Eres idiota? – preguntó ella. – Me has mojado toda.

Él sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó para contestarle, de forma que sólo ella pudiese escuchar su respuesta.  
\- Algo me dice que ya estabas un poco “mojada”, Swan – susurró él levantando las cejas. 

Emma abrió la boca ante la sinvergonzonería de su comentario y levantó una pierna, poniéndole un pie en la cara y empujándolo hacia atrás.  
\- Eres un asqueroso.  
\- Lo que tú digas, amor – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero de momento tampoco lo has negado – añadió antes de girarse y seguir nadando.

Emma estaba en problemas. El corazón le latía contra el pecho a toda velocidad y no podía dejar de mirar cómo los músculos de la espalda de Killian se tensaban mientras nadaba a lo largo de la piscina. Esto no iba a quedar así. Él no tendría la última palabra. 

Se dirigió hacia la ducha que había al lado de la piscina y comenzó a dar un numerito, que afortunadamente David, que ya estaba echando una siestecita en su tumbona, no vio. Dejó que el agua le cayera por el pelo y ella comenzó a mojarse el cuerpo, de forma más sexy de la estrictamente necesaria. Después, se metió al agua, satisfecha con la cara de tonto que tenía Killian en estos momentos.  
\- ¿Algún problema, Killian? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.  
\- Ninguno – respondió el fingiendo que no estaba afectado en absoluto. 

Emma sonrió para sí, mientras se sentaba en la escalera de la piscina, alejándose así de Killian para evitar tentaciones. Lo que había dicho el otro día era cierto. No tenía intención ninguna de volver a las andadas. Lo habían intentado y no había resultado y ya estaba cansada de sufrir y estar siempre dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que este pequeño “juego” al que estaban jugando era divertido, y él parecía pensar lo mismo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Killian, que se acercó a ella, hasta quedarse de pie justo enfrente.   
\- ¿Bikini nuevo? – preguntó con la sonrisa otra vez en su cara.  
\- No – respondió ella recolocándose un poco el top, que se había movido.  
\- No te tienes que tapar tanto por mí, Emma – dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia David y comprobando que todavía estaba dormido. – No es nada que no haya visto antes – susurró en dirección a ella, provocando que ésta se sonrojase.

Ella se repuso enseguida y lo agarró del collar que llevaba siempre, haciendo que se acercase más a ella, mientras la respiración de él comenzaba a agitarse.   
\- Pues espero que te acuerdes bien de cómo eran, porque no las vas a volver a ver jamás – susurró ella con sus labios muy pegados a los de él, para finalmente, darle un empujoncito hacia atrás y levantarse, poniendo rumbo de nuevo hacia la tumbona, donde se entretuvo con el móvil, mensajeándose con sus amigos. 

Killian aún se quedó un rato en la piscina. Era totalmente necesario, si no quería enseñarle al mundo lo excitado que estaba después del tira y afloja con Emma. Cuando fue capaz de serenarse un poco, salió del agua también y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Después, se acostó en la tumbona que quedaba libre, al lado de Emma. La miró de reojo y vio que no paraba de sonreírle al móvil, lo que le hizo apretar la mandíbula. ¿Con quién estaría hablando? ¿Sería una de esas personas que había conocido en Oxford?

\- ¿A qué viene tanta risa, amor? – preguntó finalmente sin poderse aguantar las ganas.  
\- Eso, hermanita, ¿por qué tantas risas? ¿Con quién hablas?– preguntó también su hermano, con la voz todavía rasposa, indicando que se acababa todavía de despertar.  
\- Con August y con Ruby. Tenemos un grupo en el Whatsapp – contestó ella de forma desinteresada.

August y ella, a pesar de que habían intentado tener algo más y no había resultado, seguían siendo muy amigos. De hecho, a pesar de que lo conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo, se había convertido en algo parecido a su “mejor amigo masculino”. Y Ruby era… especial, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tenía la firme intención de mantener la amistad con ella a pesar de la distancia.  
\- ¿Tus compañeros de piso? – preguntó David.  
\- Los mismos– respondió ella. – A lo mejor este verano viene August a verme. Está de vacaciones con su padre y su hermano por el país, cruzándolo en coche, y me ha dicho que si tienen tiempo, se acercarán hasta aquí. Te lo presentaré - le dijo a David.  
\- ¿Seguís juntos? – preguntó David incómodo con la pregunta.   
\- No – dijo ella. – Y no seas cotilla, hermanito.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Sonabas muy ilusionada la última vez que hablamos del tema.  
\- Pues porque lo intentamos y no funcionó. Pero somos muy buenos amigos. Y no quiero hablar de estas cosas contigo, por favor – dijo ella tapándose la cara con las manos.  
\- Pues no entiendo por qué no. Yo no soy tu padre.  
\- No – le dio ella la razón. – Eres mucho peor que papá – añadió, provocando que Killian comenzase a reírse a carcajadas.  
\- Tienes que reconocer que tiene razón, Dave… - comentó entre risas.

Se escuchó el teléfono fijo de casa sonar, haciendo que David se levantase corriendo para ver quién era.  
\- Seguro que es Mary Margaret, que me he quedado sin batería antes y me he olvidado de poner a cargar el móvil – explicó mientras se levantaba e iba corriendo hacia el salón.

Aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo, Killian volvió a sacar el tema.  
\- ¿De cuándo habla David? ¿De cuándo estaba yo allí contigo y le mentiste diciéndole que era August el que estaba contigo?  
\- No.   
\- ¿Tuvisteis algo después? – preguntó él con la voz una octava más aguda, de la sorpresa.  
\- Algo así – respondió ella.   
\- Lo sabía – dijo él cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñado. – Y tú siempre negándolo.  
\- Nunca te mentí – dijo ella. – Todo ocurrió después de que tú me dejaras.  
\- Yo no te deje – rebatió él.  
\- Parece que tenemos diferentes versiones de lo que pasó aquella noche en Oxford – contestó ella.   
\- Te pedí que esperáramos un tiempo, pero no me dejaste explicarte nada más.  
\- ¡Me pediste un tiempo porque dudabas de lo que yo sentía por ti! – exclamó ella enfadada.   
\- Yo no dudaba… - comenzó él.  
\- ¡Por favor…! – interrumpió ella, girando los ojos en las cuencas. – Te dejaste “aconsejar” por tu exnovia…  
\- Bueno, en algunas cosas está visto que tenía razón – dijo él desafiante.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- Si tanto me querías, como tú dices, ¿cómo has sido capaz de pasar página ya con otras personas? Porque yo te aseguro que no puedo ni pensar en mirar a otra chica… Y no ha sido por falta de oportunidades, como tu hermano bien te puede decir.  
\- No te enteras de nada… - masculló Emma, levantándose de la tumbona y poniéndose la camisa que había dejado allí su hermano David.

En ese momento, éste llegó y notó la tensión en el ambiente.  
\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Todo perfecto – respondió Killian apretando la mandíbula.  
\- Voy a la cocina a por algo de beber – explicó ella. - ¿Queréis algo?  
\- Trae un par de cervezas para nosotros – contestó David. 

Emma entró en la cocina y se apoyó en la mesa durante unos segundos, para tratar de componerse. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y los labios le temblaban con el esfuerzo de aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Se sorbió la nariz y se acercó a la nevera, para coger lo que le habían encargado. Puso todo en una bandeja y tomando una última bocanada de aire, salió fuera otra vez.   
\- Aquí tenéis – dijo ella muy seria pasándole a David uno de los botellines y a Killian el otro, mientras ella dejaba al lado de su tumbona un vaso con zumo de naranja.  
\- Gracias, amor – respondió Killian con una voz muy suave y una mirada que lo decía todo. 

Mirada que ella decidió ignorar por completo, para seguir salvaguardando su corazón.

\- Hoy es la cena de compromiso de Regina y Robin – dijo David por fin. - ¿Venís los dos, no?  
\- Ohhh… - gruñó Killian. – Se me había olvidado.  
\- Yo no sé si iré – comentó ella. – Esas cenas son un coñazo.  
\- Venga… son como de la familia, tenéis que ir – los animó David. – Id juntos, así no os aburriréis.

Killian la miró con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que aceptara.  
\- ¿Te apetece? – preguntó casi con miedo de la respuesta que iba a obtener.  
\- Claro – respondió ella con un hilito de voz, tratando de que los nervios no se le notasen.  
\- Pues queda dicho – anunció David dando una palmada. – Más te vale que te comportes como un caballero con mi hermana pequeña – bromeó con Killian. 

Él soltó una risa un poco amarga y dijo por lo bajo:  
\- Siempre.

La cena era en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos que tenía el pueblo y estaba situado en las afueras, por lo que había que llevar el coche.   
David le había dicho antes, que ellos antes de ir tenían que hacer un par de recados, así que habían quedado en que ella iría a la cena con Killian, que pasaría a buscarla con su coche y los conduciría a ambos hasta allí. 

Emma estaba de pie, nerviosa, frente al armario, lo cual era una estupidez, porque esto no era una cita ni significaba nada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que esto era lo más cercano que habían estado nunca de hacer algo “juntos” como pareja delante del resto de sus amigos y conocidos. Sin embargo, paradójicamente, esta vez no estaban juntos.

Fue pasando las perchas de sus vestidos una a una, intentando encontrar el adecuado. Al final decidió ir sobre seguro y se puso un minivestido negro con escote pico en la espalda que caía bastante flojito hasta mitad de su muslo, acompañado de unas sandalias de tiras con un poco de tacón. Con el pelo, desde que se lo había cortado, no se podía permitir muchas historias, así que decidió hacerse la raya al lado, ondularlo un poco y dejarlo suelto sin más complicaciones. Un eye-liner más marcado que de costumbre y un toque de máscara de pestañas en sus preciosos ojos verdes y ya estaba lista. 

Bajó al salón y esperó nerviosa. Unos diez minutos después, su teléfono sonó, indicando una llamada entrante de Killian.  
\- Hola – respondió ella suavemente.  
\- Estoy ya fuera – dijo él.  
\- Vale, perfecto. Salgo ahora mismo.

Así hizo. Tomó aire una última vez, invocando todo su valor y salió de casa. Enseguida vio el coche de Killian parado delante de su portal y se acercó hasta él.   
\- Hola, amor – la saludó él poniendo en marcha el coche.  
\- Hola – dijo ella también.

Siguieron durante todo el camino en silencio. Killian la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante esta distancia que había entre ellos últimamente.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban ya enfrente al restaurante y antes de que Emma pudiera abrir la puerta del coche, ya estaba Killian abriéndola desde fuera y portándose como un perfecto caballero. Emma cogió la mano que él le ofrecía y se puso de pie, quedando de repente demasiado cerca de él.   
\- Estás preciosa – comentó él, de una forma muy sincera y cargada de emoción.  
\- Gracias – respondió ella falta de aliento. – Tú también estás muy guapo – añadió mientras levantaba las manos hacia su cuello y le colocaba la corbata. – Estaba torcida – se justificó ella, sonrojándose de repente.

Él sonrió ante el pequeño gesto y le ofreció su codo.   
\- ¿Vamos?

Ella sonrió también y sin dudarlo ni un instante, se agarró a su brazo.  
\- Vamos.

La cena fue bastante menos aburrida de lo que Emma se había imaginado de antemano y había que reconocer que era en parte por estar sentada con Killian. No paraba de hacer comentarios ingeniosos acerca de todo el mundo, haciendo que a ella se le escapase una risita de forma más frecuente de lo que a ella le gustaría. 

Cuando llegó el momento de bailar, Killian se levantó y le ofreció la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
\- ¿Me concedes este baile?  
\- Killian… - dijo ella meneando la cabeza.  
\- Venga, es sólo un baile – insistió él.   
\- Está bien – se rindió ella. – Vamos.

Comenzaron bailando al son de una canción rápida, Killian dándole vueltas y más vueltas a Emma, mientras ésta se reía sin parar y movía la cabeza y la melena al son de la música. Sin embargo, de repente el ritmo cambió a uno más lento y todas las parejas se pegaron y comenzaron a bailar. Killian vio el cambio de actitud en la cara de Emma, pero no la dejó marcharse.   
\- Baila conmigo – le pidió. – Por favor.

Emma asintió casi de forma imperceptible y le pasó ambos brazos por su cuello, mientras él hacía lo propio en su cintura. La magia del momento estaba presente en el ambiente. Casi se veían saltar las chispas. 

Killian, sutilmente la acercó un poco más a él, haciendo que sus pechos se juntasen y Emma soltase una pequeña exhalación de sorpresa. Se miraron a los ojos y sin poderlo evitar, ella comenzó a acariciarle el pelo que se le arremolinaba en la nuca, casi de forma inconsciente. Se sentía todo demasiado natural, como si llevaran toda la vida haciendo esto.

Cuando todo acabó, ambos volvieron a casa juntos de nuevo. Emma iba muy callada, mirando por la ventanilla. Killian casi podía escuchar los engranajes dando vueltas en su pequeña cabecita, así que decidió intervenir. Apartó el coche un momento de la carretera y apoyó su mano en uno de sus muslos, provocando que ella se sobresaltase y lo mirase.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo él dando un pequeño apretón a su pierna.   
\- Claro – respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa, y apoyando su mano encima de la de él.

Killian giró su mano y ambos entrelazaron los dedos al instante. Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Te echo de menos – susurró ante la incredulidad de Killian, que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
\- Y yo a ti – respondió llevándose su mano a los labios y depositando en ella un suave beso.  
\- Esta noche ha sido genial – continuó ella hablando, al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano de la de Killian. – Pero me ha recordado todo lo que nunca vamos a tener – siguió hablando con la voz entrecortada.  
\- Podemos tener esto y más – insistió él, agarrándole la cara para hacer que ella mirara para él. – Yo todavía te qu…  
\- ¡No lo digas! Por favor – interrumpió ella rápidamente. – Llévame a casa – susurró de nuevo, con la voz completamente rota.

Killian apretó la mandíbula y no dijo nada más, simplemente siguió conduciendo hasta que llegaron por fin a la casa. Cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del coche, Killian la agarró del brazo y se lo impidió, haciendo que se girara con el ceño fruncido.  
\- En dos semanas cumples dieciocho años – comenzó él con la voz cargada de emoción. – No te creas que se me ha olvidado.  
\- ¿Y qué?  
\- Pues que quiero que lo sepas. No se me ha olvidado. Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas – continuó.  
\- Killian… - comenzó Emma.  
\- Hasta mañana, amor – dijo él dándole un beso en la frente e interrumpiéndola en su protesta.

Emma no dijo nada más. Se bajó del coche y vio como éste se alejaba calle abajo.  
\- Hasta mañana – susurró ella para sí misma, sin poder evitar sentir el hormigueo en su frente, justo en el lugar donde Killian la había besado.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15:

Como cada mañana, Emma se disponía a salir a correr por el bosque, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, su cuñada la llamó:  
\- ¡Emma!

Ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Mary Margaret.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No sé… Dímelo tú… - comentó ella cruzándose de hombros. – La última vez que hablamos estabas súper enamorada de Killian, según tus propias palabras, y ahora mismo me encuentro con que apenas le hablas…  
\- Es complicado… - respondió Emma mirando para otro lado. – Si no te importa, no quiero hablar del tema… - añadió mientras se giraba de nuevo para salir por la puerta.  
\- ¡Emma! – volvió a llamar ella. – Por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
\- Cuando Killian se cogió hace unos meses unos días de vacaciones, vino a verme a Oxford…  
\- ¿En serio? No teníamos ni idea… A nosotros nos dijo que había tenido que ir a Nueva York a solucionar unos temas de la oficina, algo acerca de una campaña de publicidad importante para la empresa…  
\- Pues no. Vino a verme – relató Emma. – Y todo fue perfecto, hasta que dejó de serlo. Discutimos y desde esas no hemos vuelto a hablar, hasta mi regreso hace un par de semanas.  
\- ¿Se puede saber por qué discutisteis? – preguntó Mary Margaret con un suave tono de voz.  
\- Lo de siempre… - contestó ella con un tono de voz, notando como los ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. – En fin… no pudo ser – añadió con la voz entrecortada.  
\- Emma… - comenzó su cuñada tratando de acercarse a ella, provocando que la chica hiciese lo que hacía siempre cuando se sentía vulnerable: levantar sus muros y escapar.  
\- Estoy bien – dijo sorbiéndose la nariz y haciéndose la fuerte. – Ahora voy a salir a correr, ¿vale? Te veo luego – se despidió rápidamente, mientras salía por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

 

Emma corría cada vez más y más deprisa, tratando de no pensar en nada, hasta el punto de que casi le costaba respirar. La conversación con Mary Margaret no le había sentado nada bien. Dio un par de vueltas caminando por el bosque, para descansar un poco y recobrar el aliento, hasta que decidió que era hora de volver a casa. 

Cuando estaba llegando, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado las llaves, así que se dispuso a tocar el timbre. Nadie atendió.   
\- Mierda… -dijo por lo bajo.

No había nadie en casa. En ese momento recordó que sus hermanos y Mary Margaret iban a ir al pueblo de al lado a ver al señor y la señora Blanchard, y que no volverían hasta la noche. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Su teléfono móvil también estaba dentro de la casa, así que tampoco podía avisarlos.

Decidió probar por la puerta de atrás, para ver si por un milagro, había quedado abierta, pero nada, también estaba cerrada. Se había quedado fuera sin llaves, sin dinero y sin teléfono móvil. ¡Estupendo! Después de un rato maldiciendo por lo bajo lo tonta y descuidada que había sido, decidió que iba a hacer lo único que podía, aunque no le apetecía lo más mínimo. Pedir asilo en casa de Killian.

Fue caminando lentamente hasta la casa de él y cuando ya estaba justo enfrente de su portal, tomó aire y se decidió a timbrar.   
\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – se escuchó su voz por el portero automático.  
\- Soy Emma. ¿Puedo pasar?

No se escuchó respuesta a la pregunta, sólo el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Emma entró y cerró tras de sí, corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde vivía Killian. La puerta del apartamento ya estaba abierta para que pudiera pasar y así hizo.

Killian estaba de pie en el salón, sin duda extrañado por la inesperada visita. Sus ojos aún se abrieron más de la sorpresa al ver el atuendo de Emma.  
\- Siento presentarme así aquí y tan temprano… - comenzó ella nerviosa también. – Pero he salido a correr y cuando he vuelto a casa, me he dado cuenta de que no traía las llaves encima y en casa no hay nadie. Se han ido a ver a los padres de Mary Margaret – siguió hablando atropelladamente. – No quiero molestar, pero no sabía dónde ir… ya que ellos no van a llegar hasta la noche…  
\- Emma – la paró Killian. – Está todo bien. Sabes que puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y automáticamente se tranquilizó.  
\- No quiero abusar – volvió a hablar ella. – Pero… ¿me puedo pegar una ducha? ¡Apesto! – añadió soltando una risa, mientras arrugaba la nariz.  
\- Eso está hecho, amor – respondió él riéndose también. – Pasa por aquí – dijo dirigiéndola hacia la habitación. – Te daré algo de ropa limpia y un par de toallas.

De uno de los cajones sacó unos leggings de color negro, claramente pertenecientes a una mujer y rascándose nervioso el cuello, la miró.  
\- Son de Tink, pero supongo que te quedaran mejor que unos pantalones míos…  
\- Claro – respondió ella cogiéndolos con una sonrisa. – Está perfecto – añadió como quitándole importancia al asunto.  
\- Y ten, una camiseta mía – dijo entregándole una camiseta blanca de manga corta. – Y las toallas.   
\- Gracias… Bueno, voy al baño.

Killian no podía creer su suerte. Iba a tener la oportunidad de pasar el día con Emma, o al menos un rato. Comenzó a pasearse por el salón inquieto, tratando de pensar cómo hablar con ella, cómo dejar claro que él todavía no se había rendido sin provocar que ella saliese corriendo asustada. Después de un rato, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Emma salió del baño vestida con la ropa que le había dado y con el pelo mojado. Al verla con su camiseta, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho y comenzó a recordar los días que habían pasado juntos en Los Ángeles y en Oxford y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella. - ¿Por qué me miras así?  
\- Nada – respondió él meneando la cabeza. – Es sólo que estás preciosa incluso cuando sales de la ducha.  
\- Seguro – dijo ella resoplando, mientras se secaba un poco más el pelo con una de las toallas.  
\- Siempre te ha sentado bien mi ropa – añadió él en tono juguetón, levantando las cejas.  
\- ¿Y la de Tink? ¿Qué tal me queda? – preguntó ella desafiante. 

Killian casi se atraganta con el comentario. Fue como si le echaran un cubo de agua helada por encima.  
\- Lo siento – añadió rápidamente Emma, con cara avergonzada. – Ha estado fuera de lugar.  
\- No pasa nada… - dijo él restándole importancia, aunque realmente el comentario le había dolido. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente a Emma y sabía que toda esta fachada era un mecanismo de defensa.

Emma volvió hacia el baño y con toda la confianza del mundo cogió del armario el bote de desodorante de Killian y se lo echó. Él no pudo evitar maravillarse con lo doméstico de la situación. En su cabeza podía imaginarse perfectamente un futuro en el que esto fuera una situación cotidiana: Emma y él viviendo juntos, repartiéndose las tareas de la casa, haciendo la compra juntos, peleándose por el último trozo de pizza mientras veían una película acurrucados en el sofá… Sólo tenía que conseguir que ella le diese otra oportunidad. Y para eso, primero tenía que hacerle entender por qué le había pedido un tiempo en Oxford. Tenía que ser sincero.  
\- Lista – dijo ella, terminando de peinar y desenredarse el pelo. - ¿Dónde dejo las toallas?  
\- Ahí mismo – dijo él señalando un perchero de detrás de la puerta. - ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Has desayunado?  
\- Pues la verdad es que me muero de hambre… - dijo ella tocándose la barriga. – He salido muy temprano a correr y apenas me ha dado tiempo a comer nada.   
\- No hay problema, amor – dijo él yendo hacia la cocina rápidamente. – Siéntate a la mesa y en un momento preparo algo.  
\- Te ayudaré – dijo ella acompañándolo.

Killian cogió todo lo que hacía falta y comenzó a hacer la mezcla para las tortitas, mientras Emma exprimía unas naranjas. De reojo, la miraba y de vez en cuando, también notaba los ojos de ella sobre él. Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviese sintiendo lo mismo.

Emma terminó de hacer los zumos y se giró para dejar las dos copas encima de la mesa. Después volvió a la cocina, y agarró la cintura de Killian, apartándolo suavemente, haciendo que éste notase un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.  
\- ¿Me dejas pasar? Voy a coger cubiertos – dijo ella suavemente.  
\- Claro – respondió él escuetamente, mientras se apartaba. 

Cuando estuvo todo listo, se sentaron a la mesa a comer, hablando brevemente de temas sin importancia, tratando de hacer la situación lo menos incómoda posible.

\- Estoy llenísima – dijo Emma echándose hacia atrás en la silla. – Estaba todo muy rico.  
\- Me alegro que te haya gustado – respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- Menos mal que por la mañana he quemado calorías… - comentó ella riéndose.  
\- Y podrías quemar muchas más si tú quisieras – contestó él con una sonrisita traviesa.

Emma meneó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse también por lo bajo.  
\- Eres tremendo – dijo meneando la cabeza. – La cara de tonto que se te iba a quedar si llego a aceptar tu propuesta indecente – le siguió ella el juego.  
\- Puedes probar y ver – dijo él pasándose la lengua por su labio inferior.

A ella no le pasó desapercibido el movimiento, pero se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disimular, mientras bebía un poco de zumo.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó ella cambiando de tema.  
\- Yo ya te he dado ideas – respondió él riéndose a carcajadas. – Swan, es que las dejas a huevo…  
\- Eres asqueroso… Siempre pensando en lo mismo… - replicó ella fingiendo indignación, dándole una pequeña palmada de reprimenda en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  
\- ¡Anda! Vamos a ver una película o algo en la televisión – dijo él levantándose y tirando de su brazo para levantarla a ella también de la silla.

El tirón hizo que Emma chocase contra su pecho, agarrándose inconscientemente a sus hombros para estabilizarse. Ambos aguantaron la respiración, mientras se miraban a los ojos, luego a los labios, luego otra vez a los ojos.  
\- Eh…sí…vamos – dijo Emma poniéndose el pelo detrás de las orejas, nerviosa, tratando de disimular para que no lo pareciera.

Cuando llevaban un rato viendo un capítulo de una de sus series favoritas, Killian le dio al botón de pausa y se dirigió finalmente a ella. Había decidido que era hora de coger el toro por los cuernos.  
\- Tenemos que hablar – comenzó. – No podemos seguir así.  
\- Killian… - protestó ella. – No empecemos otra vez. ¿No podemos pasar una tarde tranquila como amigos?  
\- Swan, yo no sé cómo ser tu amigo… No “puedo” ser tu amigo…  
\- Antes éramos amigos – dijo ella desafiante.  
\- Eso fue antes de que me enamorara de ti… - respondió él muy sincero.  
\- Está bien – suspiró ella. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?  
\- Quiero explicarte por qué me eché atrás en Oxford…  
\- Entonces lo reconoces – afirmó ella, subiendo los pies al sofá y juntando las rodillas contra el pecho, un poco a la defensiva.  
\- Lo reconozco – dijo él.   
\- Te escucho.  
\- Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que lo que siento por ti es totalmente real. Pero sí que es cierto que hay algo que siempre me acaba tirando para atrás…   
\- David – dijo ella con cara de pena.  
\- Tú sabes mi historia – siguió él. – No tengo familia, ha sido así durante mucho tiempo, desde que Liam murió. Tu hermano es lo único que he tenido todo este tiempo. Un amigo incondicional. Una especie de hermano. Siempre a mi lado, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.   
\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?  
\- Lo que estoy haciendo no está bien. Me he enamorado de la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo.   
\- No has matado a nadie, Killian…  
\- Ya lo sé. Pero me he acostado contigo, hemos tenido una relación…y todo a espaldas de David.   
\- ¿Pero entonces por qué no contárselo si es lo que te está atormentando?- preguntó ella.  
\- Porque tengo miedo – respondió él con un hilito de voz. – Como te he dicho, David es lo único que he tenido durante mucho tiempo. Mi familia. Si le contaba lo nuestro, lo perdería para siempre. ¿Y qué pasaría si tú finalmente me dejabas por otro? Me quedaría solo, Swan.  
\- Entonces yo tenía razón – respondió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No crees que lo que yo siento por ti sea real. No confías en mí – añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de romper a llorar.  
\- ¿Por qué habrías de quererme? Tú estás empezando tu camino, tienes que ir a la Universidad y vivir la experiencia como te mereces, igual que tu hermano y yo hicimos en su día. Yo no podía quitarte eso, Emma.   
\- ¡Y no ibas a quitármelo, Killian! – exclamó ella alzando la voz. – Podríamos tener las dos cosas. ¿Cuántas parejas tienen que estar un tiempo separados por temas de trabajo o por otros motivos? Yo nunca te dejaría tirado, Killian… - susurró ella agarrándole una mano.  
\- Lo siento mucho – dijo él juntando su frente a la de ella.

Después de unos minutos en los que se escuchaban sus respiraciones, Killian volvió a hablar:  
\- Dame otra oportunidad.   
\- Killian… - comenzó Emma a protestar.  
\- Ya no tengo miedo, amor. Ya no – susurró él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano. – Estoy listo para enfrentarme a todos y a todo. El otro día, cuando te llevé a casa después de la fiesta, no me dejaste decírtelo… pero yo te quiero – dijo mirándola a los ojos, tratando de ver en ellos si Emma sentía lo mismo.  
\- Y yo a ti también – susurró ella comenzando a llorar. – Nunca he querido a nadie así, y me partiste el corazón, Killian – continuó llorando. 

Él no pudo aguantarse más, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho, dejándola que llorase y se desahogase en su hombro, sin poder evitar que se le escapase también a él alguna que otra lagrimita.   
Cuando ella por fin, se serenó, juntaron de nuevo las frentes y sin poder aguantarse más las ganas, Emma se acercó a él y lo besó. Killian soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando y le agarró la cara, para evitar que ella se apartase y así poder alargar el beso. Llevaba cinco meses sin besarla y ahora no quería perder ni un segundo. 

Emma posó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo, disfrutando del roce de la barba contra su palma, mientras profundizaba el beso. Cuando ya se tuvieron que separar por pura necesidad, para coger aire, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro hasta que Emma habló.  
\- En seis días cumplo dieciocho años – susurró.  
\- Seis días, once horas y… - añadió mirando el reloj. – Veinte minutos. No me he olvidado, amor – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba para darle otro beso, que ella correspondió con gusto.

Se acurrucaron en el sofá y continuaron viendo la televisión en absoluto silencio, pero sin perder el contacto ni un solo momento. Era como si tuviesen miedo de que el otro se fuese a desvanecer si se soltaban.   
\- El día de tu cumpleaños, hablaré con tu hermano.   
\- Hablaremos – lo corrigió Emma, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Primero hablaré yo con él, amor – repitió Killian. – Se lo debo. Tengo que explicarle todo.

Emma por fin, ahora sí comprendía la situación, así que asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Por esta vez te daré la razón – masculló por lo bajo, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Killian. – Pero no te acostumbres.  
\- No se me ocurriría tal cosa – replicó él pinchándole con un dedo las costillas. – Ambos sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en esta relación – añadió comenzando a reírse. – Y no, no soy yo.  
\- Está bien que lo tengas claro – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.  
\- Mmmm – gimió él, enterrando la cara en su cabello. – No te puedes imaginar cuánto te echaba de menos.  
\- Me hago una idea – contestó ella. 

De repente, Emma levantó la cabeza y lo miró muy seria.  
\- Yo también tengo algo que contarte y por lo que pedirte perdón.  
\- Amor, lo que haya pasado en Oxford, se queda en Oxford. Yo de verdad que prefiero no saberlo – dijo él rápidamente temiendo lo que Emma le iba a contar. – Vivo perfectamente feliz en la ignorancia.  
\- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar, tonto? – dijo ella dándole un manotazo en el pecho.  
\- ¡Ouch! – protestó él. – Está bien, está bien, habla – dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.  
\- Te mentí – confesó ella avergonzada.  
\- ¿En qué?  
\- Cuando te dije que me había acostado con August – continuó ella sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara. – Sé que fue una chiquillada, pero quería hacerte daño. Quería que pensaras que había pasado página.  
\- ¿Entonces no pasó nada con él?  
\- Cuando se enteró de que habíamos roto, él me confesó que yo le gustaba y salimos un par de veces. En nuestra segunda cita… - comenzó nerviosa. – Nos dimos un par de besos, pero enseguida noté que eso no estaba bien y no pude seguir. Él se portó como un perfecto caballero y decidimos que era mejor seguir siendo amigos y nada más.   
\- Me alegro que me lo hayas contado, amor – dijo él retirándole el pelo de la cara.   
\- ¿No te enfadas?  
\- No – respondió él con toda tranquilidad. - Borrón y cuenta nueva.  
\- Creo que podré hacerlo – sonrió ella, pasándole la mano por detrás del cuello y tirando de él para obligarlo a que se juntara a ella. 

Al mismo tiempo, ella se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá, con la plena intención de que él se colocase encima. Sin embargo, Killian al ver el camino que estaban tomando las cosas, se separó suavemente de ella y se incorporó.  
\- No así, Swan – dijo él agarrándole la mano. – Vamos a hacer las cosas bien. Esperemos hasta hablar con tu hermano para continuar con esto.  
\- Bfff… -resopló ella poniéndose recta en el sofá. – Está bien – cedió. – Pero si me muero de una combustión espontánea, será tu culpa – bromeó mientras comenzaba a reírse.  
\- Me arriesgaré – contestó él. – Pero hagamos esto bien – repitió muy convencido.

Y así, de la forma más inesperada posible, ambos habían arreglado las cosas, habiendo prometido que en menos de una semana tomarían el paso definitivo en su relación, le pesase a quien le pesase. Emma no podía evitar notar los nervios arremolinados en su estómago, pero estaba lista. Su vida con Killian estaba a punto de comenzar y ella no podía estar más preparada para ello.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16:

Estar de vacaciones era un rollo. Emma volvía a estar sola en casa. Su hermano David y Mary Margaret estaban ambos trabajando y Henry estaba en un campamento de verano. Sin duda, tenía que buscar una ocupación o se volvería loca. Quizás, Killian podría volver a aceptarla para unas prácticas o algo en su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, a partir del mes de septiembre, estudiaría Publicidad y Relaciones Públicas. Tenía que acordarse de comentárselo cuando lo viera de nuevo.

Ése era otro tema. Killian. Desde que se habían arreglado en su piso hace dos días, apenas lo había visto. Habían hablado bastante por teléfono, pero no habían podido concretar nada para verse y la espera la estaba matando. Se moría de ganas de verlo y darle un beso. Aunque al mismo tiempo, cada día que pasaba se encontraba más nerviosa. El día del cumpleaños se acercaba y eso significaba que David estaba a punto de recibir la bomba acerca de la relación entre Emma y Killian. Su mejor amigo y su hermana pequeña. Ella sabía que su hermano no se lo iba a tomar bien, pero tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo se calmase y viese las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Le aterraba la idea de que Killian pudiese perder la relación con él. También sabía que tenía de su lado a Mary Margaret, lo que era un gran punto a su favor, ya que cuando de calmar a David se trataba, ella era el mejor bálsamo posible. 

Bajó corriendo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ataviada tan sólo con su pequeño camisón de tirantes, para prepararse algo para desayunar. Un café con leche y unas tostadas servirían. Mientras estaba comiendo, se escuchó el timbre de la casa, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. No esperaba a nadie. Decidió ignorarlo porque seguramente fuera el cartero o publicidad o alguien intentando venderle algo, así que siguió desayunando con calma. El timbre volvió a sonar de forma insistente, y ahora ya sí, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver quién era. Al abrir, se le puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Era Killian.  
\- ¡Killian! – exclamó ella feliz de verlo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- Tengo una hora libre en el trabajo mientras terminan de hacer la revisión informática y pensé en pasarme por aquí a verte… - explicó él balanceándose nervioso de un pie a otro. - ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Estás sola en casa?  
\- Sí, claro… - dijo ella echándose hacia atrás para dejarlo que pasara. – Y sí, estoy sola en ca…

Killian la interrumpió, agarrándola de la cara y dándole un apasionado y frenético beso. Emma había sido pillada por sorpresa, pero enseguida se repuso y le contestó al beso lo mejor que pudo. Él entrelazó una de sus manos en su melena, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el lateral, decidiendo colocarla finalmente en la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo suavemente por encima del camisón, haciendo que ella soltase un suspiro de placer. Ella no se quedó atrás en la exploración e introdujo una de sus manos por dentro de su camisa, acariciando así su espalda, a la vez que lo empujaba sutilmente contra ella para pegarse a él todo lo humanamente posible.

Killian no aguantó más y puso sus dos manos en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Emma, obligándola a saltar y a que rodease su cadera con las piernas y los dirigió a ambos hacia el sofá, donde la tumbó delicadamente y se puso encima de ella, gimiendo con el contacto.   
\- No seré yo quien se queje de este recibimiento – dijo ella entre jadeos. – Pero… ¿no íbamos a esperar?  
\- Y vamos a esperar… - contestó él falto de aliento. – Pero eso no significa que no podamos tener un poco de diversión – continuó mientras separaba un poco más sus piernas para ponerse más cómodamente entre ellas, a la vez que bajaba uno de los tirantes de su camisón con los dientes y comenzaba a besar la piel recién descubierta.   
\- Me estás matando, Killian… - susurró ella, mientras lo agarraba del pelo y le daba un pequeño tirón, dirigiendo sus labios de nuevo contra los suyos, para poder besarlo otra vez. – Quítate la chaqueta, por Dios – añadió forcejeando con las mangas para que éstas bajasen de sus hombros.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Killian se incorporó un poco y se sacó la ofensiva prenda, tirándola descuidadamente al suelo, a los pies del sofá, sin perder tiempo volviéndose a colocar suspendido encima de Emma. Apoyó sus manos en sus caderas y le subió el camisón, dejando al descubierto unas simples braguitas de algodón de color azul clarito, y comenzó a acariciarle la parte externa de los muslos, haciendo que ella gimiese y levantase las caderas de forma inconsciente del sofá.  
\- Me estás clavando la hebilla del cinturón – se quejó ella moviéndose contra él, provocando que él gruñese.  
\- Te aseguro que no es la hebilla – susurró él contra su oído, de forma descarada, mientras comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

Emma comenzó a reírse también y le acarició la cara tiernamente.   
\- Idiota… -susurró todavía con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Él sonrió también y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, de una forma todavía apasionada, pero mucho más calmada, más dulce, haciendo que Emma se derritiese por momentos.   
\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó ella separándose brevemente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo que se arremolinaba en la nuca.  
\- Creo que ahora mismo te iba a sacar el camisón – dijo él mientras cogía la tela acumulada en la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia arriba, descubriendo por fin los pechos. 

Sin perder tiempo, agarró uno de ellos suavemente con una mano, y bajó la cabeza para comenzar a besar el otro, poniendo especial atención en el pezón, para deleite de ella.  
\- La camisa – susurró ella entre jadeos y gemidos de placer. – Sácatela.

Se desabrochó rápidamente y de forma torpe los primeros tres botones y después agarró la parte de atrás del cuello y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza, dejando que se uniera a la chaqueta que yacía en el suelo.

Justo cuando él estaba a punto de volver al sofá con Emma, se escuchó el inconfundible ruido que hacía la puerta del garaje al abrirse.   
\- Viene alguien – dijo Emma, poniéndose muy pálida, mientras empujaba suavemente a Killian. - ¡Corre! Vístete – lo apuró mientras ella cogía también el camisón del suelo y se lo ponía rápidamente.

Killian apresuradamente hizo lo mismo y se puso la camisa, agradeciendo a todos los santos que no hubiera desabrochado todos los botones cuando se la había sacado, haciendo ahora la tarea de vestirse mucho más rápida. Se puso de pie y se metió rápidamente los bajos de la camisa en el pantalón.   
\- ¿Bien? – le preguntó a Emma.

Ella se comenzó a reír y le paso las manos por el pelo.  
\- Mejor así… El pelo te delataba, Jones – añadió con una sonrisa.  
\- Mientras no me delate otro cosa… - dijo mirando sutilmente para la zona por debajo de su cinturón.

Emma meneó la cabeza y le puso una mano en la boca, para hacer que se callase, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, aguantándose la risa.  
\- Compórtate.

Justo en ese momento, Mary Margaret entró cargada de bolsas de la compra, haciendo que Killian rápidamente acudiese a la puerta para ayudarla.   
\- Gracias, Killian – dijo ella, aliviada al librarse de las más pesadas. – Eres un cielo.

Él caminó hacia la cocina para dejar allí todo y Emma se acercó a su cuñada.  
\- Pensé que estabas trabajando como voluntaria en las clases de apoyo de verano para los que han suspendido – comentó.  
\- Y así es. Pero no me encontraba muy bien y me ha sustituido Ashley. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías aquí en casa con Killian?  
\- Ha pasado a ver si estaba David, y se ha quedado un rato charlando conmigo – mintió ella.   
\- Claro – dijo Mary Margaret sin creerse una palabra. – ¿Y por eso tienes el camisón del revés?

Emma se puso roja como un tomate de repente y miró para su camisón, viendo efectivamente que se lo había puesto con las costuras hacia fuera.   
\- Mary Margaret… - comenzó Emma a disculparse.  
\- No quiero saber nada – dijo ella levantando las manos. – Sólo os pido por favor que habléis con David de una vez. Mantener este secreto me está matando. Es como una olla a presión que está a punto de explotar – explicó nerviosa. – El otro día casi se me escapa.  
\- Tranquila… - le dijo Emma. – Hablaremos con él el día de mi cumpleaños.  
\- Está bien – contestó su cuñada más tranquila. - ¡Ah! ¡Y otra cosa!   
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Como me hayáis manchado el sofá nuevo… ¡os mato! – dijo con una risita.  
\- Mary Margaret, ¡por Dios! – exclamó Emma mortificada de la vergüenza, mientras ponía camino hacia la cocina también.

Allí estaba Killian, comiéndose las tostadas que Emma había preparado. Ésta se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con la ceja levantada.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él con la ceja levantada. – Tenía hambre.  
\- Pues te preparas otras – dijo ella acercándose y quitándole la tostada de la mano, haciendo que él pusiera pucheritos, aguantándose la risa.

Mary Margaret comenzó a reírse por lo bajo al verlos interactuar. Era la primera vez que los veía juntos de esa manera y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, hacían una pareja estupenda. Se notaba sólo con una mirada lo compenetrados que estaban y lo mucho que se querían y en ese momento reforzó su decisión de ayudarlos en todo lo posible para que David lo aceptase también.  
\- Bueno, yo tengo que volver a la oficina – dijo Killian mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. - ¿Te veo luego?  
\- Claro – respondió Emma asintiendo con la cabeza. – Estaré aquí en casa.   
\- Killian – dijo Mary Margaret abriendo el periódico para leerlo mientras esperaba a que el agua para el té hirviese. – No te olvides de recoger tu chaqueta del suelo del salón – añadió con una risita.

Él se puso pálido y miró para Emma de reojo, que tenía también una sonrisa en su cara.   
\- No le hagas caso – dijo ella. – Está bromeando. Te acompaño a la puerta – añadió agarrándolo del brazo y dirigiéndolo hacia el salón. 

Una vez en la puerta, él sonrió y le dio un último piquito en los labios.   
\- Lo dicho. Te veo luego.  
\- Trae bañador. Dicen que va a hacer un día precioso y habrá que aprovechar. Podríamos conducir hasta la playa o algo. Creo que puedo escabullirme sin que me vean – añadió guiñando un ojo.  
\- Perfecto – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Me apetece.

Se marchó y Emma se quedó unos segundos mirando para la puerta, con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara. 

 

Como había prometido, por la tarde, después de comer, Killian llamó a Emma por teléfono para ver a qué hora quería que la pasase a recoger. Cuando concretaron los detalles, colgó y se dirigió con una sonrisa maliciosa al cajón donde guardaba los bikinis y demás ropa de playa. Cogió un pequeño bikini blanco y negro, sin tirantes, tipo bandeau, que estaba segura que a Killian le encantaría. Se puso por encima un ligero vestido, sandalias y un sombrero. Cogió el capazo con sus cosas y las gafas de sol y se dispuso a salir para reunirse con él un poco más adelante de su casa, donde ya estaría él esperándola con el coche.  
\- ¡Hola! – exclamó ella mientras se metía en el coche y se acercaba a él para darle un breve beso en los labios como saludo.  
\- Hola, amor – saludó él desde detrás de sus oscuras Rayban Wayfarer. – Estás muy guapa.  
\- Gracias – respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Tú también. ¿A dónde me llevas?  
\- Hay una playa que conozco, que aunque está un poco más alejada que la que vamos siempre, es mucho más bonita y no está tan masificada.   
\- Perfecto – dijo ella poniéndose el cinturón. – En marcha.

 

Condujeron hacia la carretera de la costa, bordeándola toda hasta llegar a un pequeño ensanchamiento de ésta, donde ya había algún que otro coche aparcado.   
\- Es aquí – dijo Killian, girando el volante y aparcando al lado de otro automóvil rojo.

Emma cogió las cosas y salió del coche, impresionada con las vistas.  
\- Guau…  
\- Bonito, ¿verdad? – preguntó Killian poniéndose de pie a su lado y agarrándole una mano mientras comenzaban a caminar.  
\- La verdad es que parece mentira que tengamos algo tan bonito al lado de casa y nunca haya estado aquí… - comentó ella mientras descendían el camino de arena que había hasta llegar a la playa.

Efectivamente, no había ni la mitad de gente que solía haber en las playas más cercanas al pueblo. Decidieron poner sus toallas en un lugar relativamente cerca del agua, ya que hacía un calor impresionante y así podrían disfrutar de la brisa que venía del mar. 

Killian, como el caballero que era, ayudó a Emma a colocar la suya también y después se quitó la camiseta y las chanclas, quedando sólo con su bañador en tonos azules. Ella aún estaba de pie y se mordió el labio inferior al verlo en todo su esplendor. Tenía que reconocer que era una chica afortunada. Killian tenía un físico envidiable. Ya olvidándose de su cara perfecta y sus penetrantes ojos azules, su cuerpo era todo fibra, pero sin llegar al punto de estar demasiado musculado. Suspiró y agarró los bajos del vestido para tirar de él y sacárselo por encima de la cabeza. En el momento que quedó sólo con su bikini, escuchó un pequeño jadeó de sorpresa emitido por Killian. Había estado acertada al elegir el bikini. Los ojos de Killian lo estaban dejando muy claro.

Se quitó el sombrero y retiró el pelo de la cara, haciéndose un moño en lo alto, con algunos mechones que se escapaban de él enmarcando su cara. Problemas de tener el pelo mucho más corto. Después, se tumbó boca abajo al lado de Killian, que estaba de lado, con el peso apoyado en un codo, sin quitarle ojo de encima. Alargó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda suavemente a Emma.  
\- ¿Te echo crema? – preguntó esperanzado de que dijera que sí.  
\- Ya me echado en casa antes de venir – contestó ella girando la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa.  
\- Eres mala… - susurró él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Me quitas toda la diversión.  
\- ¿Tú te has echado? – preguntó ella.  
\- No – respondió él mientras buscaba en la bolsa de playa de Emma y sacaba el bote de loción solar. - ¿Te importa?  
\- Date la vuelta – dijo ella mientras agarraba el bote y se echaba una pequeña cantidad en la mano. 

Frotó las manos la una contra la otra y las puso sobre la espalda de Killian, masajeando bien para que la crema se absorbiese, provocando que éste cerrase los ojos relajado. Después continuó por la parte de atrás de las piernas y de los muslos, así como la parte posterior de los brazos.  
\- Listo – dijo ella, un poco afectada. - ¿Te das tú por delante?

Él se giró en la toalla y mirando para los lados, comprobó que efectivamente, estaban bastante aislados del resto de los visitantes a la playa.  
\- Lo estás haciendo tú muy bien – dijo él levantando las cejas de modo sugerente.

Emma soltó una carcajada, pero no se opuso. Volvió a untarse las manos con crema y comenzó a aplicársela por los brazos, para seguir después por el pecho, retorciéndole juguetonamente un pezón, haciendo que él soltase un gemido de sorpresa.  
\- Eres un bicho… - le susurró él poniendo una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura.   
\- Sí, sí… - dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia. 

Continuó su camino echando crema por el abdomen hasta que llegó a la cinturilla del bañador, dándole un tironcito a ésta y dejando que volviese a su sitio, golpeando suavemente la piel de la barriga de Killian. Él no pudo aguantar más el juego de seducción de Emma y se incorporó repentinamente en el sitio, agarrándola a ella por los hombros para acercarla y así, darle un apasionado beso. 

Cuando se separaron para coger aire, Emma estaba igual de afectada o más que él.   
\- Creo que mejor me pongo en mi toalla – susurró contra la frente de Killian.  
\- Es una idea bastante inteligente, teniendo en cuenta donde estamos.

Ambos se pusieron boca abajo a tomar el sol, mirando el uno hacia el otro y comenzando a hablar de todo un poco, disfrutando simplemente el poder estar juntos.   
Pasado un rato, Killian se levantó y se sacudió un poco de arena que se había pegado a su pecho y le ofreció una mano a ella.  
\- ¿Damos un paseo por la orilla?  
\- Me parece buena idea – respondió ella cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía él y levantándose también. 

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la orilla y comenzaron a caminar por ésta, con dirección al faro que había al otro extremo. Emma lo cogió de la mano y caminaron en silencio. De vez en cuando, Killian daba una patada al agua y la salpicaba, provocando que ella se riese a carcajadas mientras se agachaba para coger agua con sus manos y lo salpicaba también. 

Habían caminado un buen rato y el sol era ya mucho menos intenso. En poco tiempo comenzaría a atardecer.   
\- Volvamos – dijo Killian. – En un rato comenzará a hacer fresco y tenemos toda la ropa junto a la toalla.

Dieron media vuelta un poco antes de llegar al faro y volvieron a poner rumbo hacia la toalla. A su alrededor, el resto de familias y parejas poco a poco iba recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose, quedando ya muy poca gente en la playa. Cuando comenzó el atardecer, el sol se tornó de un color rojizo precioso y Emma se giró hacia el agua para admirar la belleza del paisaje. Killian se colocó detrás de ella y pasó un brazo por delante de ella, a la altura de sus hombros, apretujándola contra él y dándole un beso en la nuca. Ella levantó un brazo y lo pasó hacia atrás, comenzando a acariciarle el pelo. Se mantuvieron en silencio así, durante unos minutos, sin querer romper la magia del momento, hasta que Killian comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que ella se girara y le ofreciera sus labios. Se besaron de una forma tierna, expresando todo lo que sentía y sintiéndose afortunados después de haber pasado una tarde maravillosa como ésta en compañía el uno del otro. Emma se giró en los brazos de Killian y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, profundizando así el beso. Sus lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron a pelear la una contra la otra, mientras Emma le daba un pequeño mordisquito a Killian en el labio inferior, haciendo que éste soltase un gemido y volviese a profundizar el beso. Se separaron para coger aire y juntaron sus frentes, mientras Emma ponía su mano en el pecho de él, a la altura del corazón y lo miraba a los ojos, muy seria.  
\- Te quiero – susurró. – No lo vuelvas a dudar nunca, ¿vale?

Killian no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran y que una gran sonrisa se dibujase en su cara ante la confesión de Emma. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía, pero siempre estaba bien que se lo recordase. Sabía que le costaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos, lo que hacía que la confesión tuviese un valor doble.   
\- Yo también te quiero – contestó él, dándole un golpecito a su nariz con la suya propia, haciendo que ella soltase una risita adorable y lo abrazase.

Él comenzó a reírse también y siguieron caminando hacia la toalla, encaramados el uno en el otro, mientras Killian depositaba de vez en cuando pequeños besos en la sien de Emma.

\- Cuatro días, Swan – susurró él en su oreja. – Sólo cuatro días más.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17:

Había llegado el día. Hoy, después de mucha espera y mucho nerviosismo, era el día de su cumpleaños. Por un momento, Emma barajó la posibilidad de no levantarse de la cama y hacerse la enferma todo el día, para no tener que enfrentar a su hermano, pero sabía que eso era lo que comúnmente se llamaba ser una cobarde, así que cogió aire, sacó valor de donde pudo y se levantó de la cama, con disposición. Hoy era el día.

Killian le había dicho que saldría con David a comer por ahí y a hacer algún plan de amigos, y que en ese momento, se lo contaría todo. Emma se había reído amargamente, diciéndole que era una idea inteligente contárselo en público, ya que así evitaría salir de la conversación con la nariz rota. 

Bajó al salón y allí estaba sentada Mary Margaret viendo las noticias mientras terminaba de tomarse su desayuno.   
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó ésta en cuanto la escuchó bajar las escaleras. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! – añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba para darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.   
\- Gracias – dijo ella correspondiendo con gusto el abrazo. 

Cada vez que abrazaba a su cuñada, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos. Ella era lo más parecido a una madre que tenía, siempre preocupándose por ella, incluso desde antes de que sus padres murieran. Cuando la abrazaba se sentía bien, tranquila, como cuando su madre Ruth la calmaba cuando lloraba con un peculiar beso en la punta de la nariz y una taza de cacao con nata y canela, pero a la vez triste, por hacerle recordar algo que, por desgracia, ya no tenía.

Se separó y Mary Margaret notó de inmediato el cambio de actitud de Emma.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó con tono maternal.  
\- Nada… - dijo ella secándose el par de lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos. – Es sólo que en días como éste, todavía echo más de menos a papá y a mamá.  
\- Ya lo sé… - susurró ella. – Ellos te adoraban. Eras la niña de sus ojos. Pocas veces vi tan contenta a Ruth como cuando te trajeron a casa definitivamente.

Emma sonrió. David le había contado la historia cien mil veces, aunque no hacía falta. Emma recordaba ese día perfectamente. Tenía seis años cuando la pusieron en la familia de acogida de los Nolan. Al principio le costó mucho abrirse, porque tenía miedo de cogerles cariño y que después la separasen de ellos, pero poco a poco, la niña se había ido abriendo, hasta que tanto Ruth como su marido James no pudieron desprenderse de ella y decidieron llevar a cabo todo el papeleo para adoptarla definitivamente. Emma recordaba a la perfección el día que se lo dijeron, después de llevar casi un año viviendo con ellos en acogida. Sus padres la habían llevado a su habitación para hablar con ella a solas y ella, pensando que le iban a decir que se tenía que marchar, había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.  
\- Me portaré bien, lo prometo – había dicho entre sollozos. – Pero no me quiero ir. Por favor.

Ruth enseguida la había cogido en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho.  
\- Eres mi niña, Emma. No te irás nunca de mi lado – le había susurrado con la voz entrecortada en la oreja, mientras la balanceaba suavemente hasta que la niña había dejado de llorar.

No había mentido. Los nueve años siguientes fueron maravillosos, pero al final, sin poder evitarlo, su querida madre se había ido.

Emma tragó saliva, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.  
\- ¿Y David?  
\- En el jardín – respondió ella. – Está en la piscina con Henry. 

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba el jardín con la cocina y enseguida escuchó risas de niño, pertenecientes a Henry, que estaba disfrutando de una batalla de agua con su hermano pequeño.  
En cuanto la vieron aparecer de reojo, ambos se miraron el uno al otro, poniendo sendas sonrisas malévolas en la cara mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a ella, David con globos de agua y Henry con la manguera echando agua a toda presión.  
\- Ni se os ocurra… - advirtió Emma levantando el dedo índice. 

Sus amenazas no surtieron efecto y ambos la atacaron con todas sus armas, hasta que finalmente David la tomó en brazos y la tiró al congelada agua de la piscina, mientras ambos y Mary Margaret, que se había unido a ellos, comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas. 

Emma no pudo evitarlo y también comenzó a reírse, nadando hacia la escalera para continuar la guerrilla con sus hermanos. Cuando ya todos habían pasado varias veces por la piscina, los dos se acercaron a Emma y la rodearon con sus brazos.  
\- Felices dieciocho, hermanita – dijo David dándole un beso en la sien.  
\- ¡Feliz cumple, Emma! – exclamó Henry mirándola con sus enormes ojos castaños.  
\- Gracias chicos – respondió ella, dándole primero un beso en la mejilla a David y otro en la cabeza a Henry. – Sois los mejores.

 

Cuando se acercaba el mediodía, David se levantó de la tumbona y anunció que se marchaba, que había quedado a comer con Killian. Su estómago dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre.   
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mary Margaret, preocupada.  
\- Killian se lo va a contar – respondió Emma, temblorosa.  
\- Todo irá bien – dijo su cuñada con seguridad.  
\- Se va a enfadar – replicó Emma. – Lo sabes.  
\- Sí, tienes razón – contestó ella. – Se enfadará. Y mucho. Pero al final del día, se va a dar cuenta de que Killian es su mejor amigo y eso va a prevalecer sobre lo demás.   
\- ¿Tú crees? Mi hermano es muy terco cuando quiere.  
\- Pero también os adora a Killian y a ti, y se dará cuenta de que ningún chico te podría tratar mejor que él. Killian es de la familia.  
\- Espero que tengas razón… - susurró ella.

 

Killian estaba esperando a que David tocara el timbre anunciando que estaba ya abajo esperando por él. Nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. Era un momento clave. Tenía que contarle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su hermana pequeña, y no solo eso, sino que tenía que confesarle que llevaban una temporada ya grande teniendo una relación con ella. Diez meses y medio para ser exactos. ¡Cómo había pasado el tiempo! 

Recordaba con ternura el primer día que se habían besado bajo la lluvia, casi de película. O la primera vez que habían hecho el amor en Los Ángeles después de que ambos hubiesen confesado que estaban locos el uno por el otro.   
También habían tenido momentos agridulces, como la despedida de Emma en el aeropuerto y momentos realmente malos, como cuando rompieron su relación entre lágrimas y gritos en Oxford. Ése día pensó que la había perdido de verdad. Sin embargo, aquí estaban. A punto de hacer completamente oficial su relación.

Se escuchó el timbre y Killian dio un pequeño respingo, sobresaltado. Cogió la chaqueta y se acercó al telefonillo, para decirle a David que ya bajaba. 

Condujeron en el coche de Killian hasta la mejor pizzería de Storybrooke, la favorita de ambos y se sentaron en una de las mesas a esperar a que el camarero llegase para tomar nota de lo que querían.  
\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó David, sospechando que algo estaba pasando.  
\- Sí, claro – contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Seguro? Te noto nervioso. ¿Quieres contarme algo?  
\- Eh…  
\- ¿Has conocido a alguien? – interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Afortunadamente para Killian, el camarero llegó justo en ese momento, dándole la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema. Una vez les tomó nota, David lo señaló con el dedo índice.  
\- No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, amigo – comenzó. – Lo dejaré pasar y voy a hacer como que no me acabo de dar cuenta de tu cambio de tema tan repentino, pero no soy tonto. Y en algún momento me vas a tener que hablar de ella.

Killian sonrió para sí, de forma amarga. ¡Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar David cuando le dijera de quién se trataba!

Después de comer, comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, aunque Killian sabía exactamente a donde lo quería llevar. Llegaron al pequeño parque infantil abandonado que había justo al lado de una de las playas.  
\- ¿Sabes dónde estamos? – preguntó Killian mirando hacia el viejo tobogán.  
\- Claro – respondió David con una carcajada. – Aquí nos conocimos, el verano que te mudaste a Storybrooke. Te empujé desde arriba del tobogán y te partiste un brazo.  
\- ¡Eh! – protestó Killian, dándole un pequeño empujón a su amigo. – ¡No te rías! Gracias a ti, puedo predecir el tiempo con el codo. Si duele, se avecina tormenta.

David siguió riéndose.   
\- Ahora en serio, Killian – comenzó David. - ¿Por qué me traes aquí?  
\- Tengo algo que contarte – empezó nervioso Killian.  
\- ¿Es éste el momento en el que me dices que eres gay y que has estado todos estos años enamorado de mí en secreto? – bromeó David. – Porque me sentiría halagado, pero soy un hombre casado, Killian – añadió llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar escandalizado ante la idea.

Killian soltó una risotada por lo bajo, y comenzó a hablar.  
\- Es verdad. Estoy enamorado – confirmó él. – Pero obviamente, no de ti.  
\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó David. - ¿Quién es?

Killian apretó la mandíbula, tratando de juntar el valor para por fin decir el nombre.   
\- ¡Venga! A mí puedes decírmelo. Prometo guardar el secreto si todavía estáis en esa fase – dijo poniendo su mano de nuevo encima del corazón, de forma teatrera, a modo de juramento.   
\- Emma – dijo él finalmente.  
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó David frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué Emma? ¿La conozco?  
\- Emma – repitió Killian, mirando a su amigo a los ojos, dándole a entender con la mirada, todo lo que con palabras no era capaz de decir. 

David se quedó callado, procesando toda la información, hasta que se volteó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Después de unos segundos, volvió a mirar para Killian.  
\- Dime que no estamos hablando de mi hermana pequeña.  
\- Lo siento – respondió.   
\- ¡Joder, Killian! – gritó David. - ¡Es una niña! ¡Cómo te acerques a ella te mato!  
\- David, por favor, escúchame – pidió él. – La quiero y ella también me quiere a mí.  
\- ¿¿Cómo?? – preguntó poniéndose rojo de rabia. - ¿Pero te estás escuchando?  
\- ¿Te crees que no he pensado lo mismo que tú miles de veces? – gritó Killian también. – Pero no pude evitarlo. Lo intenté, pero no pude evitarlo. Me enamoré de ella.  
\- ¡Pues debiste intentarlo más fuerte! – gritó David, acercándose con gesto amenazador. - ¿Hace cuánto que me estáis ocultando esto?  
\- Eso no importa, David…  
\- ¿¿Cuánto?? – bramó él, su voz resonando como un trueno.  
\- Diez meses – dijo Killian en un susurro.  
\- Dios mío… - susurró David también, echándose las manos a la cabeza de nuevo. – Ahora me cuadran tantas cosas. Todas vuestras risitas, vuestras conversaciones secretas, lo nerviosa que estaba Emma a tu alrededor… ¡Os habéis estado riendo de mí durante todo este tiempo! – gritó.  
\- Quisimos contártelo antes – continuó Killian, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
\- ¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis?  
\- No sabíamos cómo.  
\- ¡No me puedo creer que me hagas esto! ¡A mí! ¡Tu mejor amigo! – gritó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. - ¡Es mi hermana pequeña! ¿Cómo pudiste ponerle las manos encima? – bramó antes de descargar toda la rabia y darle un puñetazo en la cara a Killian, que no se lo esperaba y cayó de espaldas en la arena. 

David enseguida se echó encima de él, mientras Killian forcejeaba y se defendía, evitando que David le dejara la cara echa un cromo.   
\- ¡Mereces que te mate!  
\- ¡Para ya, David! ¡O juro por Dios que me defenderé! – chilló Killian, empujando a David para que se sacara de encima.

Su amigo hizo oídos sordos y siguió golpeándolo, hasta que ambos se vieron enzarzados en una pelea. Cuando ya llevaban así unos minutos y ambos estaban doloridos y agotados, David se separó con lágrimas en los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde habían dejado el coche. Killian lo siguió sin decir nada. 

Se metieron en el coche y condujeron hasta la casa de David en absoluto silencio. En cuanto aparcaron, Emma y Mary Margaret salieron a la puerta al escuchar el coche, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver el estado en el que llegaban los dos. Killian tenía una ceja y un labio partido y el pómulo derecho estaba muy colorado. David tenía un ojo que se estaba comenzando a hinchar y el labio también partido, con la sangre reseca en la comisura.   
\- ¡Emma! ¡Métete en casa! – gritó David con aspecto duro.  
\- David, tienes que escucharme – pidió Emma. – Por favor.  
\- ¡He dicho que te metas en casa! – volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Y tú, lárgate! - dijo dirigiéndose a Killian.  
\- ¡No! – gritó Emma. – ¡Ahora voy a hablar yo! ¡Y tú quédate justo donde estás! – le gritó a Killian.

Se puso enfrente de David y comenzó a hablar, o más bien a gritar.  
\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para ponerte así? ¡Tú no tienes el poder para manejar mi vida! ¡Tú no decides con quién puedo o no puedo estar!  
\- Pues yo creo que sí. Soy tu tutor – dijo David cruzándose de hombros.  
\- ¡Ya no! – chilló Emma comenzando a llorar. - ¡Tengo dieciocho años ya! Y si no haces las paces con Killian, me iré de casa con él.  
\- No te atreverás – la retó él.  
\- No quieres probar, David – respondió ella con el mismo tono desafiante. - ¿Cómo puedes no entenderlo? Estoy enamorada de él.  
\- ¿Qué sabréis vosotros de estar enamorados? Los dos sabéis que esto está mal. Si fuera de otra manera, me lo habríais contado mucho antes.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pudieras partirle la cara a Killian mucho antes? ¿Sabes por qué no te contamos nada? Porque sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar justo así. ¡Como el hombre de las cavernas que eres! – gritó pinchando a su hermano mayor con el dedo índice en el pecho.  
\- Emma… - comenzó Killian tratando de poner algo de orden.  
\- ¡Tú te callas! – gritó Emma en su dirección, roja de rabia. – Esto ahora mismo no va contigo. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa, dirigiéndose de nuevo a David. – Él me quiere. Por primera vez me siento querida y deseada por alguien.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? En esta casa todos te queremos – respondió David frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No es lo mismo, Dave – susurró ella. – Vosotros sois mis hermanos. Tenéis que quererme pase lo que pase, igual que yo os quiero a vosotros. Killian es la primera persona en mi vida, después de mamá y papá que me hace sentir así… - explicó poniendo una mano en el pecho. -Por primera vez, alguien me elige a mí por encima de todo – añadió mientras se sorbía la nariz y las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas. – Él lo es todo para mí. Sé que puede sonar cursi o exagerado, pero es el amor de mi vida – siguió con la voz entrecortado. – Por favor, no me hagas escoger – concluyó mientras se quedaba mirando para David, soltando un fuerte sollozo.

David, terco como él era, siguió en silencio, incapaz de dar una palabra. Objetivamente, sabía que estaba exagerando con su reacción, pero estaba muy dolido. Sobre todo por la mentira y el ocultamiento durante todo este tiempo.   
\- Supongo que está todo dicho – susurró Emma, mientras cogía la cazadora y se la ponía, dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, donde estaba Killian apoyado, con lágrimas en los ojos, sin duda causadas por la confesión de Emma. – Vámonos, Killian – dijo.  
\- ¡Te prohíbo que te vayas! – gritó David yendo hacia la puerta también, hasta que Mary Margaret lo agarró de un brazo para impedírselo.  
\- ¡No puedes prohibirme nada! ¡Ya te he dicho que soy ya mayor de edad y no eres mi padre!– respondió ella también con un grito. - ¡Es mi vida y yo elijo como vivirla! En el momento que decidas sacar la cabeza de tu propio culo y dejar de pensar en ti, para pensar un poco en cómo nos sentimos los demás, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos – dijo agarrando a Killian por la mano y saliendo de la casa por fin.

 

David seguía llamándola a gritos desde la puerta, pero ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. Caminó de la mano de Killian hasta el coche, donde sin aguantar más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, sin que éste pudiera hacer nada por calmarla.  
\- Emma, lo siento mucho – dijo él.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le agarró la mano.   
\- No lo sientas. Estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta – dijo dándole un beso en la mano.

Condujeron hasta el apartamento de Killian. Éste abrió la puerta con la llave y dejó caer la cazadora en el suelo de la entrada, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para colgarla en el perchero. Emma hizo lo mismo y después caminó hasta el baño, donde comenzó a buscar y sacar cosas de los armarios.  
\- Siéntate – le ordenó con voz firme, pero suave al mismo tiempo. – Tenemos que hacerte las curas.

Killian le hizo caso y sentó en el sofá, mientras que ella quedaba de pie, mojando un par de algodones en alcohol para desinfectar.  
\- Te va a escocer un poco – advirtió ella antes de aplicárselo en la herida. 

Él soltó un pequeño quejido entre dientes, haciendo que Emma automáticamente le soplase en la herida para aliviarlo lo máximo posible.   
\- Te voy a poner unas tiritas de aproximación en la ceja y si mañana no lo tienes mejor, iremos al hospital a que te den un par de puntos – dijo ella inspeccionando la herida con concentración.  
\- Lo que tú digas, amor – contestó él con una sonrisa.   
\- Y ahora vamos a ponerle algo de hielo a ese pómulo, antes de que se te hinche la cara como una pelota – añadió mientras se dirigía al congelador para sacar una bolsa de guisantes congelados. – Esto valdrá.

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y lo ayudó a sujetar la bolsa contra su cara. Cuando ya llevaban así unos minutos, en completo silencio, Killian se decidió a hablar.  
\- Todo lo que le dijiste hoy a David acerca de mí… ¿De verdad te sientes así? – preguntó.  
\- Como me vuelvas a preguntar una tontería como ésa, juro que te pondré el otro pómulo igual que éste – contestó ella enfadada. – Parece mentira… con todo lo que hemos pasado… - masculló por lo bajo.

Killian soltó una risotada y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.   
\- Te escogería cien mil veces – dijo contra su sien.  
\- Bien… - respondió ella girando la cabeza y besándole el pecho.  
\- Yo también te quiero, Emma – añadió.

Emma sonrió y lo besó en los labios, haciendo que él se separara soltando un quejido y llevándose la mano a la herida que tenía en ellos.   
\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – dijo ella apresuradamente, poniendo una sonrisa culpable. – No me di cuenta.  
\- Valió la pena, amor – respondió él guiñando un ojo. 

Después de unos segundos en los que sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, Killian suspiró.  
\- Con la de planes que tenía yo para esta noche… y estoy como si me hubieran dado una paliza…  
\- Te la han dado, Killian –afirmó ella, resabida.  
\- Bueno, él también tuvo lo suyo… - respondió frunciendo el ceño, aunque en el fondo toda la situación lo estaba machacando por dentro. - ¿Crees que alguna vez me perdonará? – preguntó él angustiado.  
\- Lo hará – respondió ella. – Sólo tenemos que darle algo de tiempo.   
\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

En ese momento, se le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido a la mañana con su cuñada, y supo que todo iría bien.   
\- Porque te quiere. Igual o más que yo – dijo. – Lo cual no sé si debería de hacer que me preocupase – añadió tratando de animar un poco a su chico.  
\- Oh, no estés celosa, amor – respondió él con ojos brillosos. – Eres la única para mí.  
\- Más te vale, Jones, más te vale.

Cuando se fueron a la cama esa noche, ambos estaban exhaustos, sobre todo emocionalmente. Así que todos esos planes que ambos tenían para celebrar el dieciocho cumpleaños de Emma, tuvieron que ser aplazados para otro momento. No importaba, lo importante era que por fin, después de mucho luchar, estaban juntos.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18:

Emma no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir después de todo lo que había pasado. El corazón todavía le latía a cien por hora cada vez que recordaba la fuerte discusión que había tenido con su hermano mayor. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que había tomado la mejor decisión posible, ya que ella quería seguir adelante con lo que tenía con Killian, pero el hecho de estar peleado con la segunda persona más importante de su vida, hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. 

A su lado, Killian respiraba profundamente. Se había quedado dormido hacía un rato después de muchas vueltas y mucha inquietud. Se acercó con suavidad a él y vio que la herida de la ceja no tenía peor pinta que antes, lo cual la dejó más tranquila. Con un poco de suerte, podrían evitarse la visita al hospital y sobre todo, las explicaciones. 

Se levantó de la cama de forma silenciosa, para no despertarlo y se envolvió en la manta gris que tenía Killian a los pies de la cama, caminando de puntillas hasta la puerta de la habitación y dirigiéndose al salón. Miró el reloj de la cocina al entrar para prepararse un chocolate, con la esperanza de que su bebida preferida pudiera calmarla, y vió que eran las cinco y media de la madrugada. Se dirigió hacia el gran ventanal que tenía Killian en el salón y se quedó mirando la calle.   
Todavía estaba oscuro, pero no por mucho tiempo. Una tenue luz bañaba Storybrooke. Tenía pinta de que iba a ser un día soleado y caluroso. Un día perfecto, de los que a ella más le gustaban, sino fuera por el panorama que tenía en casa.   
Caminó hacia la entrada, recogiendo las cazadoras que tanto él como Killian habían dejado en el suelo al llegar y cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Como era de esperar, tenía cientos de llamadas y mensajes tanto de su hermano David como de su cuñada. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y abrió el primero.

DAVID (00:00): No lo repetiré, ven a casa ya!!!

DAVID (00:30): Hablo en serio, Emma, ven a casa de una maldita vez. Tenemos que hablar.

A continuación de estos, había una serie de mensajes de Mary Margaret pidiéndole que fuera para hablar las cosas, que Killian podía ir también, pero que esto tenían que hablarlo y arreglarlo. También había algún mensaje de voz de David en el que básicamente le decía a gritos que dejase de comportarse como una cría y volviese. 

Sin embargo, a medida que habían ido pasando las horas, el tono de los mensajes había ido cambiando.

DAVID (03:30): Al menos dime que estás bien. Estamos preocupados.

Emma soltó una risotada amarga al leer el mensaje. “Si no fueras tan intolerante y tan incomprensivo, no estaríamos así”, pensó ella para sus adentros. 

El último mensaje de texto era de hacía una media hora, lo que le indicaba a Emma que su hermano tampoco había pegado ojo en toda la noche. 

DAVID (05:00): Por favor, vuelve a casa.

Emma dejó el móvil otra vez en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero roja y volvió hacia el salón, donde retomó su posición frente al ventanal, con su humeante chocolate en la mano.   
Cuando ya llevaba un rato así, se escucharon unos suaves pasos por el pasillo, hasta que apareció Killian, todavía con cara de dormido, vestido sólo con los pantalones de cuadros que usaba de pijama y el pelo todo revuelto.   
\- ¿Emma? – preguntó con la voz rasposa, de estar recién levantado.  
\- Estoy aquí – respondió ella desde el salón.

En unos segundos, Killian se unió a ella y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo la cara en su cuello y dándole un beso en el hombro.   
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No podía dormir – contestó ella, respondiendo a las muestras de afecto, girando la cabeza para darle un beso en la sien. – Y tú por fin te habías quedado dormido, así que no quería despertarte.  
\- Pues muy mal, amor – dijo él muy serio. – Cuando sea así, me despiertas y nos haremos compañía mutuamente.

Emma dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se giró en sus brazos, dedicándole esa sonrisa que sólo le ponía a él, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciarle tiernamente la cara, haciendo que él también comenzase a sonreírle.  
\- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – preguntó ella pasando sus dedos con suavidad por las zonas de su rostro que estaban heridas.  
\- Mucho menos – respondió él, girando la cara para darle un beso en la mano a ella. – No te preocupes.  
\- La ceja tiene buena pinta – continuó ella, frunciendo el ceño mientras inspeccionaba la herida con atención.  
\- Tuve una buena enfermera – dijo él guiñando un ojo.

Emma soltó una carcajada, pero siguió revisando las heridas.  
\- El pómulo yo creo que se te ha hinchado un poco. Tienes que ponerle hielo…  
\- ¡Amor! – dijo él cogiéndole la cara entre las manos. – Estoy bien, de verdad – añadió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. – Y la del labio tampoco me duele ya – dijo él levantando una ceja de forma seductora, tratando de hacer que se riera, y consiguiéndolo.  
\- ¿Ya no? – respondió ella poniendo también un tono juguetón.  
\- No, no me duele para nada – insistió él. – Si quieres comprobarlo… - siguió, agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a él todo lo posible.

Ella se dejó llevar y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, haciendo que sus labios se juntasen y se diesen un tierno beso.   
\- Mmmm… - gimió él cuando se separaron. – La mejor medicina de todas.  
\- Y tanto… - respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, golpeando su nariz con la suya.  
\- Volvamos a la cama, amor – dijo él pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y llevándola de nuevo hacia la habitación.

Se tumbaron de nuevo y automáticamente, Killian le rodeó la cintura desde detrás, haciendo que su pecho contactase de arriba a abajo con la espalda de ella. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciarle el costado a Emma, hasta posarla en su cadera, al mismo tiempo que le besaba el cuello y los hombros, haciendo que ella gimiese con suavidad.   
\- Te quiero tanto, Emma… - susurró él contra su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciese por completo.

Ella giró la cabeza y se besaron por fin, como llevaban queriendo hacer desde que habían reestablecido su relación. Killian enseguida subió su mano y comenzó a estrujarle con suavidad uno de sus pechos por debajo de la camiseta, pellizcando ligeramente el pezón, provocando que Emma soltase un gran gemido, que a su vez hizo que toda la sangre se le fuese hacia el sur. 

Sin poder aguantarse más, ella se giró y agarrándole la cara entre sus manos, lo besó profundamente, poniendo todo su corazón y sus sentimientos en el beso, haciendo que ambos se quedasen sin aliento con la intensidad.   
A partir de ahí, la cosa comenzó a escalar de nivel. Killian la empujó hacia atrás suavemente y se colocó encima de ella, separándole las piernas para poder colocarse entre ellas con comodidad. Sin perder tiempo, le sacó la camiseta y atacó de nuevo sus pechos, haciendo que ella se retorciese de placer debajo de él. Ella tampoco se quedó sin participar y enseguida tiró de sus pantalones y de los de Killian, para rápidamente quedar desnudos también de cintura para abajo.   
\- Vamos, Killian… -susurró ella, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y empujándolo hacia ella.  
\- Espera, tengo que coger un condón – dijo él echándose un poco para atrás.  
\- No hace falta – dijo ella rápidamente, agarrándolo por el collar para que no se separase de ella. – Llevo unos meses tomando la píldora. Y no he estado nunca con nadie más que no seas tú – añadió.  
\- Yo también estoy limpio – susurró él. – Tampoco he estado con nadie desde Oxford.   
\- Entonces estamos bien – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Killian sabía que era un paso importante en la relación, que implicaba confianza ciega el uno en el otro, así que se lo tomó con la importancia que merecía. 

La besó y poco a poco se posicionó, entrando en ella lentamente, notando de pleno su calor, volviéndose loco.   
\- Ah… - jadeó él cuando por fin se introdujo hasta el final. - ¿Bien? – preguntó entre dientes mirando hacia Emma.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, rodeando la cintura de Killian con sus piernas y dándole un pequeño empujón para que continuase. Él comenzó a moverse poco a poco sobre ella, haciendo que ambos se dirigiesen sin remedio hacia el placer final.   
\- Mírame – dijo él, agarrándola suavemente por la barbilla. – Mírame – repitió.

Los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los azules de él y justo en ese preciso instante, ambos explotaron, soltando un suave gemido y moviéndose lentamente hasta que por fin pararon para reponerse.

Killian se dejó caer sobre ella, incapaz de sostener más su peso, después de la intensidad del orgasmo. Había sido más que una simple conexión física, habían conectado de todas las maneras posibles, ambos quedándose desnudos en todos los sentidos enfrente del otro.   
Emma debía de estar pensando lo mismo, cuando comenzó a acariciarle a él la espalda de arriba a abajo, mientras una sola lágrima de felicidad resbalaba por su mejilla. Él levantó la cabeza y la recogió con sus labios, haciendo que ella sonriese de oreja a oreja, contagiándolo a él también.  
\- Ha sido genial – susurró ella, sin atreverse a alzar la voz y romper la magia del momento.  
\- ¿Tú también lo has notado? – contestó él también en un tono muy bajito, de forma casi imperceptible.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida, mientras Killian se dejaba caer a su lado, saciado y agotado. Emma se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró.  
\- Eh… - comenzó nerviosa. – Voy al baño a limpiarme – añadió poniéndose roja como un tomate.  
\- Swan, eres adorable cuando te sonrojas… Y lo haces con tanta facilidad… - la vaciló él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
\- Idiota… - contestó ella echándole la lengua. – Vuelvo ahora.

Mientras Emma estaba en el baño, el teléfono fijo de casa de Killian comenzó a sonar y éste, soltando un gruñido, se levantó para contestar.   
\- ¿Diga?

Al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba una respiración.  
\- ¿Hola?  
\- Soy yo – dijo alguien por fin. Era David.  
\- Hola David – saludó Killian, sin saber muy bien cómo dirigirse hacia él.  
\- Eh… - comenzó él, con una voz que dejaba entrever lo nervioso que estaba. - ¿Está mi hermana contigo?  
\- Sí, claro.  
\- ¿Le puedes decir que se ponga?- preguntó David. – Por favor – añadió.

Killian miró para Emma que estaba saliendo del baño y le indicó por señas que era su hermano el que estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Emma negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que le dijera que no quería hablar con él.   
\- Ahora no se puede poner – respondió Killian.  
\- Killian, por favor… Dile que se ponga. Sé que está ahí.

Él volvió a mirar para Emma y ella, finalmente se dirigió hacia el teléfono para hablar con su hermano.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó muy seria.  
\- ¡Emma! – exclamó él aliviado. - Por fin damos contactado contigo, estábamos preocupados.  
\- Tranquilo, Killian no me ha secuestrado, ni violado ni nada así… He venido por mi propio pie – dijo ella con sorna.  
\- Por favor, ven a casa – repitió David, igual que había hecho en todos sus mensajes de texto. – Tenemos que hablar.  
\- Ya sabes lo que pienso, David. Yo iré a casa, cuando tú aceptes el hecho de que estoy con Killian. Y por supuesto, él viene conmigo.

Emma notó por el cambio en la respiración de su hermano, que se estaba comenzando a poner tenso.  
\- Esto es algo entre tú y yo… - dijo muy serio. – Ese traidor no pinta nada en esta casa. Ya no.  
\- ¿De verdad te crees tus propias palabras? – preguntó ella. – Es tu mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. Y mi novio, que no se te olvide.  
\- Un amigo no le hace esto a otro…  
\- Entonces sigues sin entender nada. Llámame cuando cambies de opinión. Hasta entonces, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Dile a Henry que lo quiero y que mañana iré a verlo a la salida de la academia.

Dicho eso, colgó el teléfono, notando como sus ojos ardían, llenos de lágrimas contra las cuales Emma estaba peleando para que no salieran.

Killian se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.  
\- ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él? De verdad que no me importa. Lo entiendo perfectamente.  
\- Pues yo no – respondió ella secándose las mejillas. – Si él no es capaz de aceptar esto que tú y yo tenemos… no tengo nada más que hablar con él – agregó con voz firme. – Me voy a la ducha.

 

En la casa de los Nolan, el panorama tampoco era muy alentador. David, colgó el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria después de hablar con su hermana Emma, sin conseguir nada. Mary Margaret lo observaba desde el otro lado del sofá, pensando qué debía decir para tratar de que las cosas volvieran a su sitio.  
\- Realmente… - comenzó ella frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

David giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella, sin creerse de verdad lo que estaba escuchando.  
\- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?  
\- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí… Porque yo no creo que la cosa sea TAN grave, como para haberte peleado con tu mejor amigo, provocando que Emma se haya marchado de casa.  
\- Mi mejor amigo comenzó a salir, y Dios sabe qué más, con mi hermana pequeña, que por entonces todavía era menor de edad… Por Dios, ¡es asqueroso!  
\- No seas tan puritano, cariño – le dijo Mary Margaret. – Nosotros también empezamos a salir con diecisiete años y no éramos unos santos precisamente. Así que no me vengas con ésas.  
\- No es lo mismo… Yo no te quitaba casi nueve años…  
\- ¿Te hubiera impedido eso estar conmigo?

David se quedó callado sin saber qué decir.  
\- Siempre hemos presumido de estar locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Amor verdadero desde el primer momento que nos vimos. ¿Renunciarías a esto que tenemos sólo por el hecho de ser más mayor que yo? Porque si tu respuesta es sí, entonces no eres como yo creía.

David seguía en silencio.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Ni tú sabes qué contestarme, porque sabes perfectamente que en la situación de Killian, tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo.   
\- No lo sabes.  
\- Sí, cariño – respondió ella acariciándole la mejilla. – Sí que lo sé. Porque eres la persona más cariñosa y romántica que conozco y sé que cuando quieres a alguien, lo haces sin condiciones. Habrías hecho lo mismo. Te habrías arriesgado.  
\- Yo no le habría mentido durante diez meses a mi mejor amigo.  
\- ¡Ahí está! – dijo Mary Margaret, señalándolo con el dedo. - ¡Eso es lo que te ha molestado!   
\- ¿Por qué lo ocultaron? ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí?

En ese momento, fue Mary Margaret la que se quedó en silencio, pensando en cómo iba a decirle a su marido que ella ya lo sabía todo desde hacía tiempo y temiendo la reacción que éste iba a tener.  
\- A mi Emma me lo contó todo – dijo con un hilillo de voz.  
\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer mientras estaba yo con Killian?  
\- No – negó ella con la cabeza. – Hace meses, antes de marcharse a Oxford.

David se quedó pálido con la confesión, mirando a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.  
\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?  
\- Porque no era cosa mía el hacerlo. Era algo que Emma quería contarte personalmente cuando llegase el momento y me pidió que le guardase el secreto.  
\- Mi mejor amigo se estaba enrollando con mi hermana pequeña a mis espaldas ¿y tú decidiste que era buena idea guardarles el secreto? ¿En qué estabas pensando, Mary Margaret?  
\- ¿Lo ves? Quieres que la gente confíe en ti, pero tú mismo no confías en nadie. ¿De verdad crees que Killian se “enrollaría” con tu hermana como si fuese una cualquiera si no sintiese algo fuerte por ella? Tal vez es él el que debería de estar decepcionado contigo por pensar así. De hecho, yo estoy decepcionada.  
\- Increíble… - soltó David con una risotada amarga. – Ahora el malo de la película soy yo.  
\- ¡No hay malos aquí! Son sólo dos personas que se han enamorado. ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? Te daré un último aviso, David. Como no arregles las cosas con tu hermana y con Killian, que te recuerdo que es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y casi como un hermano para ti, entonces los problemas los vas a tener conmigo. 

Mary Margaret fue hacia las escaleras, sin mirar atrás, dejando a David solo en el salón dándole vueltas a la cabeza y analizando todo lo que su mujer le había dicho.

Tenía razón en parte. Él conocía a Killian y sabía que nunca le haría daño a Emma, pero le partía el corazón que su mejor amigo le hubiese estado ocultando algo tan importante durante tantísimo tiempo. Aunque, bien pensado, ¿podía culparlo? Seguramente habría reaccionado exactamente igual que ahora. 

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y miró de nuevo para el teléfono. ¿Debía volverlos a llamar? Emma había dejado muy claro su opinión en el caso. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá.   
En ese momento, Henry entró en el salón, con su eterna sonrisa, tirándose en el sofá al lado de su hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa?  
\- Nada, enano – contestó él fingiendo una sonrisa.  
\- A mí no me engañas. Soy pequeño, pero no tonto.  
\- He discutido con Killian – dijo él sin entrar en más detalles.  
\- ¿Por eso Mary Margaret está enfadada?  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que está enfadada?  
\- Porque ha entrado en mi habitación hace unos minutos con la excusa de que tiene que ordenarme el armario y sacar la ropa vieja que ya no uso. Y eso sólo lo hace cuando está enfadada – contestó el niño muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

David lo miró divertido. Su hermano pequeño sin duda era un personaje.  
\- ¿Cómo eres tan listo con lo pequeño que eres?

Henry se encogió de hombros.  
\- Una vez discutí con Fynn por un juego. Y me sentí mal. Lo echaba de menos en los recreos. ¿Tú no echas de menos a Killian?

David miró hacia su hermano y asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Lo echo de menos – susurró.   
\- Pues entonces habla con él. Él seguro que también te echa de menos a ti – dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, se escuchó la voz de Mary Margaret llamando a Henry.  
\- ¡Henry! ¡Ven a probarte ropa!

Henry suspiró y se levantó del sofá.  
\- Y arregla las cosas con ella también – agregó el niño. – Odio probarme ropa – dijo frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz, de la misma forma que hacía Emma cuando algo no le gustaba o no le apetecía.

En ese momento, tomó una decisión. Cogió el teléfono y llamó de nuevo a su hermana, cruzando los dedos para que respondiese.

 

Killian estaba recogiendo un poco la habitación y haciendo la cama, cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.  
\- ¿Diga?  
\- Soy yo otra vez – dijo David. – Tenemos que hablar. Dile a Emma que os espero en una hora en casa. Convéncela para que venga. No podemos estar así.  
\- ¿Debería de llevar un protector dental? – preguntó Killian, forzando un poco la situación.  
\- Ëres idiota, Jones. Tú ven con ella y ya hablaremos. 

Killian colgó el teléfono, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. En ésas estaba, cuando Emma salió del baño, envuelta en una gran toalla de color azul cielo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? – preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla del mismo color.  
\- Tu hermano.  
\- ¿Qué demonios quería ahora?  
\- Hemos quedado con él en una hora en tu casa.  
\- ¿Hemos?  
\- Sí. Tú, él y yo. Ha dicho que tenemos que hablar.  
\- ¿Qué querrá decirnos ahora? Porque hace un rato no quería ni escuchar tu nombre.  
\- Pues sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, amor – dijo él acercándose y dándole un beso en el medio de las cejas, tratando de disolver la tensión entre ellas. – Me voy a la ducha. Tenemos una cita.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19:

Salieron del apartamento de Killian, ambos nerviosos por la conversación con David. Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el parking donde Killian tenía el coche y éste pulsó el botón en el mando para abrirlo. Notando lo especialmente nervioso que estaba, Emma trató de hacer que se relajase un poco y pensase en otra cosa.  
\- ¿Puedo conducir? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Killian frunció el entrecejo y la miró.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no conduces?  
\- Pues… - contestó ella pensativa. – Casi un año, desde que me saqué el permiso.  
\- ¿Y de verdad crees que lo mejor es practicar con mi coche nuevo? – preguntó con una malévola sonrisa.  
\- ¡Vamos! – replicó ella, dándole un pequeño manotazo. – Te llevaré sano y salvo. Además, tú estás muy nervioso para conducir –añadió ella.  
\- ¿Y crees que si conduces tú voy a estar más tranquilo? – preguntó él alzando una ceja. - ¿Tú sabes cuánto me ha costado el coche?  
\- Que yo sepa, la que duerme contigo soy yo, no tu amado y caro coche – replicó ella cruzándose de brazos. – Así que tú verás… - añadió haciéndose la indiferente.  
\- Uh… - comenzó Killian levantando las manos. – Algo me dice que si no acepto, terminaré durmiendo en el sofá en mi propia casa… - dijo soltando una risotada. – Ten – finalizó tirándole las llaves. – Con cuidadito, Swan.

Al final, resultaba que Emma conducía bastante mejor de lo que Killian esperaba, lo que resultó en sólo un par de veces en las que realmente temió por su vida y por su coche. Cuando por fin aparcaron delante de la casa de ella, Killian resopló y se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
\- No sabía lo que era la adrenalina hasta ahora – dijo vacilándola, haciendo que ella le diese un manotazo en el pecho antes de salir del coche riéndose.  
\- Bueno… - dijo ella acercándose a él antes de entrar en la casa. – Pase lo que pase ahí dentro y diga lo que diga mi hermano… Yo no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que espero que me sigas haciendo un hueco en tu casa…   
\- Sabes que sí, amor – dijo él juntando sus frentes. – Te quiero.  
\- Y yo a ti, Jones – respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Aunque no te guste como conduzco.  
\- Sé lo suficiente sobre mujeres para saber que eso es un comentario trampa al que no debo de contestar… - dijo mientras caminaba un par de pasos hasta la puerta para llamar al timbre.

Emma se estaba riendo ante el comentario cuando David abrió la puerta. Su semblante estaba serio, sin duda nervioso también.   
\- Ehh… hola… - saludó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar. – Pasad.

Ellos hicieron caso y pasaron. En el salón estaba también Mary Margaret sentada en uno de los sofás, visiblemente ansiosa, pero con un gesto conciliador. Emma tenía claro que si esto salía bien hoy, era en un 99% gracias a su cuñada y a su poder para calmar a David.  
\- ¿Queréis tomar algo? – preguntó David incómodo, balanceándose de un pie a otro.  
\- Vamos al grano, Dave – respondió Emma mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y cogía la cazadora que Killian le daba para hacer lo mismo.  
\- Claro – respondió él soltando una risotada nerviosa. – Pasemos al salón y sentémonos.  
David se sentó al lado de su mujer en uno de los sofás, mientras Emma y Killian hicieron lo propio en el otro.   
\- Bueno… - comenzó David. – No sé muy bien por dónde empezar…

En ese momento, Mary Margaret le dio un codazo en el costado y carraspeó fuertemente.  
\- Lo primero que tengo que decir es que lo siento – dijo él muy deprisa, ante la mirada de aprobación de su mujer. – No debería de haberte pegado, Killian.  
\- Lo mismo digo – respondió él. – Yo también lo siento.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Emma habló.  
\- Una vez hemos dejado claro que ambos os habéis comportado como salvajes, vamos a pasar a hablar de lo obvio. Killian y yo estamos juntos, y así va a seguir siendo. Me encantaría que lo entendieses y que te alegrases por nosotros… -añadió mirando a su hermano con ojos llorosos.

David apretó la mandíbula tanto que los músculos se le marcaban en la cara, pero finalmente, se aclaró la voz y respondió.   
\- Lo sé. Y aunque no estoy de acuerdo, lo acepto.  
\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Killian con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa.  
\- Si es la única forma que tengo de no perder a mi hermana, lo acepto – repitió él muy serio, sin apenas mirar a su mejor amigo.   
\- Cariño… - comenzó Mary Margaret.  
\- ¡No pienso ceder en nada más! Creo que yo no soy el único que ha hecho las cosas mal… - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada. - ¡Lo acepto y ya está!

Se escuchó el ruido que hacía la puerta al cerrarse detrás de David, haciendo que Mary Margaret soltase un gran suspiro.  
\- Lo siento – dijo ella. – Tenéis que darle un poco más de tiempo. Estoy segura de que se le acabará pasando.   
\- Bueno, es un comienzo… - dijo Killian echándose hacia atrás en el sofá, visiblemente apesadumbrado con la situación. Estaba claro que el que David no le hablase, le estaba afectando más de lo que él manifestaba.  
\- No me puedo creer que sea tan cabeza dura… - dijo Emma por lo bajo. – ¡Es Killian, por Dios! ¡Su mejor amigo! ¿Cómo puede comportarse así?  
\- Precisamente por eso, amor – respondió Killian levantándose. – Yo tampoco he estado a la altura. Voy a hablar con él.  
\- Killian, no sé si será una buena idea… - comenzó Mary Margaret.  
\- Lo necesito – respondió él. – Tengo que tratar de explicárselo todo e intentar que me escuche de verdad.

Killian salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás de ésta. Conocía a David mejor que nadie, y sabía que cuando necesitaba escapar y pensar en algo, siempre se iba al mismo rincón del jardín.

Caminó hacia allí y efectivamente, lo encontró. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas contra el pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar.  
\- No tienes que decir nada – dijo Killian levantando una mano. – Sólo quiero que me escuches. Si después de todo lo que te diga, sigues sin querer tener nada que ver conmigo, lo entenderé. Pero necesito que me escuches. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

David no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Sé que lo he hecho todo mal – comenzó él nervioso. – Se me fue de las manos. No pretendo que me entiendas ni que me perdones como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tienes que saber que la quiero de verdad, David, y que nunca jamás haría algo de forma intencionada que la hiriese.  
\- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – preguntó por fin David.   
\- No lo sé… - suspiró Killian. – Supongo que por miedo.   
\- ¿Miedo? - preguntó David frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Al principio, ni yo mismo sabía lo que sentía. Todo comenzó de la forma más inesperada. Un día comencé a ver a tu hermana con otros ojos. Pensé que sería una fase, yo que sé… nunca me había pasado nada parecido. ¡Por Dios, la conocía desde que era una niña! Así que supongo que al principio me callé porque pensé que era todo una tontería.  
\- ¿Y después?  
\- Cuando las cosas se pusieron serias… - continuó Killian. – Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que estuve a punto de contártelo muchísimas veces, pero al final, pues nunca tenía el valor para soltártelo.   
\- ¿No confiabas en mí?  
\- No era cuestión de confianza, David – respondió él muy serio. – Pero sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. Te conozco – añadió soltando una risotada. – En parte porque eres igual que yo. Si yo tuviese una hermana pequeña y mi mejor amigo, o sea tú, se hubiese fijado en ella… Créeme, ahora mismo tendrías más que un ojo hinchado y un labio partido – continuó provocando que David también se riese. – Así que supongo que me lo callé por miedo a que tú me dejaras de lado. Además, nuestra relación ha sido como una montaña rusa durante estos meses.   
\- ¿Una montaña rusa?  
\- Sí – asintió él. – Digamos que tu hermana tiene carácter… Y yo tenía mis inseguridades – continuó. - ¿Te crees que yo no me daba cuenta de la diferencia de edad? Por supuesto que sí. Y me aterraba pensar que esto para ella podía ser un capricho, el típico amor imposible que como no puedes tenerlo, más te apetece. ¿Qué pasaría si yo te lo contaba todo y después ella se cansaba de mí? Habría perdido a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida a la vez. Así que supongo, que a la lista de razones por las que no te lo conté, puedes añadir también el egoísmo – añadió mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo avergonzado.  
\- ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Por qué contármelo justo ahora?  
\- Porque la quiero de verdad – respondió Killian muy serio. – Y sé con toda seguridad que quiero tener un futuro con ella. Y para eso, tú tenías que saberlo. Era hora de hacer ya las cosas bien, por fin.  
\- Ella también te quiere – dijo David muy serio también, sorprendiendo a Killian con el comentario. – Nunca la había visto defender así a nadie, con esa pasión. Nunca se había enfrentado a mí por nada de esa manera.   
\- Sí, me quiere – respondió Killian con una tímida sonrisa. – Ahora no tengo ninguna duda de ello.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que David se levantó del suelo y le ofreció una mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse, que éste tomó sin ninguna duda y se levantó también.  
\- Mira… - comenzó David metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. – No puedo asegurarte que todo vaya a ser como antes desde ya… Necesito un poco de tiempo para digerirlo todo.  
\- Tampoco lo esperaba… Sé que no he estado a la altura… - respondió él.  
\- Pero yo tampoco quiero perderte, Killian – dijo David. – Eres mi mejor amigo y eso no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana – añadió con sinceridad. – Mary Margaret me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo. Estoy más enfadado por el hecho de que no hayas confiado en mí que por el hecho de que estés con mi hermana. Porque si me pongo a pensar de forma objetiva, sé positivamente que no hay nadie mejor para ella que tú.  
\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó él con la voz temblorosa.  
\- Sí – respondió David también comenzando a notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Así que tenéis mi aprobación.  
\- No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, Dave…

Se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que desde la ventana de la cocina, se escuchó la voz de Mary Margaret.  
\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Queréis abrazaros ya?

David y Killian se giraron hacia la ventana, sin poder disimular la sorpresa.  
\- ¡Seréis cotillas! – gritó David frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí?  
\- El suficiente, mi amor – respondió ella. – Ahora dale un abrazo inmediatamente a tu mejor amigo y haced las paces.

Killian sonrió y miró para David, que seriamente le ofreció una mano.  
\- ¿Amigos?

Killian asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la ofrenda de paz, hasta que le dio un tirón a la mano de su amigo y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Se patearon la espalda un par de veces, y aunque ambos estaban muy afectados por la situación, se separaron rápidamente, tratando de disimular y hacerse los machos.  
\- Bueno, entremos – dijo David, sorbiéndose la nariz. – Nuestras chicas nos esperan.

 

Ambos entraron en la casa y se abrazaron respectivamente a sus chicas, hasta que Mary Margaret, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara, comenzó a hablar.  
\- ¿Preparamos algo para comer? Es una buena hora para un brunch o algo así. Además, tengo algo que contaros a todos. 

David la miró extrañado y frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Va todo bien?  
\- Te enterarás a su debido tiempo – respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. – Ahora, ¿por qué no vais Killian y tú a buscar a Henry que está en el campo de fútbol con sus amigos y lo traéis para que coma con nosotros? Estoy segura de que está deseando ver que su hermana ha vuelto a casa.  
\- Claro – respondió Killian enseguida. - ¿Llevamos mi coche? – preguntó.  
\- Siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para restregarme por la cara su nuevo todoterreno – bromeó David mientras se ponía la cazadora. – Volveremos enseguida.

 

Se quedaron solas en la cocina Mary Margaret y Emma. Ésta última no pudo evitar soltar un respiro de alivio, mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.   
\- No me puedo creer que esto haya pasado… Pensé que David no iba a hablarle nunca más a Killian. Y no podía evitar pensar que todo había sido por mi culpa…  
\- Bueno, pues dejemos de pensar en cosas malas y vamos a centrarnos en que todo ha salido bien… Y algo me dice, que todo está a punto de mejorar – añadió con una sonrisa.  
\- ¿A mí tampoco me vas a contar de que se trata tanto misterio? – preguntó Emma sorbiéndose la nariz.  
\- Eres igual que tu hermano… - suspiró ella. – No voy a adelantarte nada.  
\- No estarás embarazada… - comentó Emma de forma casual. 

La cara de Mary Margaret enseguida cambió, tratando de disimular una sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapársele.  
\- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Emma abriendo mucho los ojos. - ¡Estás embarazada! – gritó echándose las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.  
\- Shhhh – dijo Mary Margaret. – Tu hermano aún no sabe nada y quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
\- No sabía que estábais intentándolo – respondió ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos a su cuñada.  
\- Llevamos casi un año intentando y estábamos a punto de ir al médico para comprobar que todo estuviese bien, por eso nunca quisimos decir nada…  
\- ¡Dios mío! Voy a ser tía, ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿De cuánto estás? ¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir?  
\- Estoy embarazada de poco más de tres meses. Me he hecho ya la primera ecografía y todo va bien.   
\- ¿Y no le has dicho nada a mi hermano? Por cierto, no se te nota nada…  
\- Sabes cómo es… Se ilusiona enseguida y yo no quería que se viniera abajo si algo salía mal… Así que he comprado un body precioso que pone: “Hello Daddy”. Supongo que pillará la indirecta… - dijo con una sonrisa.  
\- Me alegro un montón por vosotros – dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos. – Vais a ser los mejores padres que un niño pueda desear. Ya lo habéis demostrado conmigo desde que papá y mamá murieron y eso que no os he puesto las cosas nada fáciles, y sobre todo, con Henry. 

 

Se escuchó la puerta del salón y dos pares de pies dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, así que ambas se separaron y se secaron los ojos mientras trataban de disimular.   
\- Aquí estamos con el enano – dijo Killian que traía a Henry sobre uno de sus hombros, haciendo que el niño no parase de reírse a carcajadas.

Entre todos, prepararon la comida y se sentaron a la mesa como la familia que eran. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer, Mary Margaret sacó un paquete de debajo de su silla y se lo entregó a David con una sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño, extrañado.  
\- ¿A qué se debe esto?  
\- ¡Ábrelo ya, hermanito! – dijo Emma nerviosa.

David no esperó más y rasgó el envoltorio, desenvolviendo una pequeña prenda. La miró detenidamente y todos podían escuchar sus engranajes funcionando en la cabeza, tratando de digerir lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Hello Daddy… - leyó con un susurro. - ¿Estás…?

Mary Margaret asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo que David se levantara de la silla y la rodease con sus fuertes brazos, enterrando la cara en el cuello de ella.  
\- No me lo creo… ¿De cuánto estás?  
\- Acabamos de pasar el primer trimestre y está todo bien… - contestó ella. – Mira, aquí está la ecografía.  
\- ¿Me la he perdido? – preguntó él apenado.  
\- Nos haremos otra cuando quieras – respondió Mary Margaret agarrándole la cara con las manos y dándole un apasionado beso delante de todo el mundo.

Killian le agarró la mano a Emma por encima de la mesa y la miró con unos ojos que lo decían todo. Ella le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a él para besarlo brevemente en los labios.  
\- ¡Puajjjj! – exclamó Henry desde la silla.

Las dos parejas se separaron partiéndose de risa.  
\- Veremos si sigues poniendo esa cara de asco en tres o cuatro años – dijo Killian haciéndole cosquillas al niño en la barriga.  
\- Entonces… ¿vamos a tener un bebé en casa? – preguntó emocionado Henry.  
\- Así es – dijo Mary Margaret.  
\- ¡Genial! – exclamó el niño levantando los brazos. - Por cierto – se paró de repente y miró para Killian. - ¿Tú eres el novio de Emma?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose los unos a los otros. Killian miró hacia David, como pidiendo el último gesto de aprobación y éste asintió, sin decir nada más, pero diciéndolo todo con un simple gesto.  
\- Así es, Henry – contestó Killian, mirando para Emma de reojo. – Soy el novio de tu hermana.  
\- ¡Guay! – dijo el niño con una sonrisa. – Pero podremos seguir saliendo juntos de vez en cuando en tu barco, ¿verdad?  
\- Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada, Henry… - respondió Killian. – Tal vez, podríamos convencer a Emma para que nos acompañe alguna vez… - añadió mirando hacia su chica de reojo.

 

Siguieron la velada entre risas y bromas. Parecía mentira que ayer el ambiente estuviese tan revuelto y hoy, todo hubiera vuelto poco a poco a su cauce.

Después de un rato de juegos de mesa, a media tarde, Killian y Emma decidieron que le dejarían tiempo a solas a los felices futuros padres y anunciaron que pasarían esta noche en casa de Killian.   
\- ¿Queréis que nos llevemos a Henry también? – preguntó Killian mientras se despedía de Mary Margaret con un abrazo.  
\- No hace falta – respondió ella. – Vosotros también tenéis mucho de que hablar.

Emma abrazó a su hermano David con fuerza, mientras éste le besaba el pelo.   
\- Lo siento por lo de ayer – comenzó ella.  
\- Yo también, hermanita… - respondió él un poco avergonzado. - Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz… y si ese idiota te hace feliz… - añadió guiñándole un ojo a Killian. – Pues yo no tengo nada más que decir.

Killian sonrió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó también.  
\- Enhorabuena otra vez por lo del bebé…   
\- Gracias, Killian – contestó él. – Era hora de darte un ahijado, ¿no?

Killian abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda el comentario lo había pillado por sorpresa.  
\- ¿De verdad pensaste que te ibas a librar? – preguntó David en tono de broma. – El puesto de padrino es tuyo si lo quieres.  
\- Por supuesto… - respondió él rápidamente. – Lo hago por el niño, que conste – bromeó él también. – No puedo consentir que tenga a Leroy o a Jefferson como padrinos…  
\- Claro, claro… - dijo David también con una sonrisa.

 

Una vez se despidieron de todo el mundo, Killian y Emma caminaron de la mano hasta el coche.  
\- ¿Quieres conducir? – preguntó él.  
\- ¿En serio? Pensé que no te gustaba que nadie condujese tu coche.  
\- Estoy muy feliz ahora mismo – dijo él agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a él. – Así que creo que podré hacer una excepción – susurró contra sus labios, mientras le daba un golpecito a la nariz de ella con la suya.  
\- Lo que estás es haciéndome la pelota para preparar el terreno y no tener que dormir hoy en el sofá… - respondió ella también en un susurro mientras acariciaba el pelo de la nuca suavemente.  
\- Puede… - respondió él con una sonrisa mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta el trasero de ella y la besaba de una forma perfectamente equilibrada, entre lo tierno y lo apasionada, haciendo que Emma se quedase sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban pesadamente, mientras se miraban fijamente, sin creerse la suerte que tenían por estar juntos.  
\- Vámonos a casa, amor.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20:

Killian despertó con la alarma de su despertador, indicándole que era hora de levantarse para ir a trabajar. A su lado, Emma gruñó y enterró su cabeza contra la almohada, haciendo que a él se le escapase una risa por lo bajo. 

Se desenredó de sus brazos y sus piernas y salió de la cama sin hacer ruido mientras seguía aguantando la risa. Si algo había aprendido durante estas tres semanas, es que Emma era una ladrona de mantas y de espacio en la cama, pero él estaba más que satisfecho con la situación, aunque aprovechaba cualquier momento para recordárselo y pincharla. 

Entró en el baño y fue hacia la ducha, abriendo los grifos de agua caliente y fría. Mientras esperaba a que ésta saliese en la temperatura perfecta, se miró al espejo. Su cara reflejaba totalmente cómo se sentía últimamente. Estaba feliz. Pletórico.   
Al ver todas las cosas de aseo de Emma mezcladas con las suyas en el mueble de encima de la pileta, su sonrisa aún se hizo más grande. Su neceser, su cepillo de dientes, su crema hidratante corporal, su maquillaje… Todo estaba allí entre sus cosas. De igual manera, su ropa invadía el armario, así como su libro favorito se había ganado un puesto en la mesilla de noche. También en la cocina se notaba su presencia en la casa. Killian siempre había presumido de ser el típico chico soltero que se defendía muy bien en la cocina y que comía siempre sano. Desde que Emma había comenzado a pasar tiempo con él en casa, chucherías y porquerías varias habían invadido sus estanterías. Chocolatinas, helados de diferentes sabores, cacao y canela. La cocina ahora olía siempre a canela. 

Se sacó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, enjabonándose rápidamente el cuerpo y el pelo para prepararse para el trabajo. Después de unos minutos, cerró el agua y salió, envolviendo una toalla en su cintura, mientras con otra más pequeña se secaba la humedad del pelo. 

Se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y vio que Emma ya estaba despierta, mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna desde la cama.  
\- Buenos días, amor – dijo él correspondiéndole a la sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
\- Muy bien – respondió ella estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que la sábana se escurriese hacia abajo y dejase entrever sus desnudos pechos, que habían quedado sin tapar después de la estenuosa actividad de ayer a la noche.  
\- Si tuviera tiempo… - dijo él mientras se mordía el labio inferior, conteniendo el gemido que escapaba por salir.

Ella dejó escapar una risita, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se ataba el pelo en lo alto de la coronilla en un moño despeinado. Después, se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y caminó hacia el armario, donde cogió rápidamente ropa interior limpia y una de tantas camisas que le iba robando a Killian periódicamente. Una vez se vistió, ante la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de él, se acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo todo lo humanamente posible para darle un beso de buenos días en condiciones.  
\- Mmmm… - gimió ella mientras se separaba de él. – Alquien ha usado mi gel de ducha – comentó mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello e inspiraba profundamente.  
\- El mío se acaba de terminar – explicó él, mientras le correspondía dándole un beso en lo alto de la cabeza. – Tenemos que acordarnos de comprar más cuando vayamos a hacer la compra a la tarde.

Emma se quedó mirándolo mientras se quedaba maravillada de lo doméstico de la situación. La verdad era que si se paraba a pensarlo, llevaba prácticamente tres semanas viviendo con él. Pasaba por casa de vez en cuando, sobre todo para coger ropa limpia y cosas de aseo. Al principio, David siempre protestaba, diciendo que por más que entendía y aprobaba su relación, no le gustaba que pasasen todas las noches juntos, pero de una manera o de otra, Emma siempre encontraba una excusa perfecta para quedarse a dormir con Killian, así que poco a poco, su hermano dejó de protestar y maldecir por lo bajo.

\- ¿Es hoy esa reunión tan importante de la que me has hablado? – preguntó Emma.  
\- Sí – respondió Killian mientras rebuscaba en el armario, tratando de decidir qué camisa ponerse.  
\- La azul – dijo Emma desde detrás. – Da suerte – dijo guiñándole un ojo.   
\- ¿Da suerte? – preguntó él mientras alzaba una ceja.  
\- Es la que usé yo para dormir en Los Ángeles… - respondió ella con una sonrisa seductora. – Yo creo que es totalmente correcto decir que da suerte.   
\- No hay más que hablar – dijo él mientras se la ponía rápidamente.  
\- Además… - continuó ella mientras agarraba los bajos de la camisa y comenzaba a abrocharle los botones desde abajo. – Creo recordar que me dijiste que el representante de la marca era una mujer, así que créeme, le va a gustar esta camisa – susurró mientras abrochaba el último botón antes de ponerle la corbata. – Resalta mucho tus ojos – finalizó mientras tiraba de los dos extremos de la corbata hacia ella y le robaba otro beso matutino.  
\- Alguien se despertó cariñosa hoy… - susurró él falto de aliento, con la frente pegada a la suya.  
\- Para que luego te quejes… - dijo ella con un suspiro. – Si yo soy todo amor… - continuó de forma irónica, poniendo cara de inocente.

Killian no lo aguantó más y la empujó suavemente hacia la cama, haciendo que cayera en ella mientras soltaba un gritito de sorpresa. Después se puso encima de ella, mientras ésta se retorcía y se reía a carcajadas. Le besó el cuello una y otra vez, bajando poco a poco, hasta la parte superior de sus pechos, haciendo que las risas cambiasen por gemidos.  
\- No tienes tiempo, Killian – dijo ella falta de aliento mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le daba un pequeño tirón para separarlo de su pecho y hacer que la mirara.  
\- Ya lo sé… - dijo él gruñendo contra su piel. – Pero me apetece mucho… - susurró. – Eres como una sirena.  
\- Si la culpa será mía… - dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un manotazo en el hombro. 

Él la miró totalmente embelesado, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.  
\- No te haces una idea de cuánto te quiero, Emma – dijo de repente muy serio.  
\- Me hago una idea, créeme – respondió ella mientras le acariciaba la cara. – Porque yo te quiero igual o más.

Killian le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad, se levantó de encima de ella y continuó vistiéndose, mientras ella se levantaba también e iba hacia el baño.   
\- ¿Pones tú el café? – se escuchó su voz desde allí. – Yo haré las tostadas mientras tú revisas tus papeles para la reunión.  
\- Perfecto, amor – dijo él a través de la puerta, mientras iba de camino a la cocina.

Puso todo en marcha para que el café comenzase a hacerse, mientras sacaba cosas de la nevera que seguramente Emma utilizase para hacer el desayuno.  
\- ¿Qué quieres tomar con las tostadas? – preguntó ella de repente, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.  
\- ¿Qué me ofreces? – preguntó él girándose en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
\- ¿Huevos y aguacate?  
\- Me parece bien.  
\- Marchando – dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras lo empujaba con la cadera cariñosamente para que saliese del medio. – Siéntate. Yo lo preparo. No quiero que te manches.  
\- Ni que me estuviese siempre manchando… - dijo él haciéndose el indignado.  
\- Killian… - comenzó ella mientras se daba la vuelta. – Si todas las manchas de tu ropa, fueran medallas y galones, a estas alturas ya serías Capitán por lo menos… - broméo ella mientras aguantaba la risa.  
\- Repite eso si te atreves, amor – dijo él arrinconándola contra la encimera.  
\- Serías Capitán – dijo ella entre risas.  
\- Ahora que lo dices, no suena nada mal esa palabra en tus labios… - contestó él mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Killian que comenzó a sonar una y otra vez como si no hubiera mañana. Él gruñó mientras se separaba de Emma y miró en la pantalla de quién se trataba. Su rostro cambió enseguida y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era la llamada que llevaba ya días esperando.   
\- Tengo que atender, ¿vale? – dijo muy serio.  
\- Claro – dijo Emma acariciándole el brazo. - ¿Todo bien?  
\- Sí, sí – dijo él con una tensa sonrisa. – Será sólo un momento – dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación para hablar a solas con quien fuera que lo había llamado.

Emma se quedó en la cocina, terminando de hacer el desayuno, mientras en su cabeza no podía evitar seguir dándole vueltas a quién podía estar al otro lado del teléfono hablando con Killian. Normalmente él nunca tenía reparo en hablar delante de ella con quien fuera, con lo que el hecho de que se hubiera recluido en la habitación era raro.

Después de unos minutos, cuando el desayuno ya estaba listo y servido en la mesa, Killian salió de la habitación.  
\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Emma mientras daba un bocado a su tostada.  
\- No, nada de eso, amor – la tranquilizó Emma mientras apoyaba una mano en su rodilla y se disponía él también a comer. – Era del trabajo. Un asunto sin importancia.

Emma sabía que estaba mintiendo, o al menos que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, pero en lugar de presionarlo y provocar una discusión tonta, decidió confiar en él y dejarlo que le contase las cosas cuando él considerase. Sabía que finalmente acabaría haciéndolo, sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

 

Cuando Killian se marchó a trabajar, Emma se quedó en casa con el ordenador, terminando papeleo y gestiones necesarias para cuando se mudase a Nueva York. Las clases no comenzaban hasta dentro de un mes, pero ella tenía pensado marcharse en dos semanas, para tener otras dos para acostumbrarse a la ciudad y acomodarse a ella. Y así hacer la mudanza con tranquilidad y sin prisas. Al principio, había mirado varias residencias, pero al final, dado que Killian tenía pensado hacerle muchas visitas, se había decantado por coger parte del dinero que sus padres le habían dejado con el permiso de sus dos hermanos y con él coger un pequeño apartamento cerca de la Universidad. No era barato, pero le permitiría aprovechar mucho más el tiempo y tener su propio espacio para cuando su chico fuera a verla. Tenía tres preseleccionados que le encantaban. David había dicho que cualquiera de ellos era una opción maravillosa. Ahora sólo quería enseñárselos a Killian y ver qué pensaba él. Los dejó guardados en la pestaña de “favoritos” y cerró el ordenador, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para vestirse rápidamente y comenzar ella también el día.

////

 

Killian salió del trabajo a la hora de comer y decidió avisar a Emma de que hoy no le daba tiempo a comer con ella. En su lugar, llamó a David y lo citó en el restaurante al que siempre iban enfrente de su oficina cuando tenían que hablar de algún tema importante. Hoy era uno de esos días. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con su mejor amigo y pedirle su opinión.

Estaba nervioso esperando en la puerta, cuando de repente, David apareció.  
\- ¡Hola! – lo saludó con un golpecito amistoso en el hombro, que hizo que Killian se sobresaltase un poco. - ¿Qué pasa? Tu llamada me ha preocupado. Ya sabes que a este restaurante sólo venimos a tratar temas serios… Una de las últimas veces fue cuando hace dos años y medio le pedí a Mary Margaret que se casara conmigo… - continuó. - ¡Espera! ¿Ha pasado algo con Emma? Como la hayas dejado embarazada… - advirtió con el dedito acusador levantado.  
\- ¡Nada de eso, por Dios! – dijo Killian rápidamente. - ¡Toca madera! – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con dos dedos. – Pero sí, tienes razón, necesito consejo con un tema.  
\- Claro, lo que sea – respondió David serio. – Pasemos y hablemos.

 

Se sentaron a la mesa de siempre y sólo con un gesto, el camarero ya supo lo que querían. Después de todo, aunque ahora ya hacía un tiempo que no venían, durante una temporada era algo casi semanal, con lo que el camarero, que seguía siendo el de siempre, conocía perfectamente sus platos y bebidas preferidas.  
\- Bueno, dispara, ¿qué ha pasado?  
\- Hoy he recibido una llamada importante por la mañana… - comenzó Killian nervioso.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Verás, sabes que Emma se va en un par de semanas a Nueva York…  
\- Sí, claro, para preparar todo para la Universidad…  
\- Pues, verás, sé que dijimos que ella iba a ir y que yo iría a verla siempre que pudiese y que lo lograríamos, que todas las parejas sufren algo así en algún momento…  
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?  
\- Pues que he hecho una entrevista de trabajo para una agencia de publicidad de Nueva York… Y hoy me han llamado y me han aceptado.  
\- No entiendo.  
\- El puesto es muy bueno, más responsabilidades que el que tengo aquí y el sueldo también es mucho mejor… - continuó explicándose él.  
\- ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntó David con el ceño fruncido. – Porque yo hasta ahora sólo le veo ventajas.  
\- Pues que lo he hecho a espaldas de Emma… - resopló Killian. – Pero es que la idea de estar cuatro años sólo viéndonos un fin de semana al mes… ¡pues no me atrae en absoluto!  
\- ¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada?  
\- Pues porque ella está emocionada con comenzar su vida universitaria y en cierto modo, me da la impresión de que yo sería un estorbo allí…  
\- No creo que ella piense eso…  
\- No sé, Dave… No quiero que piense que no confío en ella y en lo que siente por mí otra vez… Ya tuvimos esa discusión anteriormente y créeme cuando te digo que no acabamos bien… De hecho, yo acabé en un avión de vuelta a casa y ella en Oxford sola. Me pasé cuatro meses y pico sin verla ni hablar con ella… No creo que lo soportara otra vez…  
\- Yo creo que es algo que tienes que hablar con ella, Killian… Es una decisión que os afecta a ambos y si de verdad quieres que esta relación vaya para largo…  
\- Es lo que más quiero en el mundo – interrumpió él muy serio.  
\- Pues entonces, termina de comer y lo que tengas que hacer en el trabajo, y vete a casa a hablar con ella.  
\- ¿Y si dice que no quiere que vaya? – preguntó Killian con miedo.  
\- En ese caso… tendrás que darle algo de espacio e intentarlo más adelante… Ya sabes, ir tanteando el terreno para ver qué va opinando ella con el tiempo... Pero, sinceramente, Killian, no creo que ella tenga ningún tipo de problema en que te vayas con ella.  
\- Espero que tengas razón… 

 

Siguieron la comida con calma, hablando de otros temas. David trataba de animar a su mejor amigo y hacerlo pensar en otras cosas.   
Hacía un par de días mientras miraban pisos con Emma, había tenido una conversación parecida con ella, en la que ésta también le expresaba sus miedos ante esta relación “a distancia” que iban a tener y las razones por las que necesitaba el dinero para poder tener un apartamento propio, con el espacio adecuado para cuando él fuese a verla. David la apoyó, y por eso sabía, que hoy cuando Killian le contase todo, no iba a haber ningún tipo de problema. El único problema lo iba a tener él. Ya era bastante duro decirle adiós a su hermana pequeña, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir también sin su mejor amigo?

 

////

Cuando Killian llegó a casa después de trabajar, Emma no estaba allí. Le pareció raro, pero enseguida vio una nota encima de la mesa del salón:

Killian, salgo a la compra. No pude llamarte porque mi cargador se ha estropeado y estoy sin batería en el móvil.   
Volveré en un rato  
Te quiero  
E.

Soltó la nota de nuevo encima de la mesa y fue a la habitación para ponerse cómodo mientras esperaba por Emma. Se puso el pantalón gris de chándal que utilizaba para estar por casa y una camiseta vieja de cuando iba a la universidad. Después, se sirvió un vaso con ron y se sentó en el sofá a esperar. 

Una media hora después, se escuchó el ruido de la llave de Emma en la cerradura y segundos más tarde, apareció ella cargada con un montón de bolsas. Killian se levantó para ayudarla, mientras ella lo saludaba con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en los labios.  
\- Gracias… - dijo ella aliviada. – Cuidado con ésa que pesa una barbaridad – dijo señalando una de las bolsas.  
\- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, amor? – preguntó él con un tono gallito, mientras levantaba la bolsa sin ninguna dificultad. – Me ofendes –añadió a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Dejaron todo encima de la mesa del salón-comedor y se dejaron caer un momento ambos en el sofá, antes de levantarse para colocar todo.   
\- ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó ella mientras se metía el pelo detrás de las orejas y se acomodaba contra Killian. - ¿La reunión ha ido bien?  
\- Más que bien, Swan – dijo él dándole un beso en la sien, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de sus hombros. – Hemos conseguido que la marca firme.  
\- Te lo dije – respondió ella besándole el pecho. – En fin, me pongo cómoda y colocamos todo, ¿vale?  
\- Claro – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la veía desaparecer y meterse en su habitación. 

Bien pensado, esa habitación ya no era sólo “su” habitación. Era la habitación de ambos. Era cierto, llevaban muy poco tiempo aquí juntos, pero Killian no podía imaginárselo de otra manera. Estaba totalmente bajo el hechizo de Emma Nolan y no quería dejarla ir. Se lo contaría todo en cuanto volviese al salón con él.

\- Lista –dijo ella mientras se hacía una coleta. - ¿Colocamos?  
\- Espera – respondió él agarrándole un brazo y tirando de ella hacia el sofá para que se sentara a su lado. – Tengo que hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. – Estás muy raro de repente.  
\- A la mañana recibí una llamada – comenzó él. – Y quiero contarte de que se trata.  
\- Claro – respondió ella con una sonrisa.   
\- Hace unos días solicité un nuevo trabajo, mejor que el que tengo ahora, y hoy me han llamado para decirme que el puesto es mío si lo quiero.  
\- Pero eso es genial, ¿no? – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Qué problema hay?  
\- El trabajo es en Nueva York – susurró Killian.

Emma abrió mucha la boca sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Killian estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo para irse con ella.   
\- ¿Emma? Por favor, di algo – dijo él al verle la cara de sorpresa, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo, muy nervioso. – Si he ido demasiado lejos con esto y sientes que te estoy presionando…

Ella lo interrumpió con un apasionado beso, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo.  
\- ¿De verdad dejarías todo para venirte conmigo? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.  
\- Sí – susurró él muy serio. 

Ella se acercó de nuevo y lo besó otra vez, mientras tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba para sacársela.  
\- ¿Entonces te parece bien? - preguntó él esperanzado.  
\- ¿Que si me parece bien? – dijo ella con los ojos llorosos. – Nunca nadie había hecho nada así por mí. Nunca.  
\- Te quiero, Swan – susurró él. – Y sé que llevamos poco tiempo aquí juntos, y que tú eres muy joven, y que estoy siendo egoísta al querer tenerte conmigo, pero estos días he visto lo que es estar contigo a todas horas y no quiero nada diferente. Quiero despertarme cada día a tu lado, muerto de frío porque me has quitado todas las mantas o a punto de darme un infarto porque me has empujado fuera de la cama. Quiero entrar en casa y que huela a ti. Lo quiero todo, amor. Y si eso supone tener que mudarme a Nueva York contigo… ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

Emma no sabía qué decir. Estaba al borde de ponerse a llorar después de las palabras de Killian. Ella nunca era capaz de hablar igual de bonito que él, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiese menos.   
\- Te quiero – dijo ella enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras comenzaba a sollozar. – Mucho. Yo también quiero que me despiertes todos los días con un beso en la nariz, mientras gruñes por lo bajo diciendo que soy una ladrona de calor y que protestes cuando te pongo los pies fríos contra las piernas y me riñes por andar siempre descalza y juras que me vas a comprar unas zapatillas para andar por casa, aunque después nunca lo haces porque en el fondo te gusta que me pegue a ti… - dijo empezando a reírse a la vez que lloraba, contagiándole a Killian también la risa.  
\- ¿Qué dices, entonces? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo en Nueva York? – preguntó Killian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.  
\- Por supuesto que sí – respondió ella antes de besarlo de nuevo. – No veo el momento de empezar una vida contigo. 

Ante esta declaración de amor de Emma, Killian sólo pudo sonreír, ya que se había quedado totalmente sin palabras para variar.  
\- Ahora… - dijo por fin con la voz cargada de emoción, para después preguntar con voz picarona mientras la echaba hacia atrás en el sofá tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente, que se había puesto muy emotivo en los últimos minutos- ¿Por dónde íbamos?


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!  
> Bueno, hasta aquí llega esta historia. Éste es el último capítulo!! Peeero, tengo que deciros, que tengo una secuela en mente que si todo va bien, empezaré a escribir en breves!!  
> Espero que os guste el final y que continuéis ahí como siempre!  
> Ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y muchas gracias a todos!!!  
> Un beso enorme  
> B.

CAPÍTULO 21:

\- ¿Qué te parece éste? – preguntó Emma mientras le enseñaba un precioso apartamento tipo loft en la pantalla de su ordenador.  
\- Mmmm… no sé… - dijo Killian arrugando la nariz al verlo. – Parece una caja de zapatos… es muy pequeño. Y no me gusta que la cocina no esté separada del resto de la casa…  
\- Killian, ¡es Nueva York! ¿Tú sabes lo que cuesta el metro cuadrado? – preguntó Emma exasperada.  
\- ¿Qué tal éste? – preguntó él pasándole a Emma la tablet.  
\- ¡Guau! – exclamó Emma con los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- Es bonito, ¿verdad? – dijo Killian guiñándole un ojo. – Además está exactamente a medio camino entre tu universidad y mi trabajo.   
\- Killian, mi cara de sorpresa era por el precio… ¿Te lo has pasado por alto?  
\- Podemos permitírnoslo… - afirmó él.  
\- No sé…   
\- Emma, ¡vamos! Entre los dos, podemos pagarlo de sobra… Incluso yo puedo aportar un poco más hasta que tú empieces a trabajar. Ya te he dicho que me han hecho jefe de sección y que cobro mucho más que aquí…  
\- Ya, pero eso no es justo… - protestó Emma. – Yo no quiero que me mantengas, Killian.   
\- No seas así, Emma – dijo él robándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para hacer que la tensión se disolviese. – Sabes que no lo hago en ese plan.  
\- ¿Y éste otro? – siguió ella mirando otros pisos.  
\- ¡Eres imposible! – suspiró Killian echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. - ¿Eso es un no al otro piso? Realmente me gusta, ¿sabes? Y puedes hacerme un gran regalo por Navidad o algo así para compensar, o pagar tú los gastos de luz y agua… yo que sé…  
\- ¿Me dejarías hacer eso? – preguntó Emma. – Porque así sí que podríamos hablarlo entonces.  
\- Vayamos a verlo por lo menos – pidió Killian agarrándole una mano. – Estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo veas, querrás mudarte de inmediato.

Emma se quedó mirando hacia él, mientras se mordía el labio, pensando qué contestarle. Era obvio que Killian estaba encantado con ese apartamento y a ella, también le gustaba. Mucho. Pero no quería que él cargase con todos los gastos, quería que fuese algo construido entre los dos.   
\- Está bien – concedió ella finalmente. – Pero también visitaremos los otros dos que yo digo.  
\- Hecho – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de echarse sobre ella en el sofá y besarla apasionadamente, mientras ellas se reía a carcajadas.

////

Poco a poco, los días se fueron pasando y el día de la mudanza definitiva se iba acercando. Killian y Emma se pasaban los días metiendo todas sus pertenencias en cajas, que dejaban almacenadas en una esquina del apartamento para que a finales de semana, la empresa que llevaba la mudanza viniese a buscarlas.   
\- ¿Has pensado ya que vas a hacer con el piso? – preguntó Emma mientras ayudaba a Killian a vaciar su armario y guardar la ropa en cajas.  
\- Creo que de momento lo voy a dejar todo como está – contestó él. – Podría ser nuestro hogar para cuando vengamos aquí. Si más adelante queremos algo más grande, lo venderé y cogeremos otra cosa.  
\- ¿Más adelante? – preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes. - ¿Te voy a tener que aguantar mucho tiempo más?  
\- Oh, Emma… - susurró él con tono amenazador mientras se acercaba a él como un cazador a su presa. – No te haces una idea... Ahora ya no te libras de mí ni con agua caliente– añadió mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la acercaba a él.  
\- Bien… - susurró ella mientras le pasaba las manos por el pecho, hasta unirlas finalmente en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Killian bajó la cabeza y cogió sus labios entre los suyos, introduciendo rápidamente su lengua para juntarla con la de ella. Después de unos segundos, la fue arrinconando poco a poco hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocaron la cama y ella cayó sentada en ésta.   
\- ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que seguir colocando todo – protestó Emma mientras soltaba un gemido y besaba el abdomen de Killian. – Mañana vienen a por las cajas.  
\- Hay tiempo, Swan… - susurró él mientras comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos, a la vez que ella sin aguantarse más le desabrochaba rápidamente el cinturón.

Killian se separó un momento para quitarse el pantalón y la camiseta, quedando tan sólo en sus cada vez más apretados boxer de color negro. Emma, a su vez, se quitaba por encima de la cabeza el vestido de rayas que llevaba, mientras se deshacía también la coleta, dejando que su pelo cayese libre por su espalda.  
\- Swan… - gimió Killian, mientras ella comenzaba a besarle el abdomen desde su postura sentada en la cama, mientras él todavía seguía de pie enfrente de ella. – Me estás volviendo loco…

Ella sonrió de lado, con cara seductora, a la vez que empezó a besarlo muy levemente por encima de la ropa interior, casi sin hacer contacto, apenas rozándolo, pero siendo suficiente para que él temblase con cada pequeña caricia. Ella rodeó su cadera con las manos, posándolas en su trasero y bajándole poco a poco el calzoncillo, hasta que quedó desnudo enfrente de ella. Miró hacia arriba y la cara de Killian hizo que el corazón le comenzase a latir a cien mil por hora.   
La miraba con los ojos brillantes, oscurecidos por el deseo, y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras su boca estaba entreabierta, dejando salir el aire de forma apresurada, al compás de su pecho que subía y bajaba pesadamente debido a la excitación.

Emma subió lentamente las manos por los muslos de él, haciendo que éste contuviese el aire de la anticipación. Lo acarició lentamente de abajo a arriba con un solo dedo donde más la necesitaba, haciendo que él cerrase inmediatamente los ojos, a la vez que le ponía una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Era la primera vez que Emma iba a hacer esto por él.  
\- Emma, no tienes por qué hacer… - susurró él con la voz ronca. – No es necesario.  
\- Quiero hacerlo – contestó ella, mientras se acercaba y lo besaba en los huesos de la cadera. Primero en un lado, luego en el contrario.

Killian estaba a punto de explotar, y eso que Emma aún no lo había tocado propiamente. Trató de componerse un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, tratando de que su corazón bajase el ritmo antes de que le diese un infarto, pero su momento fue interrumpido al notar la boca de Emma besándolo en su parte más sensible. Soltó un fuerte gemido, a la vez que automáticamente ponía una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella, retirándole el pelo de la cara.  
\- Mmmm… - gimió él, sin poder evitar mover un poco las caderas. – Dios… - susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Emma nunca se había sentido tan poderosa. La excitaba el pensar en lo que Killian estaba disfrutando, así que duplicó sus esfuerzos por hacer que él se sintiese igual de bien que cuando él hacía lo mismo por ella.  
\- Emma… - dijo él pasados unos minutos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a modo de advertencia. – Estoy a punto… - la avisó.

Emma se levantó y lo besó, sin dejar de acariciarlo, cada vez más rápido, de la forma que a él más le gustaba, hasta que éste interrumpió el beso de repente y soltó un gruñido contra su cuello, a la vez que explotaba de placer. 

Killian siguió respirando, mientras Emma le acariciaba la espalda para ayudarlo a recuperar el aliento después de uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Cuando notó que volvía a estar con los pies en la tierra, agarró su cara con ambas manos y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que ambos cayesen en la cama, entrelazados el uno con el otro.   
\- Ha sido…- susurró él mientras le besaba la parte superior de los pechos que asomaban por encima de su ropa interior. – Creo que ahora es tu turno… - continuó mientras bajaba poco a poco su mano derecha hasta llegar a su destino, haciendo que a Emma se le cerrasen los ojos de placer. – Prepárate porque voy a hacer que sea increíble para ti también. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos que despedirnos de este piso en condiciones – prometió con un susurro contra su oreja, haciéndola temblar.

 

////

Había llegado el momento. El avión que los llevaría a NY, salía ese mismo día a última hora de la tarde, lo que les dejaba margen para poder comer con su familia y despedirse de ellos. 

Se reunieron todos en la casa familiar de Emma. Colocaron una gran mesa en el jardín, aprovechando el sol y las suaves temperaturas de esos días. 

\- ¿A qué hora tenéis que estar en el aeropuerto? – preguntó David muy serio. 

Llevaba unos cuantos días enfadado y triste al mismo tiempo. Emma creía que el hecho de que Killian se marchase con ella lo estaba afectando más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir. Ella lo entendía perfectamente. Desde niños, habían sido uña y carne. Killian había sido una constante en la vida de David y viceversa. 

\- En un par de horas tenemos que irnos – respondió Killian mientras daba un sorbo al vino de su copa. – Pasamos por mi casa a por las maletas y tiraremos para el aeropuerto.  
\- Yo os llevaré – se ofreció David.  
\- ¿Seguro? – pregunté yo. – Podemos tomarnos un taxi.  
\- Ni de broma – rebatió él. – Iremos con vosotros.

Henry llevaba toda la comida muy callado también, lo que hacía que a Emma se le partiese el corazón. Tenían una relación muy estrecha. Aunque pasasen los años, para ella, Henry siempre sería “el enano”.  
\- Enano, ¿me pasas el pan? – preguntó ella desde el sitio de enfrente del niño en la mesa.

Sin decir nada, Henry le pasó el plato que contenía el pan, aguantándolo hasta que Emma cogió un pedazo. Ante su actitud, Emma miró a David implorando por ayuda para animarlo.  
\- Al venir del aeropuerto, si quieres podemos parar un rato en el centro comercial y comer una hamburguesa en el sitio éste que tanto te gusta – dijo su hermano mayor, tratando de animar al pequeño.  
\- No me apetece – respondió Henry.   
\- ¿Ni siquiera si añado una partida de bolos al plan? – insistió David.

Henry levantó por fin la vista del plato, pero no para mirar a David, que le estaba hablando, sino para mirar fijamente hacia su hermana.  
\- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?  
\- Henry, ya sabes por qué… - respondió ella, notando como el corazón se le partía. – Tengo que ir a la universidad.  
\- Hay universidades más cercanas que la de Columbia… - rebatió él con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Henry… - comenzó Emma levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la silla del niño, levantándolo y sentándose en ella, colocando al niño en sus piernas. – Vendré tan seguido a verte, que no te daré tiempo a que me eches de menos.  
\- ¿Prometido? – dijo él levantando el dedo meñique para que Emma hiciese el juramento típico que hacían desde siempre.  
\- Por supuesto – respondió ella cogiendo el meñique ofrecido con el suyo propio y dándole un fuerte abrazo al niño.  
\- Así tengamos que traerla por las orejas – añadió David, intentando que el niño se riera y consiguiéndolo. – La tendremos aquí seguido.

Después de esto, Henry se relajó un poco, aunque estaba excesivamente cariñoso con Emma y no quiso bajarse de su regazo ni soltarle la mano, hasta que llegó el momento de dirigirse a buscar las maletas para marcharse al aeropuerto.

Condujeron hasta allí en absoluto silencio. Llegaron con antelación, con lo cual se sentaron todos ellos en uno de los bancos del vestíbulo, esperando a que dieran por megafonía el aviso de que ya era posible dirigirse a hacer los controles de seguridad.   
\- Voy a por un café – dijo Killian levantándose de repente. – Aún nos queda un rato de espera. ¿Alguien quiere algo?  
\- Yo quiero otro – dijo Emma mirando hacia arriba desde su sitio y sonriéndole.  
\- Ahora mismo te lo traigo – respondió él inclinándose y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.  
\- Te acompaño – dijo David, levantándose también. - ¿Quieres algo, cariño? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Mary Margaret. - ¿Henry?

Ambos dijeron que no con la cabeza y Killian y David se marcharon caminando hasta la cafetería más cercana.  
\- No me puedo creer que te estés yendo a vivir con mi hermana pequeña a Nueva York – soltó David de repente mientras caminaban.  
\- Ni yo, Dave… - suspiró Killian. – Todavía no me creo que sea verdad…

David se paró en seco y miró para su amigo, muy serio.  
\- Cuídamela, ¿vale?   
\- Claro – respondió él también con un gesto muy solemne y serio. – Es lo más importante que tengo.   
\- Y ten paciencia con ella – añadió David con una carcajada. – Ya sabes que puede llegar a ser muy terca – dijo mientras se reía. –Pero… aunque nunca pensé que diría esto, te quiere y me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado el uno al otro.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- De verdad – asintió él conla cabeza. –Te conozco posiblemente mejor que nadie, Killian, y sé que no podría haber nadie mejor para ella. Y ella… ¿qué voy a decir? Es increíble y tú te mereces a alguien así también.

Killian rodeó a su amigo fuertemente con sus brazos, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya, mientras David hacía lo propio.  
\- Te voy a echar de menos, cabrón… - susurró Killian. – Venid a vernos.  
\- Lo mismo digo. Hablaba en serio antes… os iré a buscar de las orejas como estéis más de un mes seguido sin venir a vernos – amenazó levantando el dedo índice hacia él.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras por fin, cogían los cafés y volvían con su familia. Killian le pasó el suyo a Emma, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco y ésta le ponía una mano en la rodilla.  
\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Todo perfecto – respondió él besándole el entrecejo, provocando que ella arrugase la nariz. 

 

El momento llegó y la despedida fue dura. Emma no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a sus hermanos llorando.  
\- Os quiero mucho – dijo.  
\- Y nosotros a ti, Emma – respondió David, agarrándole la cabeza de modo paternal, como hacía siempre. – Te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

Después se dirigió a Mary Margaret, que le estaba retirando el pelo de la cara a Killian, mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.   
\- Haz que coma y que duerma sus horas, ¡cuídala! – le decía mientras miraba para Emma.  
\- Así haré – respondía Killian, casi con miedo. – No me atrevería a desafiar la ira de una embarazada – añadía entre risas, haciendo que Mary Margaret también se riese.

Acto seguido, Emma y Mary Margaret se enfrascaban en un eterno abrazo.  
\- Te quiero – susurró Emma. – Sé que no nos llevamos muchos años, pero para mí esta última temporada has sido lo más parecido a una madre que tengo – añadió haciendo que a su cuñada se le saltasen las lágrimas. – Y te quiero dar las gracias por eso, porque sé que nunca te lo he puesto demasiado fácil y tú siempre has estado ahí, apoyándome en todo, incluso arriesgando que mi hermano se enfadase contigo.  
\- Eres mi niña – susurró ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Valió la pena todo por verte tan feliz ahora. Estás radiante.  
\- Tú sí que estás radiante – añadió Emma mientras le acariciaba la barriga. – Espero que me vayas informando diariamente con fotografías de cómo va creciendo esta panza – dijo con una sonrisa. – Vas a ser una madre estupenda.

Después de un par de abrazos más, KIllian por fin se puso al lado de Emma, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, apretándola contra su costado.   
\- Bueno… - dijo con voz temblorosa, cargada de emoción. – Nos vamos. Os llamaremos al llegar.

 

Caminaron hacia la zona donde se estaban haciendo los controles y una última vez, se giraron y se despidieron con la mano, antes de girar la esquina y perderlos de vista.

Pasaron los controles y subieron por fin al avión. Antes de que éste arrancase, Killian le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.  
\- ¿Lista?  
\- Siempre – respondió ella con una sonrisa, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

Él sonrió y en bajito, repitió esa misma palabra que había sido una constante en su relación. “¿Me esperarás?” se habían preguntado el uno al otro una vez; “¿Me quieres?” se habían dicho otras tantas. Y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma. Siempre.


End file.
